


Matched

by bromanceorromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Government Matchmaking Program, Slow Build, dom!liam, famous!Liam, in the band, normal!ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 66,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Reyes has been matched and rejected three times - unheard of - and people have started muttering not so quietly that she must be 'unmatchable'. This is her fourth match and she doesn't have high expectations, considering last time the dom slapped her for daring to look at him. When the attractive blue-eyed dom asks why she won't look at him, she starts to think he might be different. When he agrees to take her, she doesn't know what to think - she couldn't possibly be this lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Samantha! Samantha, wake up!" my mother's voice, combined with the forceful shaking of my shoulder jolted me from my dreams.

I blearily blinked up at her. "What time is it?" I mumbled, reaching up to rub my eyes.

"Ten o'clock!" she exclaimed. "You've only got an hour 'til you're supposed to be at the SUB Office downtown!"

"I'm up; I'm up," I muttered and she left my room, lightly slamming the door behind her.

I sighed and climbed out of bed, sure that this would be another day of disappointment for me. I'd been called 'Un- Matchable ' on more than one occasion and after three rejections, I was starting to believe them. Most subs my age would be a year into a relationship with their first  dom  - about eighty percent of all first matches lasted five years or more.

I stared into my closet, finally deciding on a summer dress that complimented my fair skin and a pair of flats so that I was less likely to trip.

I shuffled down the stairs and got an approving nod from my mother. She rushed me through my breakfast and out the door, barely giving me time to say 'good morning' to my father.

 

 ---

 

"You have been a hard one to match," the woman clucked her tongue in a disapproving manner as she flipped through my file.

I nodded, staring at my lap as my cheeks flushed. I didn't know why she needed to look over my file; they'd already set up my match for the day - it was really none of her business, I thought.

"Nancy, her  dom  hasn't arrived yet," an older woman popped her head into the small office to inform us.

I bit my lip, afraid that I'd been rejected already.

"He called and said his flight was delayed," the woman continued, shooting me a sympathetic smile. "He'll be here soon."

"Good, good," Nancy muttered. "Thanks, Mary."

Mary sent me an encouraging smile before exiting, pulling the door shut behind her.

"He's a very busy man," Nancy told me.

"Sounds like it," I replied, unsure what she expected me to say.

A few minutes of tense silence passed before the phone on her desk rang. She exchanged a few words with the person on the other end before looking up at me.

"I'm sure there's traffic. How about you wait in the hall?" she suggested.

I shrugged, standing up to shuffle out into the hallway, sitting down on a wooden bench across from her office. I fiddled nervously with my dress for a few moments before my foot started tapping, nervously. I crossed my legs so that my foot would be tapping the air rather than the floor and settled in to wait.

Twenty minutes later, I was really wishing that I'd brought a book to read or that my parents hadn't made me leave my phone at home - not that my phone was exactly up-to-date, I couldn't even access the internet, but at least it had a few games on it.

"Excuse me," an English accent jolted me out of my thoughts. "Could you point me to the loo?"

"It's down there to the left," I replied, looking up to see striking blue eyes looking down at me. I pointed down the hall in the correct direction.

"Thank you," he replied, tilting his head. 

I watched as the handsomest man I'd ever seen walked away from me, thanking God for the invention of skinny jeans, just so that I could see his long legs wrapped in them.

"Follow me," Nancy's voice interrupted my goggling at the man. She looked down the hall, but he'd already turned the corner.

I stood and smoothed the front of my dress before following her down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Your potential  dom  will enter the room in a few moments," she informed me, reciting the speech I'd heard three times before. "He will look over your file and ask you any questions he sees fit - questions may be of a very personal nature, but you, as the sub, are expected to answer. If he decides he wants you, you will leave here together and be recorded in the system as being 'together'. If he decides that you aren't a good fit for him, he will leave. You won't see him again and if you happen to see each other, you are expected to act as if he is a complete stranger. Matches are highly classified information. If you are rejected, there is a three-month waiting period before you can be re-matched."

We stopped in front of a door.

"Good luck," she told me, opening the door and gesturing me inside.

There was a small table with two chairs inside. I sat down, facing away from the door, and took a deep breath, trying to get my foot to stop giving away how nervous I was.

A few moments of silence and I heard the door click open. My breath caught.

"Stand," I heard the man say.

I quickly stood, taking a deep breath as my heart started to race - it sounded like the man in the hallway.

"Turn."

I slowly turned in a full circle, catching a glimpse of long legs in skinny jeans that confirmed my suspicions. I kept my gaze to the floor, not wanting to mess this up. There were  doms  who thought eye contact was a sign of disobedience, I'd discovered.

He walked over to the table, dropping a copy of my file onto it with a loud slap that made me jump.

"You may sit," he told me as he took the other chair for himself, flipping open my file. "My name's Liam."

"Sam," I replied. "Short for Samantha." My eyes stayed on the table in front of me, but my mind was replaying the pretty blue eyes that I'd seen in the hallway. I really didn't want to mess this up, but I didn't want to get my hopes up either. At least he could star in my fantasies tonight, if nothing else.

"Well, Sam, this says you aren't ready for children?" he asked. "Don't you want children?"

My heart sank, afraid I'd already lost him. "I'd prefer to wait a few years is all," I clarified. "is that a problem?"

He didn't respond for a moment - reading something in my file, I assumed.

"No, actually. I plan to wait a few years as well."

I nodded, relieved.

"We can discuss your reds and greens later," he continued, flipping past the sexual preference page with a short glance - I preferred to call it the 'kink sheet' as it was where we had to say what we were willing and not willing to do in the bedroom by marking red for 'no' and green for 'yes' or 'questionable'. "It looks like my greens are greens or 'questionable' for you, so that's good," he added.

I tried to focus on my breathing and not getting my hopes up as he flipped through a few more pages of my file - he could still easily stand up and leave.

"Is there a reason you won't look at me?" he asked, gently.

My breath caught as I flashed back to the last time I'd met a potential  dom  - he'd slapped me across the face for making eye contact before leaving without looking at my file or even barely speaking to me. I'd had a bruise for weeks.

I shrugged, still not daring to look up - it could be a trick.

His hand came up to my chin and I flinched as he gently turned my head so that I was looking at him.

"That's better," he murmured. "You have very pretty eyes."

I blushed at the compliment and the little flicker of hope within me caught flame. "Thank you."

His blue eyes stared into mine for a moment before he turned to slip my file shut and stood.

My heart dropped for a moment before I realized he was holding his hand out to help me up.

"You're keeping me?" I asked, shocked.

A small chuckle escaped his mouth as he nodded. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

I nodded, staring down at our hands as he intertwined our fingers.

"I was thinking Italian," he continued, leading me out of the room and down the hall.

"Okay."

"Now, it doesn't seem like you recognized me in there - "

My eyes darted up to his in confusion.

"I'm kind of - famous, so there's some paparazzi outside." He stopped before we reached the doors leading to the parking lot. "I need you to ignore them and not say a word to them, alright?" Can you do that for me, babydoll?" 

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, surprised by this new information. I'd never had to deal with paparazzi before.

"I know you can," he assured me. He slipped his arm around my shoulders, holding me close against him. "We're gonna walk like this so I can protect you, okay?"

I nodded against his chest, breathing in his cologne.

"I'd like you to answer me verbally when I ask you a question," he admonished.

"Okay."

"Put your hand around my waist."

I did as he said and we walked outside into a crowd of people screaming and cameras flashing.

"Liam, is this your new sub?"

"Why'd you leave tour?"

"What happened to Sophia?"

"Is she the new Danielle?"

"What about Taylor?"

"How do your bandmates feel about you leaving them?"

"Think you'll marry this one?"

Liam helped me up into a black Escalade, quickly walking around to the driver's side to climb in himself.

"Buckle up, love," he ordered.

I quickly buckled my seatbelt as he started the car.

"Just so you know, whenever I give you orders in public, I expect a 'Yes, sir.'"

"Sorry, sir," I immediately apologized.

"You can call me Liam when we're alone, love," he assured me.

"Sorry - Liam," I replied, terrified that I was already messing up.

"Love, you're shaking," Liam said after a few moments of driving in silence. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," I quickly answered.

"Samantha, I can tell you're not fine. Lying to me will earn you a punishment in the future. Now, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." He carefully watched me as we crawled down the highway, caught in lunchtime traffic.

"I'm- I'm not a very good sub," I admitted, blinking away the tears that started to fill my eyes. "I've never - I've never done this before and Im afraid you're gonna change your mind and send me back."

He reached over and threaded our fingers together, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"Your file told me you'd never had a  dom  before, love," he assured me. "I promise I'm a patient man - I'll be sure you understand everything I request of you. And as for sending you back - why would I want to do that?"

I sniffled, hesitant to tell him I'd been rejected before.

"Samantha," he warned.

"I guess the file didn't tell you that I've been rejected before - three times," I confessed.

"No, it didn't, but thank you for telling me. Does this have something to do with the reason you're so hesitant to look at me?"

" Doms  don't like their subs to make eye contact - it's a sign of disobedience."

"Well, I don't know who told you that, but I think it sounds absurd. Unless I specifically tell you not to look at me, you are free to look all you want. I'm your  dom ; I want you to look at me."

I carefully looked over, studying his face for a moment before scanning down to his fitted white tee and his bulging biceps. His skinny jeans had me recounting my thoughts in the hallway as I appreciated his long long legs.

"What're you thinking?" Liam asked.

I  lushed  slightly as I realized I'd been smiling, prompting his question.

"Oh, now I've really got to know," he teased.

"You - uh - you look good in skinnies," I admitted.

He chuckled. "Well, I had to come straight from the airport - that's why I was late, I hope they told you - "

I nodded, enjoying the sound of his accent.

"Well, I had planned to change int something a bit nicer to meet you - I mean, you look so good in that dress and I showed up in jeans." He gave me a small smile.

"What - what is it that you do?" I asked, realizing I hadn't asked why he was so famous.

"I'm a member of a boyband," he confessed.

I tried to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape my mouth. "You do  not  look like you belong in a boyband."

"Thanks? I think?" he chuckled.

"Should I have heard of this boyband?"

"One Direction."

"Shut up!" I exclaimed and then slapped my hand over my mouth, afraid that'd be grounds for punishment.

He just smiled. "So you  have  heard of us?"

"Like Harry Styles' One Direction?"

"You've heard of Harry, but not me?" he teased.

"He's the only one I hear about - didn't he date Taylor Swift? And it was a big scandal when they broke it off?"

Liam chuckled. "That was a bit of publicity - they weren't really together. Harry has a dom."

"I thought Harry was a  dom ?"

Liam shook his head.

"Harry Styles' is a sub?!"

Liam nodded, steering the Escalade into a little Italian restaurant's parking lot. "This okay?"

"It smells good," I replied as the smell of fresh pizza wafted into the car.

He pulled into a parking spot near the door and instructed me to wait for him as I started to open my own door. He circled the car and opened my door, helping me to the ground as I tried not to flash anyone my panties as I got out of the tall vehicle.

"Table for two," he requested as soon as we approached the hostess inside.

"Right this way." She smiled as she led us towards the back to a table in the corner. I shot a glance towards the windows where I saw paparazzi pulling into the parking lot and was thankful she'd placed us so far from the windows.

"Paparazzi are going to become a daily occurrence in your life, I'm sorry to say," Liam told me as he pulled out my chair before seating himself.

"Your waiter will be right out," the hostess assured us as she placed our menus on the table. She returned to her place at the door and I opened my menu, quickly flipping to the pasta section. The pictures looked mouthwatering and I was quickly debating between the stuffed ravioli and the chicken fettuccine Alfredo.

"Welcome to Romano's," our waiter greeted us. "Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Water, please," I told him when I realized Liam was waiting for me to answer.

"I'll take the same and could we get some breadsticks?" Liam requested.

"Of course, sir, I'll have those right out."

"What're you ordering, darling?" Liam asked, leaning in close to see what I was looking at.

"I'm thinking stuffed ravioli," I replied, pointing at the picture in the menu.

"Looks delicious."

His hand slipped under the table and gently settled on my thigh, careful not to startle me.

"Now, I actually live in London, but we're in the middle of a world tour at the moment," he informed me. "I've got a week to get you moved in at my place before I'm expected in Sydney. The boys let me miss a show, but I need to get back."

"Are you - are you leaving me in London?" I asked, unsure how I felt about being left in a foreign city by myself.

"No, no, love," he assured me. "You're coming with me as long as you're good - and I know you're gonna be a good girl for me."

I smiled, shyly nodding.

"D you think it'll take long for you to pack, love?" he asked just as the waiter approached. 

"Here we go - " he muttered, sitting a basket of breadsticks in front of us before placing a glass of water down for each of us."Are we ready to order? Or do we need a few minutes?"

"We're ready," Liam assured him. "She'd like the stuffed ravioli and I'll take the chicken marsala."

"Salad or soup with those?"

"Sam?" Liam prompted.

"I don't like salad," I confessed.

"What soup would you recommend?" Liam asked the waiter.

"Our soup of the day is the chicken and gnocchi and it's quite delicious, if I say so myself."

I nodded. "I'll have that, please."

"And for you, sir?"

"Salad with ranch dressing, thank you." Liam handed him our menus and the man disappeared back to the kitchen. "Now, back to our discussion. Do you have a lot to pack?"

I shook my head. "I can probably get it done tonight."

"Good." He handed me a breadstick before taking a bite of one himself, swallowing before he continued. "Don't worry about all of your clothes, I'll be taking you shopping when we get to London."

"Yes, sir," I murmured between bites.

"Not that I doubt your taste in clothes, this dress looks wonderful on you, but it's easier for you if I buy clothes that I already approve of to be sure that you don't have to change multiple times for me."

I nodded my understanding and silence fell over our table for a few minutes.

"Definitely bring this dress - I quite like it," he added.

"Yes, sir."

"Would you be okay with leaving the day after tomorrow? Early? I know it's fast, but we really need to get to London."

"I think I can be ready."

"Good girl. We'll have lunch with your parents tomorrow, if that suits their schedules."

"I'll check with them when I get home, but I think that'll be fine."

"And I'd like you to stay at the hotel with me tomorrow night before we leave."

I blushed slightly. "Yes, sir." I concentrated on pulling my breadstick into bitesize pieces to avoid looking at him.

His hand lightly squeezed my leg. "Sam?" He waited for me to look up at him. "I'll never rush you into anything, okay?"

"Okay."

"Your file said you're a virgin?"

My cheeks flamed as I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"We'll ease our way into things," he assured me. "You can always tell me if I do something that makes you uncomfortable."

"Soup for the lady - and salad for you, sir," the waiter said, placing our dishes in front of us before disappearing again.

"Do the other boys in the band have subs?" I asked after a few bites of my soup, curious if I would have company when they were working.

"Niall's had a sub for a couple months, but he doesn't tend to keep them very long, so Mallory may be gone before we get back."

"He - he doesn't keep them very long?" I noted, afraid that Liam had the same philosophy.

Liam shook his head. "He refuses to settle down. He's only been matched once, the rest of them have been random hook-ups."

I nodded, indicating that I was listening. 

"And Harry is actually Louis' sub."

"How does that work?" I asked, surprised. Most  dom /sub couples couldn't work together.

"Surprisingly well. They're very attached to one another and Harry isn't exactly a typical sub, so he slides into playing a dom on stage pretty well."

He let me think in silence as we finished our respective soup and salad. The waiter appeared to take away our bowls with assurances that our food would be out momentarily.

"I need to tell you - one of my rules is you can't talk to the paparazzi."

"Okay." I couldn't imagine wanting to talk to them, so that rule seemed pretty easy.

"I mean it. They're always fishing for a story and you can't say  anything  to them."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have any other questions for me, love? You can ask me anything - I won't promise to answer, but I won't discourage you from asking."

I thought for a moment. "Would it bother you if I go home and google you?" I asked.

He chuckled. "As long as you promise not to believe everything you read."

"Of course."

"And I'm right here, you can ask me," he added, giving my leg a little squeeze of assurance.

"How - " I halted my question as the waiter sat our food in front of us.

"Everything look good?" he asked.

"Could we get some more water?" Liam requested.

The man nodded and came back a moment later with a pitcher of water, carefully but quickly filling each of our glasses.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Go ahead," Liam insisted as soon as the waiter had disappeared.

"How much time do you spend touring?" I asked.

"A lot. We've got a couple weeks in Australia and then we're headed back over here for the American leg of the tour which is a couple months," he said. "We'll get all the tour scheduling stuff set up in your phone so you'll know what's going on."

I nodded, taking a small bite of ravioli.

"I've got a new phone for you in the car," he added.

"Oh, you don't have to - "

"Sweetheart, this is only the beginning of the things I'm going to buy you this week. I'm very well off and you're going to be very spoiled - as long as you don't get ungrateful."

"Thank you," I murmured, unsure what else I should say.

"We'll go over the rules with the phone before I drop you off at home, okay?"

"Okay."

"And I want you to finish this whole glass of water before we leave, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Liam grabbed a small box out of the backseat and handed it to me. I looked down to see that it was the latest iPhone.

"Thank you," I murmured.

He typed my address into the GPS and pulled out of the parking lot before speaking.

"You're to keep it on you and charged at all times." He paused, listening to the GPS's instructions beore turning. "Never ignore a phone call or text from me. If you don't call back or text back within thirty minutes without a good excuse, you will be punished."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Thirty minutes is really just in case you're in the shower - I really expect a timely response."

"So I should text you if I decide to take a nap or something?"

He nodded. "Preferably, yes. I understand you may be too tired to always think of it."

Another turn and we were approaching my parents' house.

"Be sure to ask your parents about lunch tomorrow."

"I will," I assured him as we pulled to a stop in front of my house.

"I'll get an appointment set up for tomorrow afternoon to get you on birth control. We don't want any accidents."

"Yeah, okay." I unbuckled, unsure whether I was to wait for his dismissal.

"And plug your phone in," he reminded me, leaning over the center console to press a kiss to my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, darling."

I blushed at the contact and the endearment as I mumbled some kind of acceptable 'goodbye' before exiting the car.

"How was it, dear?" my mother greeted me with a hug at the door. I turned and watched with her as the Escalade pulled away from the curb. The tinted windows made it impossible to see him.

"Good," I replied with a small shrug. "I need to pack - do we have any boxes I can use?"

She shook her head. "We can get some at the store tomorrow."

"Could we go now?" I proposed. "I promised I'd be all packed up tonight."

"Oh, sure. What's the rush?"

"He wants me moved out tomorrow," I said, heading towards the stairs. "Let me plug this in and I'll be ready."

I ran up the stairs to my room, plugging in my new phone and waiting for it to start up so I could send a text to Liam - he'd already programmed his number in, of course.

* ** _Going to the store w/ mom for packing supplies. Leaving phone home to charge, okay?_** **__ **

I bit my lip, waiting for a response.

** _Okay._ __

** _Have you asked about lunch tomorrow?_

* _ **Will ask and let you know.**_

"Ready?" my mom called up the stairs.

I met her at the front door a moment later. "Sorry, had to text Liam."

She smiled and I followed her out to her car. "What's he like?"

I shrugged. "He's nice."

"That's all you've got to say about your new  dom ?" she teased.

"Well, I'm moving to London."

"London?!" she exclaimed as we climbed into the car.

"But we're going to be leaving for Sydney pretty soon after."

"Whatever for?"

"He's - uh - he's in a boyband. They're in the middle of touring the world - he said we'd be back in the states in a couple months for their tour here," I explained.

"A boyband?"

"Yeah, One Direction?" I offered.

"That band Mandy listens to all the time?" she asked, referring to my eight-year-old niece.

"Yeah. That's them."

"So he's well off."

It wasn't really phrased as a question, so I wasn't sure what to say.

"Really well off," she added.

There was a slight pause in the conversation and I decided to change topics. "Are you free for lunch tomorrow? You and Dad? Liam wants to meet you."

She nodded, eyes focused on the road as we approached our next turn.

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow - "

"That's fast."

"He wants to get back to Sydney as soon as possible…Do you think Anna and the kids could come over for breakfast tomorrow? So I can see them before I leave?"

"We'll call her when we get home," my mother assured me. "I'm sure she'll want to wish her little sister well."

\---

"Why aren't you packing more of your clothes?" my mother demanded.

"Liam told me not to bother - he's taking me shopping in London," I replied.

"He's buying you a whole new wardrobe?" she asked, skeptically.

I nodded. "He said that way he'd be sure to approve."

She returned to my closet, reaching for things on the top shelf I might want to take.

My phone beeped with an incoming message.

** _What did your parents say about lunch?_ __

* ** _Mom said it would be fine. What time should I tell them?_** **__ **

** _I'll make reservations for 1_ __

** _How's packing going?_

* ** _Good :) Almost finished._**

"He's making reservations for lunch at one tomorrow," I informed my mother.

"I'll let your father know," she replied, exiting the room.

I packed up my teddy bear from when I was a child and a few figurines my mom had bought me over the years and studied the remainder of my room, debating if I'd missed anything important. I already had all of my books packed and what little clothes I'd chosen to take with me. I tossed a couple of my favorite DVDs into the last box before taping it shut.

My phone beeped with another message.

** _We'll be going to the dr's after lunch._ __

* ** _Okay. I just finished packing._** **__ **

** _We'll drop your stuff off at FedEx tomorrow, too._ __

* _Okay._ __

I paused for several moments, debating my next message as I slowly typed it out.

* ** _My sister, niece, and nephew are coming for breakfast in the AM if you'd like to come and meet them._** **__ **

There was at least five minutes before I received a reply, by which time I was about to ask if that wasn't appropriate or I'd crossed some line I didn't know about with my request.

** _I'd love to. Have a few errands in the morning. Be there about 10?_ __

* ** _Sounds great._** **__ **

** _Alright, I'll see you then, love._

I made my way downstairs, plopping myself down at the computer desk, laying my phone next to me, mindful of Liam's rules to keep it on me. I nervously twisted in the chair, side to side, back and forth for a moment before pulling up Google, typing in 'Liam Payne', and pressing 'enter'. 

There were news articles posted as recent as an hour previous with his name in the headline. I clicked on the most recent one ("Liam Payne takes new sub?") and frowned as a picture of the two of us exiting the SUB offices appeared on my screen. The article said that Liam had refused to comment on the situation, but it appeared that he had been matched with a new sub, which explained his sudden absence from touring with his bandmates. It went on to speculate why he'd broken it off with his previous sub, Sophia, but didn't really offer me any new information about him. I clicked 'back' and scrolled down to what appeared to be a fan site dedicated to him. I clicked on the link with some trepidation and blushed as the page loaded with a large picture of Liam, shirtless, at the top. I followed a few links until I found a short article summarizing the formation of One Direction and their success since.

"Not a good way to study your  dom ," my father's voice chastised me as he appeared from the kitchen.

I blushed, minimizing the window before I turned to face him. "I'm just curious how famous he actually is."

"I think the paparazzi outside of the SUB offices earlier should've told you that."

I shrugged, looking down at the floor. 

"You need to know him as your  dom , not as some famous  boybander ."

"You're right. I just - I was curious."

"Did you tell him you were googling him?" he asked, a warning to his voice.

I nodded. "He just said to not believe most of it."

"I hope you took that to heart."

I squirmed in my seat. "He's coming to meet Anna and the kids in the morning."

"Good. Making a good first impression with the parents is a good step."

"And we're leaving the next day…"

"I had heard that," he commented, waiting for me to continue.

"I'm - I'm nervous," I admitted. "I don't - I barely know him and I've never been to London." I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt, afraid of what he'd say to my confession.

"That's perfectly normal, Sammy," he assured me. "He'll take care of you - that's his job. That's what he  wants  to do as your dom."

"That's how you feel about Mom?"

He nodded. "That's how I felt about her as soon as I saw her."

"Okay."

"Trust me, it'll all be fine."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Any time, sweetheart."

\---

I woke up to a tiny finger poking my cheek.

"Aunt Sammy!" my nephew wailed as soon as my eyes popped open. "Are you really leaving?" His bottom lip was sticking out and he looked like he was about to cry.

I reached out and grabbed him, flipping his little five-year-old body onto mine as he giggled, sitting down on my stomach.

"Don't tickle," he insisted, covering his tummy with his arms. I poked my fingers into the space at his neck and he was giggling and screaming within seconds, trying to get away from me.

"Nana says you need to make yourself presentable before Li-am get here," my eight-year-old niece notified me from the doorway.

I giggled at the way she drew out Liam's name and released Marcus, letting him dart back out into the hallway to escape me.

"I'll be down in a sec," I called after him, hoping he'd pass along the word.

"Nana said you're moving to London," Mandy frowned.

"Yeah, that's where Liam lives," I told her, checking my phone for messages as I unplugged it and tossed the cord into the backpack next to my bed.

"But that's so far away," she pouted, moving into the room and standing next to my bed.

"I know, honey, but he wants to take care of me. And he can't if I don't go with him."

"Daddy's barely ever here and he still takes care of Mommy," she insisted.

I sighed. "Wouldn't Mommy be happier if he were here with you guys, though?"

She nodded.

"And Liam wants me to be - well, Liam doesn't want to leave me," I changed tactics mid-sentence as I realized what I'd been about to say about her father.

"I don't want you to leave, though," she replied, sadly sitting down on the edge of my bed.

I pulled her into a hug. "I know, sweetie, but I'll still talk to you a lot, okay? See?" I said, holding up the phone. "I've got a nice new phone, so we can keep in touch."

"Okay," Mandy sighed.

"And I'll be back in a couple months to see you."

"You will?" she asked, brightening at the prospect that it wouldn't be so long.

"Yeah, his - " I paused, realizing she'd know he was in One Direction on sight. " - his work will have him back in America for a bit."

"And he'll let you come see us?"

"I'm sure he'll insist on it," I assured her, hoping I wasn't assuming too much of this man I hadn't even known for twenty-four hours. "Now, what should I wear today?" I asked her, hoping the distraction would work.

Mandy happily stood and walked over to my closet, returning after a few moments with a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple grey tee.

"What about shoes?" I asked, seriously.

She pointed to my pink Chucks that were laying in the floor by the bed.

"Looks perfect," I complimented. "Why don't you go down and check on breakfast while I get dressed? I'll meet you down there."

"Okay," she happily agreed, successfully distracted from my impending absence. She exited my room, pulling the door shut behind her and I climbed out of bed to prepare for my last hours at the only home I'd ever known.

"Sleep well, dear?" my mother asked when I reached the kitchen.

I nodded, glancing around the kitchen. My sister was sitting at the table with my father, both of them watching Marcus and Mandy color at the smaller table nearby. My mother was at the stove, stirring what looked like gravy and I could smell biscuits cooking in the oven.

"Can I help with anything?" I phrased the question towards my mother.

"When is your  dom  supposed to get here?" she asked, ignoring my offer.

I glanced at the clock hanging over the stove. "He said he had some errands and he'd be here about ten, so I guess anytime." The clock was ticking it way past 9:45, and I was suddenly jittery nervous about seeing Liam again - I couldn't believe I'd let myself sleep in again. I walked over to join my sister at the table, setting my phone down in front of me.

"What's he like?" Anna asked. "Loaded, I take it," she added with a look at my new phone.

I shrugged. "I think I like him - he seems nice."

Anna nodded. "Good. Is he attractive?"

I blushed, but nodded. "Definitely.

"That makes things a bit easier."

I shrugged, uncomfortable with the turn in conversation. Luckily, a knock sounded at the front door and saved me from coming up with any kind of topic change. 

"Sammy, go answer it," my father instructed. "I'm sure it's your Liam."

I stood and walked the short distance between the kitchen and the entryway, nervously tugging at the hem of my shirt. I hoped he wouldn't disapprove of the clothes I'd allowed my niece to choose for me.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Good morning, love," Liam greeted me, giving me a careful once-over before stepping inside to press a kiss to my forehead.

"Morning, Liam," I replied with a hesitant smile.

He slipped his hand into mine as he closed the front door behind him. "I think I'm quite the fan of skinny jeans, too," he muttered into my ear and I blushed.

Mandy appeared around the corner and froze at the sight of Liam. He glanced at me before releasing my hand to go kneel in front of the little girl, offering his hand for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm Liam," he said. "Who might you be?"

"M-Mandy," she stuttered.

"This is my niece," I added from behind them. "She's a bit of a fan."

"You like One Direction?" he asked her.

She nodded, eyes huge.

"Well, we'll have to bring you to a concert, then, won't we?"

Her huge eyes turned up to me. "You didn't tell me he was  that  Liam."

Liam chuckled, standing to wrap his arm around my waist.

"Well, I didn't get much of a chance to," I replied. "Why don't we go in and have breakfast? I don’t think Liam came to see the entryway."

Mandy blushed and turned to rush into the kitchen, excitedly yelling to her mother about One Direction.

"Sorry about that," I murmured.

He pressed a quick kiss to my cheek. "She's adorable."

He followed me through to the kitchen and I quickly introduced everyone. My dad stood and shook Liam's hand, and my sister wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively when Liam wasn't looking. My mom quickly directed everyone to grab a plate and dig in and we all were seated with our breakfasts in front of us in another few minutes.

"Auntie Sammy will be fine," I suddenly heard Mandy assuring her little brother. "Liam's  nice . He'll take care of her."

I blushed as everyone laughed at the child's confidence in this man she barely knew.

"Marcus?" Liam called the boy over. "Are you gonna miss your Aunt Sammy?"

Marcus nodded, sadly, staring down at the floor.

"Well, how about I promise you'll be able to see her whenever you want?" Liam proposed.

Marcus looked up, glancing between the two of us, hopefully.

"We'll get video chat set up on an iPad here so you can talk to her anytime, okay?"

"Liam - " I started to protest and he cut me off with a look.

"That’s awfully kind of you, Liam, but - " my father started.

"This is for Samantha," Liam assured my father. "She's clearly going to miss all of you. This is to make the move a little more bearable."

"Thank you," I murmured, quietly. His hand lightly squeezed my leg, assuring me that he'd heard my gratitude.

"So I can talk to her whenever I want?" Marcus asked.

Liam nodded and suddenly had an armful as the little boy hugged him.

"Thank you, mister."

I smiled at the exchange as Liam chuckled, hugging him back.

"Now, Marcus, we'll have to discuss timezones later, okay?" Anna spoke up. "Because we can't be calling Sammy in the middle of the night."

Marcus nodded, returning to his seat and quickly becoming consumed in eating his breakfast.

"I can see that my daughter's going to be spoiled," my dad said after a moment.

"Yes, sir, she is," Liam replied, matter-of-factly. "I have the means to do so and I can't imagine what I'd enjoy spending the money on more."

Breakfast continued and conversation drifted onto the kids and how they were doing in school and when their next baseball and softball games were.

"Why don't you go make sure you've got everything packed?" my mom told me, effectively offering me a escape from the table. 

"I'll join you," Liam stated, standing and waiting for me to lead the way.

As soon as we exited the kitchen, he slipped his fingers into mine, letting me lead him up the stairs and down the short hallway to my room.

"Your family seems close," he commented, sitting down on my bed and pulling me over to sit next to him.

I shrugged and nodded. "My sister's  dom  travels with work a lot. He's never really taken her with him, so she gets lonely - "

"He just leaves his sub alone all the time?" Liam asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he says its because of the kids and school now, but he's always been like that - even before the kids were in the picture."

His fingers lightly squeezed mine, looking down to study the way our hands fit together. "Well, I don't know how any dom could want to leave their sub alone that much - I definitely wouldn't want to."

"Is that why you want to wait on kids?" I asked after a moment.

He nodded. "I want to be around for my kids - there's not a way I could do that with touring the world."

I nodded as he wrapped  his other hand around mine. 

"Why do you want to wait on kids?" he asked, watching me carefully.

"Um, I just - " I shrugged, uncomfortably. "I hated the idea of someone wanting me just to produce their offspring."

He smiled, softly. "Well, you don't need to worry about that." He reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and let his fingers run across my jaw. I looked up at him and we sat there for a few moments, just staring into each other's eyes.

"You have the prettiest blue eyes," I murmured and then blushed as I realized I'd spoken my thoughts aloud. 

Liam grinned. "I haven't figured out what color yours are yet," he whispered. "Because I could've sworn they were dark green yesterday - but they look blue now."

"They change colors," I admitted, shyly looking away.

"Like a mood ring?" he teased.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

We were silent for a moment.

"You're all packed?" he asked, returning to the reason we'd been sent upstairs.

I nodded. "I've got stuff for tonight and tomorrow in here," I told him, patting the backpack next to my bed. "And everything else is packed," I said, pointing towards the boxes at the foot of my bed.

"I think I'll go drop these off at FedEx and let you have a bit to say goodbye, yeah?" he proposed.

I stood to help him carry the boxes downstairs and he waved me off.

"I've got this, love. Go talk to your sister and the kids. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay," I agreed. I stepped over to stand on my tip-toes to press a kiss to his cheek and blushed as he smiled at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a slow build, just so you all know, but I hope its a good torturous slow. :)
> 
> Comments/kudos/suggestions welcome and appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam, can we talk for a sec?" Anna asked as soon as I got downstairs.

"Sure," I replied and followed her out the back door to sit on the porch.

"I just - I wanted to warn you," Anna started and I looked over at her in surprise. "About  doms  - they - well, they can be really demanding and you just - just do whatever he wants, okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

"I - I don't think Liam's like that - "

"Just be careful," she insisted.

"Okay," I said, unable to face asking what Justin had done to her to make her feel the need to warn me.

"Don't get me wrong, he seems sweet, but I thought Justin was - well, it doesn't mean they're always so nice."

"I'll be careful," I assured her.

"I hope he's different - I do, for your sake. I hope he really is patient and kind."

I nodded, thinking he really did seem to be those things.

"And if you have any questions about - about anything, I'm always here."

I blushed and nodded. "I'm gonna miss you."

She pulled me into a hug. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss you, too, sis."

\---

As soon as Anna and the kids had left, my mother ordered me up the stairs to change for lunch. I stood in front of my closet, staring, until I heard my mom let Liam in the front door. I quickly grabbed my phone and texted him. 

*Can you come upstairs please?

A few moments later, he knocked on my bedroom twice before letting himself in.

"Did you need something?"

"How nice is the place we're going?" I asked, noting that he was in dark skinny jeans and a light-blue button-up. He didn't seem terribly dressed up, but I wasn't sure if that was indicative that I didn't need to wear a dress or something.

"Fairly nice," he answered.

"I wasn't sure what I should wear," I admitted.

He turned to my closet, flipping through the clothes still hanging there. "Your jeans are fine," he assured me. "Just need a bit nicer top - " He glanced down at my pink chucks. " - and different shoes."

"I have some silver flats," I offered, crouching to search through the bottom of my closet.

Liam chose a few tops from my closet, tossing them onto my bed. "One of these will work," he told me. "And make sure you throw your Chucks in to wear tomorrow - you'll want comfy shoes for the plane."

"Okay, thanks," I murmured.

"I'll see you downstairs," he replied, quickly pressing a kiss to my forehead before leaving me to change.

\---

"Are you sure you don't want to wear a dress, dear?" my mother asked as soon as she saw me coming down the stairs.

"We have some errands to run after lunch," Liam told her, saving me from having to answer my mother. "I told her not to dress up too much."

I smiled up at him as he came to stand next to me, taking my backpack from my shoulder and placing it on his own.

"Are we all ready to go?" my father asked, opening the front door to gesture us all outside. Liam led me over to the Escalade as my parents got into their small Altima.

Liam helped me into the passenger side, setting my backpack in the backseat before coming around to climb into the driver's side himself. I buckled my seatbelt and waited for him to speak as we pulled away from the curb.

"What did you have in those heavy boxes?" he asked.

"Oh, my books," I apologized. "Sorry, I couldn't bear to leave any of them."

"What kind of books?"

"Well, I like fantasy stuff - like Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings - but then there's some cheesy romance novels in there, too," I admitted with a small blush.

He nodded. "So you like to read."

"I love to read."

He didn't say anything, but he looked thoughtful and I couldn't resist asking - 

"What're you thinking?"

Liam smiled, glancing over at me. "I was thinking about which guest room could be turned into a little library for you."

My mouth dropped open in surprise.

He chuckled, reaching over to gently close. "I told you I was going to spoil you, love."

"I just - I mean, wow, that'd be - I'd love that," I stuttered out.

He just grinned. "We've got your doctor's appointment after lunch and then we'll go to Best Buy and get an iPad for your family - probably wait on getting yours 'til we get to London."

"Oh," I replied, surprised that he was planning on getting me one as well. "Okay."

"You really haven't grasped the whole 'spoiled' thing, have you?"

I shook my head. "It's hard to wrap my mind around."

Liam just chuckled.

\---

"Reservation for four; it should be under 'Liam Payne'," Liam informed the hostess.

"Ah, yes, right this way, sir," she said, her eyes lingering over Liam's body before turning to lead us to our table. His hand slipped around my waist as we followed her and when she stopped at the table, she frowned as she noticed it. "Is this alright?" she asked, gesturing to the table.

"This looks fine," Liam assured her, pulling out my chair for me.

"Your waitress will be right out," she said, setting menus on the table and walking away.

My dad pulled out my mother's chair on the opposite side of the table before taking his seat across from my dom.

"How much time do you spend traveling, Liam?" he asked as we all opened our menus.

"Usually two or three months and then a month or two break before we're on the road again."

"Sam's never even been on a plane," my father told him.

Liam glanced over at me in surprise. "She hadn't mentioned that."

I shrugged, unsure if I was supposed to respond to that.

"What're you thinking of getting, Sam?" my mom asked, distracting me from my father and my  dom's  conversation.

"I'm not sure," I replied, looking over the menu.

"Well, there's some salads on the second page," she told me.

"Mom, I don't - "

"I know, but you really need to start watching your figure, dear."

I bit my lip, offended by her words, but unsure how to respond with my new  dom  sitting right next to me - maybe he agreed with her.

"You can't be eating junk if you're going to be trying to get pregnant," she continued, unyielding. "You don't want to be one of those subs that gains twenty pounds just because she's landed a  dom , now, do you?"

I felt Liam's hand on my leg, palm up, asking for my hand. I slipped my fingers through his and blushed as I realized he'd heard my mother's words.

"Order whatever you want, darling," he assured me, shooting a small glare towards my mother.

She shot me a look and I flipped the menu over to look at the salads, uncomfortable.

Liam leaned in close t whisper into my ear. "There's nothing wrong with your figure, love. Don't make me watch you force yourself to eat a salad." I could hear the overlying order in his tone.

"Yes, sir," I murmured, flipping back to the seafood. He pointed out a delicious-looking shrimp platter and I shook my head. "I couldn't possibly finish that," I insisted.

"Why don't we share it, then?" he offered.

"Okay," I agreed.

Our waitress appeared, apologizing for the wait. "Can I get you started on some drinks?"

Liam ordered water for the both of us and my parents each requested a soda - diet for my mother.

"I'll be right back with those," the lady assured us and I noticed she was absolutely checking out my  dom , just as the hostess at the door had done.

A small sigh escaped my lips and he shot me a confused look, squeezing my hand before turning back to his conversation with my father.

"What're your plans for the afternoon?" my mom asked, leaving our  doms  to their conversation.

"I've got a doctor's appointment and then we're going to - "

"Doctor's appointment?" my mother cut me off.

I nodded. "To get on birth control," I supplied. "And then we're going to Best Buy to get that iPad for - "

"You're getting on birth control?"

"That's her and her  dom's  decision," my father reminded her with a warning look.

She glanced between us. "Of course, I just - I thought Sammy wanted children."

"We're waiting a while," I replied, hoping she'd drop the matter.

"You may be approached and asked about me and Samantha," Liam continued talking, swaying the topic elsewhere. "It'd be in everyone's best interest if you don't speak to them. They're just fishing for a story."

My dad nodded. "Of course."

"I appreciate it," Liam replied. "I hope they don't bother you, but I can't be sure."

The waitress returned with our drinks and took our orders. I listened as Liam and my dad spoke about a few semi-random topics, choosing to remain silent rather than try to speak to my mother.

Our food arrived and Liam turned to speak to me as we shared a plate.

"You're quiet," he commented.

I shrugged, shooting a glance at my mother to verify she wasn't listening before voicing my concerns. "Are there - well, do you have any, like, rules about eating?"

"Well, I won't be letting you binge on ice cream unless it's a special occasion if that's what you mean," he replied with a teasing smile.

" Liam ."

He grinned. "I expect you to try new things, but, no, I won't make you eat something you don't like."

"Okay," I replied, relieved.

"I want you healthy," he added. "But that doesn't mean forcing salads down your throat."

We each took a few bites of our food and glanced over at my parents who remained locked in their own conversation across the table.

"If I got you some - informative - books, would you read them for me?" Liam asked.

I glanced up at him, not entirely sure what he meant by 'informative'. "Of course." I nodded.

"We'll make a stop at Barnes and Noble this afternoon, then. Get you some reading material for the plane."

"How long is our flight?" I asked.

"Non-stop is about ten hours," he said. "But we've got a short layover so it'll be a bit longer."

I nodded, taking a sip of water.

"You can try to sleep through some of it," he assured me. "And there's always movies on the plane, too."

"First class is a lot more comfortable, too," my mother added. "It won't be too bad - just long."

"You'll be fine," Liam said.

\---

"What doctor are we going to? I asked, hoping he'd thought to schedule me with a female doctor - or at least a male sub.

"Dr. Lisa Montgomery," Liam replied, glancing down at the business card he'd gotten the address from.

I sighed in relief.

He chuckled lightly. "I kind of thought you'd prefer a woman."

"Yeah - I just - I've never - "

"I figured, love," he assured me. "I'll be with you the whole time, but I can turn my back when you change if you like, okay?"

I swallowed thickly. "Okay."

\---

We didn't have much of a wait before a nurse came out, calling my name. She took my height and weight before handing me a gown and directing us to an exam room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly, go ahead and change."

I nodded and Liam followed me into the exam room, closing the door behind us.

Liam dutifully turned his back to me as I kicked my shoes off, quickly undressing.

"The pill isn't really a viable option with all of the traveling we'll be doing," Liam said. "The timezone changes would make it hard to take at the same time every day - we may ask about the patch or something."

"Okay, yeah."

A few seconds later, I awkwardly sat down on the exam table and told him he could turn around. He pulled a chair up next to me and sat down.

"What - um, reading material are you getting me?" I asked, curious about his earlier request.

"There's a few books that I think will fill in your knowledge on safe words and the color system and subspace - that kind of thing," he replied, carefully watching my reaction.

"Oh - okay." I couldn't help the nervous little flip of my stomach at his words.

"Not because we'll need to use them soon," he assured me. "I just want you to be prepared whenever the situation arises."

There was a knock at the door, a pause, and then a pretty blonde entered the room. "Samantha Reyes?" she asked.

"That'd be me - it's 'Sam'."

"Oh, okay, Sam." She made a quick note on the chart in her hand. "And this is?" she asked, glancing at Liam.

"My  dom , Liam," I replied, proud that I hadn't stumbled over the words.

"And you're here for birth control," she noted. "Well, Sam, have you ever been to a gynecologist?"

I shook my head.

She quickly explained what she was going to do before taking my blood pressure, checking my breasts and then my vagina. I blushed throughout the exam, but not nearly as much as I'd expected to. She had a very calming presence and walked me through the entire thing.

"Now," she said, snapping off the latex gloves and tossing them into the trash can before making a note on her file. "What kind of birth control are we thinking about?"

"Well, we're gonna be traveling a lot - changing timezones," I explained. "So the pill doesn't seem very practical."

"No, that doesn't sound like it. There are other options."

"The patch?" I asked.

She nodded. "That only has to be changed once a week, although I might suggest an implant. It's a fair chunk of money - "

"That's not an issue," Liam insisted.

"Well, with your situation it might be ideal."

"What is it?" I asked.

She quickly explained that a little rod about the size of a matchstick would be injected into my arm that would release stuff (I didn't bother to learn the medical terms involved) that would prevent pregnancy.

"They're 99% effective and it lasts for three years or until you have it taken out."

"99% effective?" Liam asked, surprised.

"It's the most effective birth control on the market," she confirmed.

"And the risks?" I asked.

"There is some irregular bleeding in the first six to twelve months in some cases. And many women have fewer periods after the first year, which is totally normal."

"Babe, what d'you think?" Liam asked me.

"Sounds good to me," I replied.

"Can we get it done today?" Liam turned to the doctor.

She nodded. "Give me just a minute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! :) Updates are random, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later, my arm was a bit sore, but I was glad I wouldn't have to remember to take birth control every day.

"Okay, babe?" Liam asked.

"Just a little sore," I assured him. "Glad I don't have to do it again for a while."

Liam chuckled.

"Where to next? Best Buy?" I asked.

He nodded, turning out of the parking lot.

"And then we can be done with my parents for the day," I said, happily.

"Thought you'd be a bit more upset."

I shrugged. "Glad to be away from my mother's orders, is that bad? I mean, your orders are different - I just - it's not that - "

"Calm down, love," he assured me, reaching over to pat my leg.

I took a deep breath, gathering my thoughts. "She has a very specific idea of how all subs are supposed to act - she eased up a bit on my sister when she ended up matched with a tosser, but she's harder on me after - Well, after three rejections, she thought something was wrong with me," I admitted.

"I can't imagine what kind of  dom  would turn you away," Liam said. "Honestly, I'm glad they did, though. I wouldn't have had a chance with you otherwise."

I blushed, slightly. "I don't - I feel like I don't know you at all. But - I trust you. It's the strangest thing to me."

Liam smiled, sliding our fingers together. "I'm told that's how it's supposed to feel."

We drove in silence for a few moments.

"Would you mind playing - like - twenty questions?" I asked.

"Do I get to ask questions, too?"

"Yeah, if you want to. Absolute honesty?"

He nodded. "If we're allowed to put questions on hold."

"Okay. That sounds fair."

"Ladies first."

"What're your parents like?"

Liam chuckled. "Not what I expected for a first question." He followed the GPS's orders to turn left before continuing. "My parents have been together since they were eighteen and nineteen - my dad's a bit older. They got married two years later." He paused, thoughtful for a moment. "My mum is the sweetest lady, I swear. She almost always greets me with a hug and a kiss - whether its been a couple hours or a couple months… My dad is a guy's guy. He's really quiet but when he talks, you know to listen because it's important. I think the most important thing he's taught me is the importance of listening - especially to your sub. He's studied my mum so long and so thoroughly that he seems to know what she wants or needs before she's figured it out herself."

"Sounds wonderful."

He grinned, nodding. "I don't get to see them as often as I'd like, but we talk on the phone and video chat a lot."

"So you're a good son," I commented with a small nod. "Your turn," I reminded him.

"How do you feel about traveling?" he asked.

"I always wanted to see the world," I confessed. "I just didn't think I'd get the opportunity to do so."

"Good."

"London was always one of the main places I wanted to see," I added with a tiny smile.

He grinned.

"What's your relationship with your bandmates like?" It seemed like they spent a lot of time together, so I was curious if there was any weirdness or stress there.

"They're like my brothers - and I always wanted a brother, so - " He shrugged. "Are you nervous about tonight?"

A blush crossed my cheeks. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean - we're sleeping in the same bed. I just wanted to know if that was freaking you out at all," he clarified, watching me carefully.

"We're not gonna - I mean - "

"I've yet to kiss you, love," he reminded me. "And I said we'd go as slow as you needed."

"I guess - I dunno. I'm a bit nervous - are we gonna, like, cuddle or - ?"

"Definitely. I'm definitely a  cuddler ," he replied with a promising grin.

"Okay. Um - " I wasn't sure how to respond to that. "What's Harry like?" I asked, hoping he'd just let the conversation shift in another direction.

Liam looked over at me. "Harry?"

"Well, it sounds like he's the only other sub I'll really be around, so - " My fingers fidgeted nervously. " - I just wondered if we'd get along - he and I - "

Liam noticed my hands awkwardly folding and unfolding and then turned to keep his eyes on the road. "Harry's a charmer. I don't know anyone he can't get along with. He spends most of his time with  doms  - Louis and the rest of us - so I can't say how you'll get along, but he's one of the nicest guys I know."

"You said he wasn't exactly your typical sub," I prodded, curious.

He shrugged. "He's never been afraid to speak his mind. He enjoys following orders, but he doesn't let people - doms - walk all over him. He and Louis have found a - well, they just seem to be on a lot more even grounding than most couples."

I nodded. "A strong sub."

"Yeah," he said. "Guess you could say that."

"You like that? Or just in other people's subs?"

He turned to me in surprise. "Isn't it my turn to ask a question?" he teased after a moment.

"Oh, yeah - I just - "

"I don't like to classify what I want in a sub, because I don't want my sub to think they should have to completely change to fit what I say I want - "

"But isn't that the point?" I asked as he turned into Best Buy.

"The point?"

"Subs have to be whatever their  dom  wants," I clarified.

"I thought you said you liked romance novels."

"What does that have to do with - "

"Is that how relationships work in books you've read? Because we need to get you new books if that's the case."

I shook my head, confused. "Of course not, but those are fiction, not reality."

Liam pulled into a parking space and turned to look at me. "Is that what you've been taught? To become whatever your dom wants?"

"Well, yeah." I didn't understand why he was questioning the very foundation of the entire  dom  and sub dynamic.

He reached over and took one of my hands, encompassing it between his own. "Sam, that is not how this is going to work. I'm your  dom  and I'm here to take care of you and protect you and nurture you and maybe someday love you." He paused, waiting for me to look up at him. " Not  change you."

"But, the rules - "

"All have a purpose in mind for your own well-being," he insisted.

"Calling you 'sir' in public?" 

"I'm not really a fan of the skepticism you're giving me right now."

I looked away with a slight blush, staring down at my hands.

"I want you to call me 'sir' in public because it's a sign of respect. Not because I need it, but because other people expect - need - to see it. There are people who think that a sub should be punished if they don't behave a certain way in public - I disagree," he assured me. "But with my job, we'll have to meet with some of these people - be around some of these people - maybe even eat with these people. Behaving well makes everything go smoother for the both of us."

"Okay…"

"Surely your father didn't always expect your mother to call him 'sir'?"

I shrugged. "She said it was a sign of respect - I can count on one hand how many times I've heard her call him by his first name."

"I'm scrutinized by the public and you will be, too - that's the only reason - "

"So I should stick with 'sir' if it's anyone other than the two of us?" I asked, confused by his response.

He nodded. "And the band - they won't mind. And my family."

"Okay."

"I swear there's a good reason behind every rule, whether it's or your health or your safety or your happiness - it all comes down to you."

"Am I allowed to ask for the reasons?" I asked, wondering how much things would change as we entered his world.

"In the appropriate setting, yes."

"I appreciate that," I murmured.

"Of course."

\---

"Well, Sammy, we're gonna miss you," my dad muttered, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you, too, Daddy."

"Love you. Be good to him." He hugged me again before turning to speak to my dom.

"Take care of yourself," my mother advised.

I smiled and nodded.

She pulled me into a hug and I heard her sniffle.

"Mom, I promise I'll call - and I'll visit as soon as we can."

She released me and nodded, dabbing at her eyes. "I'll miss you."

"I know - what'll you possibly do all alone with Daddy?"

A significant glance was exchanged between my parents and I blushed as Liam chuckled.

"Take care of her," my dad ordered.

Liam slipped his arm around my shoulders. "It'll be my absolute pleasure, sir."

I bashfully smiled up at him.

"And be good," my mother added.

"We should get going," Liam said.

I nodded, quickly slipping away from him to give each of my parents one last hug.

"Bye, love you," I told them before turning to follow Liam back out to the Escalade.

As I was climbing into the car, I spotted a flash over Liam's shoulder. I squinted for a second before I realized what it was.

"Liam, there's a guy with a camera over there," I told him, gesturing with a tilt of my head.

Liam sighed, not bothering to look. "We've been lucky so far." He shut my door and walked around to climb into his side of the car.

"What're we gonna do?" I asked, still a little wary of facing the paparazzi.

"Nothing. We'll see if he follows us." Liam shrugged.

"Do you not have, like, a bodyguard ever?"

"I didn't think I'd need him, so I left him in Sydney with the boys - we usually only really have problems when we're all together," he informed me, pulling away from the curb.

"Oh, so he won't be in London, either?"

Liam shook his head. "I don't think it'll be bad enough to need him."

I stayed silent, wondering what was bad enough to need a bodyguard if he didn't think the crowd of paparazzi the day before was.

"They won't hurt you," Liam assured me after a moment. "Paparazzi just want a story or a good picture to make up a story - they don't usually do more than yell and flash a camera at us."

"Why do you need a bodyguard then?"

"The crowds - fans and paps and everything - they can get dangerous. Fans that just want a picture or to touch us - sometimes they don't quite realize how vicious they're being."

"Oh," I replied, unable to come up with much of a response to the information.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he promised.

I turned to see if anyone was following us.

"I don't see anyone back there," Liam muttered, glancing in his mirror.

"Have they figured out what hotel you're at?"

He shrugged. "Took them longer than I expected to track you down."

I frowned.

"Matches are public record," he reminded me. "Usually takes a few days to be put in the system, but wouldn't take a lot to get someone to leak the info early."

"Oh, yeah."

"They might be waiting at the hotel."

"Good thing we've still got another stop to make."

\---

Liam quickly found the section of the store he wanted and pulled a few books off of the shelves.

"Did you want to look around a bit, love?" he asked.

I tried to decide what he wanted me to answer and he caught my glance towards the graphic novels nearby.

He chuckled. "Lead the way. You can get something fun for the plane, too."

I grinned and walked over to the graphic novel aisle, quickly searching for the next volume of The Flash that I needed. I noticed Liam was studying the selection of Batman comics and grinned as I saw him add a book to the pile in his hand. It took me a few minutes to spot the volume I wanted and I turned to find Liam talking to two girls: a pretty blonde and a stunning brunette.

"What're you doing in town?" the brunette asked, twirling her curly hair between her fingers.

"Heading out tomorrow," Liam replied, not answering the question.

"I heard you had a new sub," the blonde interjected. "What happened to Sophia?"

"She was so pretty."

"Stunning, really," she agreed with her friend.

"Didn't work out." Liam turned to see that I was awkwardly standing back, waiting. "Ladies, if you'll excuse me, we need to get going." He offered his hand to me and I took it, watching as realization crossed both girls' faces. "Find what you needed, love?" he asked.

I nodded and he led me towards the register.

"Nice meeting you," he politely told the girls as we passed them.

I smiled as I realized I knew the cashier, Ariel - she was a friend from high school that I hadn't spoken with in some time.

"Did you find everything - oh, hey, Sam," she said as she looked up, recognizing me.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked. 

"Oh, I'm doing pretty good," Ariel replied, starting to ring up the books Liam and I laid on the counter. "How about you? I'd heard you were unmatchable." She attempted a sympathetic tone and failed.

I shifted awkwardly on my feet, not realizing she'd became such a gossip.

"My cousin got rejected the first time around and he still found a  dom  - but I heard it was what? Five times for you?"

"Three," I supplied in a small voice, embarrassed.

Liam interrupted before she could continue. "Actually, I'm her dom."

Ariel's smile faltered as she took in Liam's appearance.

I smirked as I saw a magazine with One Direction on the cover nearby. "Can I get this, too?" I asked.

"Of course, love," he replied, not bothering to see what I was referring to until it was on the counter in front of us. Ariel picked it up to scan it and her gaze darted up to look at Liam with wide eyes.

"You're - you're - " she stuttered, surprised.

I bit my lip, trying to hold back a grin.

Liam pulled out his wallet and handed her a credit card. She swiped it and returned it with a quiet, awed " Sam " thrown in my direction.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread false rumors about my sub," Liam told her shortly.

"Oh, sorry, I - "

"Could we get a bag for these?" he said, ignoring her apology.

"Of course." She quickly slipped the pile of books into a plastic bag and handed it to Liam. "Thank you. Nice to see you, Sam."

"Thanks, Ariel," I murmured, noting the shift in my  dom's  mood.

"Thank you," Liam said, slipping his hand around my waist to steer me out of the store. He helped me into the Escalade without a word.

As we were pulling out of the parking lot, I nervously asked "Liam? Is there something wrong?"

He huffed out a frustrated breath and I tried to keep myself from prematurely freaking out. "Trying to decide on your punishment," he finally said, his eyes glued to the road.

I let out a shaky breath and my hands started to tremble.

"You weren't very nice back there, Samantha," he chastised. "I don't appreciate your bragging about my fame - even in the subtle way that it was done."

"But - "

" Don't  argue with me. I know she wasn't very nice to you, but I was taking care of it. There was no need for you to smirk as she realized who I was - like I was a prize to be won." He took a deep breath.

I crossed my arms, trying to contain the shaking and hold myself together. I didn't want to cry over my first punishment, but I was terrified of what it would be.

"Spanking or time away from me are my usual choice of punishment," he continued, eye's still refusing to even glance at me. "But this early in our relationship, I don't feel that either of those would be very effective."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliffhanger :) Sorry? :)
> 
> Comments/kudos are much appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry," I murmured. He still hadn't looked at me or informed me of my punishment and we were getting closer and closer to his hotel. My nervousness was growing by the second.

"You have no idea what fame does to your life. The lack of privacy; the constant need to - wait, that's it. I've got it."

I waited, concentrating on breathing in and out at a steady pace.

"Your punishment," he finally continued. "No privacy for the evening."

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked when he didn't elaborate, proud that my voice had barely quivered over the question.

"I won't be leaving you alone - at all. If you go to the bathroom, I'll be standing a few feet away…when you shower, I'll be right there…you'll get no privacy whatsoever."

I blushed. "Oh-okay."

"Privacy is a cost of fame. That's something you need to learn."

"Yes, sir," I murmured.

We turned into the hotel and saw a crowd of paparazzi - cameras rapidly flashing as they spotted Liam's car. Liam quickly found a parking space close to the door.

"Don't worry, love," he assured me, noting my anxious glances at the crowd. "I'll be right next to you the whole time, okay?"

I nodded.

"Just don't say anything, alright?"

"Okay," I agreed.

He exited the Escalade and came around to open my door. "Just breathe, baby," he whispered as he led me towards the door. His arm was around my shoulders and I immediately wrapped my arm around his waist, assuring the we couldn't be separated.

"Samantha, how does it feel being matched with Liam?"

"Liam, is she the one?"

"When are you going back to Sydney?"

"What do your bandmates think of you leaving?"

"What happened to Sophia?"

"Where're you going?"

"Are you taking her home?"

"Samantha, how is he treating you?"

We reached the glass doors and slipped inside, away from the noise. The entire lobby looked up to see who had caused the commotion outside. Liam ignored them, leading me over to the elevator where a middle-aged woman and her young daughter stood waiting.

The little girl kept looking up at Liam and blushing. I caught her eye and smiled as she quickly looked away.

"That's a very pretty dress," I told her.

She shyly looked back up at me. "Thank you," she  murmured as the elevator arrived.

As soon as we'd entered the elevator, I kneeled down to talk to her. "I'm Sam," I introduced myself. "And this is Liam." I pointed at my dom.

Her eyes darted up to meet Liam's, too shy to speak to the man.

"This is Maddie," her mother supplied. "She's a bit of a One Direction fan."

"Oh? Is that right, Maddie?" Liam asked, crouching down next to me to speak to the girl.

She nodded, eyes darting to her mother and back to Liam.

"Well, would you like a picture?" he gently asked. "And maybe you'll grace me with a hug, too?"

Maddie looked up to her mother, waiting for her nod of approval before darting into Liam's waiting arms.

"Oh, you give good hugs, too!" he exclaimed.

She giggled into his shoulder.

"Maddie, turn around and smile," her mother requested, her phone ready to snap a picture.

I stood, moving out of the picture and pulling out my own phone to snap a quick shot of the adorable little girl with my dom.

"Thank you," Maddie's mom said, shaking Liam's hand as the elevator came to a halt. "Come along, Maddie, your daddy's waiting."

Maddie quickly gave Liam another hug before darting out of the elevator with her mother.

"Bye, Maddie!" Liam called after her.

She shyly turned and waved, a huge grin on her face before the doors closed behind them.

"She was cute," I commented, trying to fill the awkward silence left in their wake.

"You got a picture?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was too cute to pass up," I admitted.

"We'll post it on Twitter," Liam said. "After we set up your account."

"Are you - I mean, when are you or are you - telling people about me?" I asked, stumbling over my words.

"People? Like family and friends or the press?"

"I kind of assumed your family knew and your bandmates know because you're here rather than there…"

Liam was silent as we got off the elevator and walked down to his room. He slid a key card in the slot and opened the door, gesturing me inside.

"Why do you ask?" he finally said.

"I just didn't know if it was, like, a thing you announced or if you just let people figure it out - I wasn't sure how the whole line between what they know and what we don't tell them worked…"

"I - well, I planned to just let people find out or assume until we have an interview and they ask. It tends to come up in interviews - who's single and not."

"Oh."

He studied me for a moment until I broke eye contact, walking over to look out his balcony doors. I admired the view of the city as I waited for him to say something.

"Did you expect an announcement?" he carefully asked.

I turned to face him and shook my head. "I don't really know what to expect. I just wanted to be prepared - if that was something that was going to happen…I know you told me not to talk to them, but I didn't know if you talked to them or how much or…I just wanted to know what to expect."

Liam shook his head, a little of the tension leaving his shoulders. "Avoid talking to the paps as a rule - they like twisting our words."

I nodded. "When's your next interview? In Sydney?"

"I think the boys are doing one without me tomorrow, then I'm not sure - it's the only one scheduled for Sydney."

The conversation came to a halt and I turned to admire the view out the balcony doors again.

"Are you hungry, love?" Liam asked.

I shrugged.

"Samantha."

I turned to face him, blushing. "Sorry. I mean, I'm not that hungry at the moment, but if you're ready to eat, I'd be okay with eating now."

He smiled. "Much better. The restaurant downstairs closes soon, so if you want to eat there, we should head down. Otherwise, it'll be room service."

"I'm okay with either," I replied.

"I think we'll wait a bit and get room service, then." He sat down on the couch in the middle of the room, picking up the remote to the TV it was facing.

I took a moment to look around the small suite as he started flipping through channels. There was an open door to the right of the balcony doors that led to the bedroom and I assumed the bathroom was through there, since there didn't appear to be any other doors. A table with a few wooden chairs sat next to a small refrigerator on the opposite wall, a painting of a flower hanging above it.

"I forgot my backpack," I admitted, suddenly realizing it was absent.

He looked over and I flinched, afraid of him doling out some punishment for my forgetfulness. "I'll have someone get it," he assured me, picking up his phone and appearing to text someone.

I stood there, feeling awkward as I didn't know what to do with myself. He gestured me over to sit next to him after a moment.

"Got your phone?" he asked.

I nodded, pulling it out of my pocket before sitting down.

"Passcode?" he asked, taking it from me.

"Ten-fifteen," I replied.

He smiled. "Our anniversary." He typed in the passcode and hit a few buttons as I watched, pulling up Twitter. "You don't have a Twitter account, right?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Okay, I'll set one up real fast…The fans like having a little bit of access to our personal lives," he explained. "But they can be pretty mean - well, some of them - so don't get too caught up in what they might say to you."

"Okay." 

"Seriously, don't let them get to you." He hit a few more buttons. "Do you have a favorite number?"

I was confused by the question until I realized he was trying to give me a username and my name was already taken. "Nine?" I replied.

He nodded. "SammyReyes9 it is." Another pause as he typed a few more things and then he turned the camera on me. "Smile."

I frowned, reaching up to blindly check my hair, unprepared for a picture.

"Sammy." He pouted.

I smiled and posed for the picture. "I'd rather have one with you," I admitted, hoping he'd agree.

He scooted closer to me and switched the camera around for us to take a picture. He clicked two quick pictures as we both smiled and then I started to move away, slightly. "Hold on," he said. His phone appeared from his pocket and he snapped another picture. "I need a new background," he explained and I blushed slightly, pleased.

I watched as he changed the background on his phone before returning to mine. He hit a few more buttons and then showed it to me, displaying my new Twitter profile.

"Here," he said, gesturing for me to take it. "Send out your first tweet."

I took the phone and he guided me through composing a tweet, attaching a picture, and tagging him.

"I didn't follow anyone for you, other than me," he explained when I returned to my timeline. "I figured you could handle that."

"Okay," I agreed, clicking on the little magnifying glass to open the search bar.

We were silent for several moments until I had to ask him - "What's the little bell and number mean?"

"That's your notifications," he explained, distracted by the football game on the television. "Click on it and it shows who's following you and retweeting your stuff and replying or trying to talk to you - be careful about answering anyone," he cautioned. 

"Retweet?"

A small chuckle fell from his lips. "If you like something someone posts, you can 'favorite' it by clicking the little heart under it or you can 'retweet' it with the squared arrows - that 'retweets' it to your followers. Like, I retweeted your tweet of me and Maddie."

"Oh-okay," I replied. "Doesn't sound too complicated."

"You'll pick up the lingo, it's pretty easy once you get used to it."

I returned to playing with Twitter on my phone as he turned back to the game.

\---

"We still have to go over our lists," he reminded me as we sat down to eat.

I swallowed, nervous. "Okay."

"I'm not going to rush you into anything," he assured me again. "I just need to know what you're okay with and going to be willing to try and don't want anything to do with."

I nodded, studying my food.

"And you can change your mind about being okay with something at any point, okay?"

"Okay."

"Have you ever been kissed?" he asked.

I shook my head, trying to will the blush on my cheeks to go away.

"Okay. Just wanted to know where we are. No reason to delve to deep into the kinkier stuff with your inexperience - no rush. Can you look at me?"

I forced my eyes up to meet his.

"I'm totally okay with being your first, okay? Don't be embarrassed."

I chose to take a bite of my sandwich in lieu of replying.

"Basically, everything we're talking about here won't be happening until I'm sure you're ready. Like, you're okay with kissing?"

"Yeah."

"Anywhere you don't want my mouth to go?... Oral?" he added at my confusion.

I blushed. " Th -that's fine."

"If we try it and you don't like it, you can - "

"Change my mind." I smiled. "I got it."

" Penetrative ? Anal?"

My face was permanently red as we continued to discuss our impending sex life. I shrugged and nodded, looking back down at my sandwich.

"I'm green-lighting all of the above, just to be clear... Are you willing to try blow jobs?"

I shifted in my seat. "Yeah."

"Any touching you don't like or want?"

I shrugged.

"Okay. Have you picked out a  safe-word ?" he asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it," I admitted.

"That's alright," he assured me. "We shouldn't need it yet. And 'stop' works, too, in the meantime, of course. Think about it."

I nodded.

"Mine's 'shark'," he added.

"Okay."

"Anything you want to put out there as a hard 'no'?"

"Waterworks totally gross me out," I confessed after a moment's thought.

He chuckled. "Grosses me out, too, babe."

"And bondage..."

He frowned. "Your list said 'maybe'."

"Just - hold off on it?  Kinda  freaks me out, but I'd just really need to trust the other person..."

He nodded, a small smile playing across his lips. "Good - I definitely want to tie you up, babe, but I can wait."

A small pause as I tried not to freak out over his words. "Are you into whips or anything like that?" I hesitantly asked.

"Blood-play is a hard 'no' for me and I'm not much of a fan of whips, either. When I spank you, it'll be my bare hand against your bare ass - no whips." He reached over and stole a chip from my plate. "Are you against being blindfolded?"

I sucked in a deep breath. "Willing to try it, but it sounds scary."

"It just amplifies your other senses," he assured me. "And I'd never leave you alone. We'll definitely wait on it, though."

I squirmed in my seat as I realized I needed to pee. His punishment meant he was going to follow me into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked as the conversation came to a halt.

I nervously licked my lips and noticed his eyes flickered down to watch my tongue before returning to my eyes. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," he replied, waiting for me to move.

"Are you  gonna , like, watch or...?" My pulse was escalating as my nerves kicked in full force.

"This is your punishment," he reminded me, standing up. "But I'm willing to turn away - I think my being there is enough. You understand why you're being punished?"

I stood and started towards the bathroom, quickly reciting my wrong-doings. "I was inappropriately rude and I bragged about your fame, which I have no right to be bragging about - You worked hard to get where you are and I was just lucky enough to be matched with you."

"You think you're lucky now?" I couldn't quite read his tone and stopped to look at him.

"I thought I was lucky the moment you said you were going to take me."

He stared into my eyes for a moment and then nodded to himself, gesturing me into the bathroom. He followed me inside and turned towards the open door, his back to me and the toilet.

My hands were shaking as I undid the button on my skinny jeans. I jumped as he spoke again.

"Months from now, this won't be a big deal, hopefully. Undressing with me in the room, I mean."

I didn't reply, trying to finish my business as quickly as possible in case he changed his mind and decided to turn around.

"You're showering tonight?" he asked as I was pulling my pants up. His back remained facing me as he spoke.

"Y-yeah."

"You know I'd love to join you - " My heartrate quickened. " - but I won't, don't worry. Probably sit on the toilet and talk."

I turned and  flushed  before stepping up to the sink to wash my hands.

Liam cautiously turned at the sound of running water. "I'm not trying to rush you," he continued. "I just want to make sure you know that I want you - I don't want you to doubt that, but I don't want to freak you out, either. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"Are you freaked out?"

I took a deep breath, debating the merits of lying to him and decided against it. "Yeah, a little."

"Because I'm attracted to you?" He carefully watched me as I dried my hands off.

"I'm - I'm afraid you'll change your mind," I admitted, turning towards him.

"About what?"

"Waiting. You're being so sweet about the whole thing now, but how am I supposed to know if that's just because it's only the second day? What if I'm not ready fast enough for you and - "

"Hey, hey, hey," he gently cut me off. "Firstly, I appreciate your honesty." He placed a hand on each of my shoulders and stared into my eyes as he continued. "Secondly, we really need to work on this warped view you have of  doms . I  won't  rush you. I won't. End of. In three months, if you still aren't ready, fine. Six months, fine. I honestly don't think it'll take that long for you to be ready. I hope it won't take that long for you to trust me."

I nodded, a small acknowledgement that I was listening.

"This punishment isn't some warped way for me to pressure you into anything. Did I hope it might make you more comfortable around me? Yes." His hands started rubbing up and down my arms in a soothing way. "But I hope that with any time I spend with you. I want you to be comfortable and trust me."

"Okay."

"We'll tackle the shower in a bit, yeah?"

I nodded and he led me back out to finish our dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten my hands on an old laptop that will hopefully tide me over until I can afford a new one. This should make my life easier. And hopefully make updates happen faster?
> 
> Hope you're enjoying this story :)
> 
> Comments/kudos/tumblr messages make me happy and keep my writing, so I appreciate them all immensely :)


	6. Chapter 6

"What kind of music are you into?" Liam asked over the sound of the shower. He was standing - or maybe sitting? - in the bathroom while I showered, per my punishment. I didn't think he'd randomly try to join me, but I was still trying to hurry.

"Country, mostly," I replied, sliding a razor up my leg.

"You really don't listen to our stuff?"

I chuckled. "I've heard some of it."

"And you liked it? Or?"

"It was okay. There were a few songs I liked, but I think they're more recent? Your stuff in the beginning was kind of - "

"Cheesy? Childish?" he offered.

I laughed. "I guess if you're gonna say it."

"We didn't really get to choose our stuff back then."

" Ow ." I jumped as I sliced a cut into my leg in my hurry. "Damn it."

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Liam's worried voice broke into my cursing.

I groaned. "I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I just cut myself," I admitted, feeling like an idiot. It wasn't bleeding too much, but I was sure when I got out of the shower it would decide to gush a bit.

"Let me see it."

"Hold on, I'm almost done," I replied. 

"Are you bleeding?"

"Only a little."

" Sam,  let me see it."

"Hold on." I quickly rinsed off and turned the water off. "Are you turned away?" I asked.

"Yes, Sam, now get out here so I can see how much first aid you need."

"It's not that bad, Liam."

I hesitantly opened the shower door and peeked out to see that he was in fact facing the other way. I grabbed a towel and quickly dried off and tugged on a pair of panties and a long t-shirt I'd packed to sleep in.

"Sam?" He was getting impatient.

"One second," I said, adjusting the bottom hem to make sure I was covering everything. I wondered why I'd thought it was a good idea to wear this to bed with him. "Do you have some shorts I could sleep in?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Are you clothed?" he asked.

I gulped. "Yeah."

He turned and his eyes immediately fell to the cut a few inches below my knee. It had, as I'd suspected, started to trickle blood down my leg once I'd dried off.

"That looks bad," he said, kneeling to take a closer look. "We'll have to see if there's any first aid stuff in here."

"It doesn't hurt." I shrugged. "Just stings a bit." I sat down on the toilet lid, watching as he shuffled through the cabinets below the sink.

"We'll have to call..." he muttered, exiting the bathroom.

I grabbed a wad of toilet paper and pressed it against the cut. "It's fine. I've just gotta get it to stop bleeding."

"I'll have them send up a first aid kit," he insisted as I heard him dialing the front desk.

"Li-"

"This isn't up for discussion, babe."

I sighed and resisted rolling my eyes even though I knew he wouldn't see. He exchanged words with someone on the phone and returned to the bathroom to kneel in front of me.

"They said somebody was on the way with a first aid kit," he informed me, pulling my hand away from the cut. The toilet paper wad was red, but the blood had stopped dripping down my leg at least.

"See? It's not that bad."

He looked up at me, slightly annoyed. "A band-aid and some peroxide to clean it out won't hurt, either."

"Sorry." I shrugged, offering a small smile. 

"Hopefully this isn't a common occurrence," he teased. "Or we'll have to deal with your hairy legs instead."

"I'll have you know - " I slapped my hand onto his shoulder in mock-seriousness. " - I haven't cut myself shaving in months - years, maybe. I was just in a bit of a hurry - "

"I wasn't going to join you," he insisted. "I do have self control."

"Self control?"

"Well, I didn't say I didn't  want  to join you."

I blushed, tugging at the bottom of my sleep shirt. The amount of skin I was  baring  became  embarassingly  obvious as his eyes darted down to my bare legs.

"Did you - have some shorts I could sleep in?" I asked.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get that," Liam said.

I started to stand to follow him out of the bathroom, but he stopped me with a hand.

"Don't want anyone seeing you like that," he explained with a small smirk.

My cheeks felt like they were on fire, but I stayed out of view of the door.

A quick conversation at the door and then he was leading me back into the bathroom with the first aid kit. I bit my lip as I watched him tend to the small cut, finishing it off with a bright green band aid. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the band aid and smiled.

"You think kissing it all better works?" I asked, voice only shaking a little.

"I'll take any excuse," he replied, standing and pulling me to my feet. We were so close and his gaze darted down to my lips for a moment. My breath caught, thinking he was going to kiss me, but he smiled, gently, and took my hand to lead me back into the main room of the suite. "You can grab a pair of boxers out of my suitcase," he offered, gesturing to the clothes piled over his suitcase next to the bed.

He collapsed onto the couch while I went over to nervously shuffle through his things. It felt like something I shouldn't be doing, despite him telling me I could. There were boxers shoved into the edges of the suitcase and I quickly ignored the rest of the clothes as I looked through them, throwing glances over my shoulder to see if he was watching me - he wasn't.

A chuckle escaped my lips when I pulled out a pair that were yellow and black with the Batman symbol all over them.

"Find something you like?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, shoving a few stray pairs back into their place. I felt the edge of something hard and pulled it out to see that it was a bottle of lube and my breath caught in my throat for a second.  Why did he - he didn't think I was going to - he's not going to -  My brain spun into overdrive for a second, heart beating erratically as I quickly shoved the bottle back where I'd found it. I stood and, after making sure he was still watching the TV, slipped the boxers on.

"You tired?" he asked as I started towards the bed.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go to bed."

He switched the TV off. "I'll join you."

His shirt was getting pulled off over his head before I could process what was happening and I started shaking as he approached the bed.

"What're you - d-doing?" I asked.

He looked up from unbuttoning his jeans. "Getting ready for bed."

"I - I said I wasn't - you said it - it was okay," I stuttered out, panic rising.

He froze, realizing I was panicking. "What? No. I'm not - I just sleep in my boxers," he explained, stepping towards me.

I flinched away and his face fell.

"I'll put a shirt on," he insisted, grabbing the shirt he'd just taken off and sliding it back over his head before pulling his jeans off. He slowly approached the opposite side of the bed. "Okay?"

I shakily nodded.

"I'm not gonna do anything," he assured me.

I took a deep breath and slid under the covers, turning away from him as I laid down.

"Hey," he protested.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm my still stuttering heart.

"Baby, don't - please don't turn your back on me."

I took a deep breath.

" Samantha." 

I turned over to face him, avoiding his face. He'd climbed into his side of the bed and was laying with his head propped up on his elbow, watching me.

"Don't turn your back on me. We need to talk about these things - when you freak out."

I nodded, still avoiding his gaze.

"Why'd you just freak out? I thought we were - I thought it was going okay, what happened?"

I bit my lip, not wanting to answer.

"I need to know, babe. So I can avoid it happening again."

"I just - I just saw something in your bag and then you just started stripping and my mind just jumped forward - " I admitted, not sure how to word what was going on in my brain.

"I haven't even kissed you yet, baby. I'm not gonna jump you."

I didn't reply and he reached over to tilt my chin to look at him.

"What'd you see in my bag?"

"It's stupid - I shouldn't have - "

"Sam."

"It was - it was just a bottle of lube - it's - it's not - "

"And you thought that meant I was expecting more of you?" He was watching me so carefully.

I shrugged one shoulder. "Kinda."

"Have you ever used lube?" he asked.

I blushed. "I told you - you know I'm a virgin."

A small grin graced his lips. "You haven't had any solo endeavors?"

I shook my head. "Not - no, not really. I've never - never wanted to - "

"That's okay," he assured me. "Just more for me to teach you - eventually. I only bring it up because - well, I keep lube pretty much all the time - for, uh, solo purposes when I don't have a sub."

"Oh."

"And it's always better to be prepared, anyways. There's condoms somewhere in there, too - not that we'll need them, but they are there, just so you know."

I nodded.

"Now, would you be okay with cuddling tonight or is that too much for you right now?" he gently asked.

"I'll try," I offered, unsure how I felt about being so close to him.

He scooted towards the middle of the bed before reaching over and slipping his hand around my waist to pull me towards him. He gestured for me to roll onto my side, facing away from him and then he was pressed against my back with his arm around my waist. I felt myself relax into his touch almost immediately.

"Okay?" he whispered into my ear.

I nodded.

"Sweet dreams, love."

"'Night."

\---

I woke up, slowly, the next morning. Liam was still wrapped around me, but I'd turned in his arms at some point in the night and my face was pressed into his chest. My hand was lightly clenching a wad of his t-shirt and his arm was wrapped around me.

"G'morning," he mumbled.

I stiffened at his voice, rolling onto my back, away from him.

"Hey," he protested, rubbing his hand up and down my arm. His movements were jerky and slow as he was still working his way into full consciousness. "You okay?"

I took a deep breath. "Just - space. I'm - I'm fine."

"We've gotta head to the airport soon." He kept touching me, his fingers trailing up and down my bare arm as if he wanted to assure himself of my presence.

"Okay," I mumbled.

"Everything's okay?" he asked again, fully awake this time and watching my reaction. "After your punishment and what happened last night?"

I let my head roll to the side to look him in the eyes. "I think so."

"Good. Just tell me if something freaks you out," he reminded me. "I don't like it when you pull away from me."

We laid there watching each other in silence. His eyes seemed darker this morning - indigo instead of the cerulean that I'd grown accustomed to in the last few days. His eyelashes fanned across his cheeks as he slowly blinked and seemed to almost shake himself out of a trance.

"I've gotta take a shower - and you need to get dressed so we can catch our plane." He sighed.

A small smile formed across my lips.

"I'd rather lay here, but I also want to be home tonight." He brushed his fingers across my cheek before rolling over to climb out of the bed and head towards the bathroom.  He didn't bother to shut the door behind him as he turned on the water and started to strip his clothes off.

"Should I order breakfast?" I asked, turning away and trying to distract myself from how very little he had left to take off.

"We can get something on the way out if you aren't too hungry yet."

"Yeah, that's fine," I agreed, sliding out of bed and heading out to the couch. I'd bide my time until he got into the shower and then change in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I've been in a bit of a funk I guess, writing-wise. Plotting in my head and then sitting down to write and just staring at a blank page until I get distracted. Ick. Not fun.
> 
> ANYWAYS, hope you enjoyed this update!
> 
> Comments/kudos/tumblr messages are lovely and I appreciate every single one! :)


	7. Chapter 7

The crowd of reporters was already assembled outside when we made it downstairs to check out. Liam held my hand as he rolled his suitcase over to the front desk.

"I hope you had a lovely stay, Mr. Payne," the pretty lady behind the counter said as she took his key and typed a few things into her computer.

Liam shot me a smile. "Yeah, it was great."

She handed him a paper and smiled at both of us. "Hope you come again."

Liam nodded and led me towards the door. "Just keep your head down and don’t say anything," he quietly reminded me.

I nodded and he guided me out the door and through the screaming crowd. There seemed to be some fans mixed in now, no longer just the reporters. Word must've gotten out since we'd posted the picture at the hotel.

"Liam!"

"Liam, I love you!"

"What happened with Sophia?"

A microphone appeared in front of my face and I leaned closer to Liam, trying to swerve around it.

"Is Liam a good dom?"

"How does he treat you?"

"I'll be your sub!"

"Dominate me, Liam!"

"Are you headed back to Sydney?"

Liam opened the back of the SUV and loaded our bags as a hotel security guard held the crowd back before walking around to help me into the passenger side. He squeezed my hand before closing the door and hurrying around to climb into the driver's seat.

"Do you know how to drive?" he suddenly asked as he slowly backed out of the parking space.

"Uh, yeah," I replied, confused by his random question.

"Sorry. Just realized I didn't know."

We made it out onto the road and then the highway without hitting any of his fans or the reporters, thankfully. The hotel seemed to have upped their security overnight.

"Can I ask you something?"

He glanced over at me. "Of course."

I bit my lip for a second before continuing. "Why do they keep asking about Sophia?"

He let out a breath of air, thinking. "It's a long story. But they never got the story of why we split. They're still searching for the story."

"Can you tell me?" I asked, hesitantly.

His mouth quirked into a half-smile as he reached for my hand. "Another time. I will absolutely tell you, but not right now."

"One more question?" I proposed.

"Okay."

"How long ago was it? That you two split?"

"Officially? Almost two months."

I sighed. I'd been hoping it had been longer than that.

"Unofficially, though, we hadn't really been together for almost six."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anymore syllables, surprised at this information.

"I didn't rush into another relationship," he assured me.

"I wasn't assuming that… it's just - they keep bringing her up, so it's hard not to wonder," I admitted.

"All those reporters think I'm rushing into another relationship. I just wanted to be clear with you that I'm not. I wouldn't put myself in position to be someone's dom again if I weren't completely ready." He glanced between me and the road as he spoke.

I nodded. "Okay."

Few words passed between us for the rest of the drive. We arrived at the airport to another large crowd of paparazzi and fans. Liam's arm around my waist gently led me through the chaos and, soon, we were taking our shoes off at security.

Liam nudged me ahead of him and the security officer instructed me to stand on the line, feet apart and hands in the air. I swallowed nervously and followed her orders.

I was gestured forward a moment later as she called Liam into the scanner behind me.

"Not so bad, right?" Liam asked a few moments later as I sat down to slip my shoes back on. 

"No." I shrugged, quickly tightening the laces on my Chucks.

Liam glanced down at the time on his phone before standing. "We've got time to grab breakfast before our flight."

My stomach grumbled in response and he chuckled, helping me to my feet and swinging my backpack over his shoulder.

"Let's find you some food, baby," he said, offering me his hand.

I took it and stood. His fingers intertwined with mine and we headed in the direction of our terminal.

"I would've been fine with grabbing a donut," I told him, gesturing behind us to the Krispy Kreme place we'd passed in favor of this little restaurant with scattered tables. The smells from the kitchen had my stomach growling and I blushed when Liam looked down at me and smirked.

"You shouldn't have sweets for breakfast," he said, seriously, before turning back to the menu.

"Oh, okay," I muttered, slightly surprised at his serious tone.

"What can I get you?" the blond behind the counter asked with a practiced grin.

"I'll have the eggs and bacon combo," Liam replied.

"How would you like your eggs?"

"Over easy. And an orange juice with that." He turned to me. "What would you like, baby?"

"Um, biscuits and gravy? With orange juice," I hesitantly ordered, looking to my dom rather than the boy at the register.

A small nod from Liam and the boy was rattling off our total and saying it'd be just a minute as he swiped Liam's card.

"I'm not that strict about food," Liam said as we walked over to a table with two chairs. "But we also aren't going to eat junk very often - especially not for breakfast."

"Okay."

"This will fill you up better than a donut would, anyways," he added.

They called our order number and Liam went to retrieve our tray. A man stopped him on his way back to the table and asked for a picture, which Liam quickly posed for.

"I can't imagine getting used to this," I muttered as he sat down.

"What was that?" Liam asked.

"I was just thinking I should've put more effort into getting ready this morning," I said, glancing over at a woman who was not-so-discreetly taking our picture from a few tables over.

"Nonsense." He shrugged my worries away. "You're the prettiest girl here. And we're about to get on a plane - any further efforts on your part would've been wasted."

I blushed at his compliment and started in on my breakfast.

His phone buzzed a few moments later and he grinned as he picked it up.

"Niall!... Yeah, we're at the airport… Eating breakfast. We've got a bit 'til our flight takes off… No… No…" He laughed. "Not yet… Ah, moving on already?... No, not all of us - " He frowned. "You wouldn't dare… Yes, she is…" A glance up at me. "Maybe you should try the whole matching thing and  - yeah, I know, I know. You aren't ready to settle down…. Yeah, okay… What? No, I'm supposed to - yeah, I'll call them… They said a week was fine…" Liam looked irritated. "Yeah, okay. I'll call Paul…. No, I've gotta fill my girl in first…"

I frowned slightly, wondering what was going on that I needed to know about.

"Okay…" Liam was wrapping up his conversation. "Yeah, I'll see you guys soon." He hangs up the phone and looks like he'd like to throw it across the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I've gotta call Paul - our tour manager - but I think we're heading to Sydney."

"No London?" I asked, disappointed. 

He shook his head. "Another month and I'll have time off to take you home," he assured me, reaching across the table for my hand. "I'm sorry, babe - I didn't think they'd do this."

I shrugged. "It's alright - but, I didn't pack any clothes for, well, anything beyond today. I thought we'd be - "

"We can still go shopping in Sydney," he assured me. 

"Yeah - okay," I replied, disappointed I wouldn't be shopping for my new wardrobe in London and still trying to process the change of plans.

"Finish your breakfast, love," he ordered. "I'm stepping out for a minute to call Paul." He gestured to the place just outside the restaurant where he'd be standing.

I nodded and he stood, dialing as he walked away.

"Is he your dom?" a girl about my age asked from a table nearby.

"Yeah, why?" I replied, unsure what she wanted. She was sitting with two other girls and a boy - all subs, I was guessing.

"Thought Liam would get a better match, that's all," the girl replied with a sneer. "I mean, he could have any sub he wanted."

"I'd definitely prefer Harry or Niall over him," the ginger girl next to her protested.

They all turned away from me, conversing amongst themselves and I tried not to be offended as I eavesdropped.

"Sophia was  _ so _  pretty," the first girl was saying.

"Yeah, but there were all those rumors that he was cheating on her," the boy reminded them.

"He  _ was _  cheating on her," the ginger insisted. "With that girl from that musical movie?"

"Vanessa Hudgens? No, no, it was that Victoria's Secret model - Katy or something."

"We don't  know  that he was cheating," the third girl finally spoke up, shooting me a sympathetic look.

I concentrated on eating, but a few moments later I realized their conversation had turned back to me.

"He could land a lingerie model, easy. How'd he end up with her?" the boy asked.

"You know how the system works - "

"But he's a dom, he didn't even have to put himself in to get matched for another couple years. He could've played the field some more - "

Liam appeared across from me and their words dropped to a whisper. "They want me back for the show tomorrow night," he informed me. "They were receiving a lot of complaints about it and now they've decided I can just collect you and go right back. So no time at home, love."

"Can we even get to Sydney that fast?" I asked, trying to calculate the time difference and the flight time in my head.

"We've gotta go get our flight changed and see - but, yeah, I'll probably be running straight onto stage if we make it." He stood and gathered our trash, depositing it in the trashcan by the door. I swing my backpack over my shoulder and follow him.

\---

An hour later, we're sprinting through the airport to catch the only plane that would get us to San Francisco in time to catch the connecting flight to Sydney that would barely get us there in time for the concert. My energy is flagging as we finally reach the correct terminal. The few people still standing in line glanced back at us like we're crazy.

We board the plane and Liam manages to swap seats with an older gentleman in order to sit next to me. He held my hand as we took off, watching my carefully to make sure I didn't freak out.

As soon as the seatbelt sign flickered off, I turned to him with a grin, "Just like a rollercoaster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the long absence. Writer's block has been an unwanted companion. I hope to keep updates coming, but I'm unsure of how fast they will be coming. Comments/kudos will keep me writing, of course. I seriously appreciate anyone reading/kudos-ing/commenting/sharing this.  
> :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam, this is Lou and Jess," Liam quickly introduced me as a man weaved wires up his shirt.

"You can hang with us during the show," Lou offered with a smile. "We'll go out and watch a bit of it later if you want."

Liam pressed a quick kiss to my cheek and vanished down the hall.

"I've never been to a concert," I admitted to the two ladies.

Jess chuckled. "The boys' shows are some of the loudest." She started down the hall, taking a turn into an open door. "C'mon, you probably haven't ate anything but plane food in hours."

Lou and I followed to see a huge table of food in the center of a large room. A handful of people were scattered on chairs and a few couches and all looked up to see who was entering.

"Picked up a new girl, Lou?" A balding man in the corner teased.

"No, this is is Sam. She just got here with Liam," Lou replied, gesturing for me to grab a plate as she went to sit down.

A murmur of understanding swept through the room and I tried not to feel self-conscious.

"I didn't think they'd make it for the show," a blonde girl on the other side of the room said. 

"A couple songs late." Lou shrugged. "He looks like he just got off a plane, but I think the crowd will forgive him that."

"Subs would forgive him anything," an older brunet said, shaking his head.

I went to sit next to Lou and Jess with my half-full plate.

"I'm Rob," the balding man introduced himself. 

"Nice to meet you, I told him. "I'm Sam."

"You look pretty young. Must be your first match," he declared.

I nodded, taking a bite of the burger I'd picked up.

Rob grinned. "Excited that it's Liam?"

I swallowed and paused, feeling the room's eyes on me. "Happy it's Liam, yeah," I finally answered. "He seems really sweet. Not so much a fan of the paparazzi that comes with him."

Lou chuckled and Rob smiled. Then the conversation drifted away from me and I listened silently, eating and nodding when appropriate.

"You want to see some of the show?" Jess asked as I swallowed the last of my water.

I nodded. "Yes, please."

I threw my trash away and followed Jess out of the room. She led me down the hall to another room, gesturing for me to wait. A moment later she reappeared with earplugs, offering me a pair.

"I don't think - " I started. 

"No, you'll want them," she assured me. "Just keep ahold of them. You'll want them when we get out there."

A few more turns and we were slipping out a door, past a couple security guards.

It was  loud . Scream-at-the-top-of-your-lungs-and-not-hear-yourself loud.

Jess pointed to where we were headed and I followed, carefully twisting each earplug and shoving them into each ear. The noise became more bearable and took on a weird muted quality for a moment as I adjusted to the feeling. We made it over to the small area that was blocked off for a few crew members and members of the press and I sat in the seat next to Jess.

My attention turned to the stage, ignoring the few cameras turning to me for a moment before returning to stage.

A blond with a guitar was addressing the crowd. "And with that said - this is 'I Would'."

_ " Lately, I found myself  thinkin' _

_ And dreamin' about you a lot. " _

Liam's voice filled the stadium and my breath caught slightly as I spotted him on stage.

_ "And up in my head I'm your dominant _

_ But that's one thing you've already got. " _

A curly-headed brunet steps forward to sing the next verse.  _ Harry Styles _ , my brain supplies. Although I know now that he's a sub, I still think he looks all dom with the muscles and the way he commands the stadium's attention. He spins and dances around with a huge grin on his face.

All four of them sing the chorus as I look over the final brunet. He's more reserved than his bandmates, but looks like he might be a bit older with a little bit of scruff gracing his jawline. I watch him whisper something in the blond's ear and they share a grin. The blond says something to Harry a few moments later and I wonder what they're saying.

Harry's eyes wander over to the area where I'm sitting and I glance over to Jess just as she nods and points at me. My eyes dart back to stage in time to see Harry grin and wink at me before turning to join the others for the final chorus.

"Is everybody enjoying the show?" Liam asks after the song concludes.

A wall of sound answers him and he grins.

"I'm glad I made it back for this crowd. You've been incredible." He pauses for the screams. "Haven't they been incredible, boys?"

"Absolutely."

"Phenomenal."

"I definitely am in need of a shower - "

The brunet makes a show of smelling him and then waving his hand as he steps back and makes a face.

"Don't judge me, Louis. I've just got off a plane not long ago," Liam says, swatting playfully at the other dom.

Harry and the blond -  _ Niall? _  - appear behind him with bottles of water that they proceed to dump over Liam's head. Louis laughs and manages to dodge the water, but Liam's top is soaked and now partially transparent, showing off his chest and abs where the water landed.

Liam chases them around the stage as the crowd cheers them on. Louis takes Liam's side and manages to get Harry's back wet.

"You'll pay for that later," Liam assures them.

"You wanted a shower," Niall replies with a shrug and a grin.

Liam shakes his head. "I'd prefer a hot one. Anyways, this is 'Kiss You' and our last song."

The crowd boos for a moment, but the music starts and they quickly return to screaming.

Louis starts the song and I watch my dom as he flits around the stage, bouncing and grinning. Harry says something to him and his eyes dart over to where I'm sitting, searching for a moment before his eyes light up when they meet mine.

Liam sings a few lines, but I don't catch the words, too lost in his gaze. He gives me a small smile and turns back to the audience as they come together for the chorus.

_ " To-o- uch _

_ You get this kind of ru-u-ush _

_ Baby, say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_ If you don't wanna take it slow _

_ And you just wanna take me home _

_ Baby, say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah." _

Liam tugs at his wet shirt, sticking to his torso, but it seems to cling to him all the more, much to the audience's delight.

Louis walks over and pulls Liam's shirt up halfway through the song and the audience screams. Liam's eyes dart to mine as he tugs the shirt down and out of his bandmate's grip. I blush slightly and hope he can't tell from this distance.

The song continues and the boys tease each other around the stage until the final note.

"Thank you, Sydney! You've been great!" Harry calls, blowing kisses to the crowd.

Jess nudges my elbow and we slip out into the aisle, darting backstage as the boys say their goodbyes.

"They've still got two songs for encore, but you can wait in Liam's room?" Jess offers as we pull out our earplugs.

I nod and she leads me to a door with my dom's name on it. "Thanks," I tell her before she disappears with a wave.

I notice the room across the hall says 'NIALL' before I push the door open, leaving it half-open. A rack of clothes covers most of one wall, a tan couch across the back wall, and there's a small TV in the corner next to a dressing table with multiple mirrors. I walk over to sit on the couch where I can see people darting down the hall in different directions. I pull my phone out of my pocket and am surprised to see a message from Liam.

**Hope you enjoyed the show ;)

*Only caught 2 songs, but YES!

I grin as I send my response, hoping he'll see it before returning to stage for the encore.

\---

"Thought I'd have to track you down, babe," Liam says, entering the room. "What'd you think?"

"It was  _ loud _ ," I reply.

"And?"

"It was kind of amazing. The music could grow on me. Definitely."

He grins. "Oh yeah?"

I shrug with a small smile. "I like listening to you."

He leans over the couch and presses a kiss to my cheek. "I'm gonna grab a shower and then I'll introduce you to the boys, alright?"

"Okay," I reply, ignoring the way my cheeks were heating up.

He vanishes through another door I hadn't noticed and then I hear the sound of running water.

I return my attention to my phone, scrolling through Twitter. A few minutes pass before Harry Styles appears at the door, grinning.

"Hey, I'm Harry," he introduces himself, coming over to collapse onto the couch next to me.

"I'm Sam," I reply in a small voice, surprised by his sudden appearance. I'd expected to have Liam on hand to steer the introductions.

"Li's still in the shower?" he asks.

I nod.

"How was your flight?"

"Long." I shrug.

"Was the change of plans too bad? I know Li was supposed to get a few days at home."

"It wasn't too bad. I was looking forward to London, but…" I shrug again.

"Ever been to London?" With every question, I find myself relaxing into his company.

I shake my head. "Always wanted to go."

He smiles. "Yeah? You'll love it."

The water stops in the next room.

"I was supposed to let your dom introduce us," Harry whispers.

"Bit too late for that." I grin.

His eyebrows bunch together for a second. "He had told you that I'm - "

"With Louis? Yeah," I assure him.

His features relax into a smile. "Oh good. This could've been - awkward."

I giggle just as Liam appears from the bathroom wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Glad you two are getting along." is his only comment as he walks over to grab sweats a d hoodie from the rack of clothes.

"On our way to being besties!" Harry teases.

I start at my hands as Liam dresses, still not comfortable with the view. Harry glances between us, but chooses not to comment.

"See? We didn't need you to introduce us. We're clicking away here." Harry grins.

"Louis know you're in here?"

Harry gives him a sheepish grin. "Technically,  you're  the only one that suggested we wait and Louis just said not to scare, so he kinda knew I was coming in here."

"Of course he did." Liam rolls his eyes.

"Besides, she totally wanted to meet me first! Right, Sam?"

"Yeah?" I answer.

"You're not being very convincing." Harry pouts.

I giggle and Liam offers me his hand. "C'mon, love, come meet the other two."

I take his hand and stand to follow him.

"They're not as charming as me," Harry whispers.

"Is anyone?" I reply, turning to roll my eyes at him as he follows us.

"Louis'll be happy," Liam mutters.

"Hm?"

"He doesn't think H has enough sub friends," Liam replies.

"I'm pretending to be a dom," Harry insists. "It's not like there's that many subs on tour with us either."

Liam pushes Niall's door open. "You decent?"

"Yeah. C'mon in," an Irish voice answers.

Louis and Niall are both sitting on the couch in the room and Harry moves past us to sit at Louis's feet. His fingers immediately thread into Harry's hair as Harry sighs in contentment. A stab of jealousy darts through me as I watch them.

"Ah, this his her?" Niall asks.

"Niall, Sam. Sam, Niall," Liam says.

"Nice t'meet ya."

"And this is my dom, Louis," Harry says. "Louis, this is Sam."

"Lovely to meet you. I hope Harry didn't freak you out, love. He's kind of the charmer so I thought you'd hit it off," Louis says.

I grin. "Yeah, he's great."

"Good," Louis murmurs and Harry grins up at him, pleased.

"We're heading to the hotel pretty quick," Liam tells them. "That shower felt amazing, but I'm looking forward to a  bed. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drag Me Down is SO GOOD, am I right?!?!?!!?!?! So...I didn't do a thorough editing on this, so hopefully there aren't a lot of mistakes :/  
> Thanks for reading! Come fangirl with me over Drag Me Down in the comments or on tumblr :)


	9. Chapter 9

"So most of the crew are doms, too?" I ask.

"We're not classist!" Harry insists. "It's just with all the traveling…"

"Jess and Lou? Are they both - "

"Lou's a sub, but her dom works for us, too," Liam supplies. "The few subs that do work on the crew or travel with us are in a relationship with another crew member."

"That makes sense," I concede.

"And not everyone is aware that I'm actually a sub," Harry adds. "It's kept pretty classified."

"But you and Louis share a dressing room? And a hotel room?"

"Some of them are completely oblivious," Louis jumps in. "And some think we're in a - uh - unconventional relationship with us both being doms."

"And they keep even that to themselves?"

"They're under contract," Liam explains as the car pulled into a parking garage. "Ah, we're here."

"Looking forward to breaking in the bed, Liam?" Louis teases.

I blush as Liam shoves Louis's shoulder. "That's none of your business, now, is it?" Liam says. Louis just laughs.

The car comes to a stop and the bodyguards appear to lead us inside.

"We're in the room across the hall," Harry quietly informs me. "I know you don't really know anyone yet, so if you lose track of Liam or something, you'll know where me and Lou are, at least."

"Thanks," I whisper back with a small smile.

"Or if you just want away from Liam." Harry smirks.

I attempt to stifle my giggle, but both doms immediately catch it.

"What're you two whispering about?" Louis asks, eyebrow cocked in a teasing manner.

"Oh, nothing." Harry immediately shrugs it off with a grin. "Let me see your phone," he tells me.

I release Liam's hand to pull the device out of my pocket to hand him. Liam's arm wraps around my shoulders, barely looking down at me, but I look up to see a small grin on his face.

"I'm adding me and Lou's numbers," Harry says. "You shouldn't need Louis to get me, but you might as well have it in case. I've always got mine on me."

I nod. "Good to know."

"Bit of a safety thing," Louis explains shortly. We crowd into the elevator and one of the bodyguards hits the button for one of the top floors. Liam pulls me closer as the others bump into me. 

"We'll do something tomorrow," Harry says, handing my phone back. "Bonding time. Just us." He says it all like a statement, but I notice his quick glances at each of our doms to wait for their assent.

"We've gotta do some shopping tomorrow," Liam tells him. "Sam's clothes all got shipped home before the change of plans. Besides, I promised my baby-girl a new wardrobe."

I blush slightly as he presses a kiss to the side of my head.

"He can afford it. Get whatever you want," Harry encourages me with a chuckle.

\---

"C'mon, baby." Liam pats the bed next to him. "Let's talk."

"About?" I hesitantly slip under the covers next to him.

He hums, leaning in close. "You smell good. Shower make you feel better?"

I nod, laying down on my side to face him. 

"We've got tomorrow off," he reminds me.

"So we can sleep in?" I ask, hopeful.

A small chuckle. "S'pose so. Jet lag may kick in, though."

"I think I could sleep all day."

"Well, we can't have that," he teases, reaching over to thread our fingers together.

"There's gonna be lots of paparazzi tomorrow, isn't there?" I ask, staring down at our joined hands.

"Yeah, otherwise I'd suggest letting H tag along. You two seemed to hit it off?"

The corners of my mouth turn up without a thought. "He makes it easy. He's just so  -  warm,  I guess."

"He really likes you. I think we forget how much pressure he's under - pretending to be a dom."

"He pulls it off well."

"Yeah, but he's  thrilled  to have another sub around that's in the know."

"Were Sophia and - Danielle? - not in the know?" I ask, surprised.

Liam shakes his head and then shrugs. "He asked me not to tell Sophia. They didn't have a good feeling about her, I guess. Danielle knew and they got along okay but that was before we kind of made it big and started traveling a lot."

"But you told me right off? They didn't - "

"They told me to use my own discretion, and I thought it'd make you more comfortable knowing there was another sub nearby all the time. And you didn't seem like the gossiping type, babe." He grins.

I nod. "I'm kind of a loner. Who would I tell?"

"You don't have anyone you'd like to tell?" he ask, quirking an eyebrow at me.

I shrug, looking away from his careful gaze. "I don't really have many friends."

"They all get matched and whisked away before you?"

"Something like that," I mutter, uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"You can tell me anything, baby doll," Liam assures me, squeezing my fingers lightly.

I finally look back into his eyes and find myself spluttering the whole story of how my best friends had gotten matched and dumped me. Karly managed to tell me that her dom had decided that I was a bad influence without a dom to take care of me. Mels and Artie hadn't spoken to me since being matched. I'd seen Artie around town, though, and I didn't think it was his  dom keeping him away.

Liam pulls me into his arms as I finish, blinking away angry tears. We lay in silence for a moment as he waits for me to get my emotions under control.

"I've never understood why some people change so much after their first match," Liam finally says in a hushed tone. "But I'd never tell you that you couldn't be friends with another sub just because they didn't have a dom. That's ridiculous."

"Thanks," I murmur, a little embarrassed by my emotional outburst.

"I might be a bit wary if you decided to befriend a single dom I didn't know," he adds, attempting to lighten the mood. I'm still pressed against his chest - he doesn't seem to have any interest in letting me go.

My mouth drops open around a yawn and Liam shifts to his back so I could lay more comfortably against his chest. I vaguely wonder if I could steal the  grey  t-shirt he had on - it was ridiculously soft. Then I thought about how he'd worn a t-shirt to bed without a question, knowing I'd be more comfortable with less skin. 

"Comfy, love?" Liam murmurs, his fingers gently combing through my hair. 

I nod against his chest, happily. "G'night, Li," I whisper.

He starts softly humming a tune I don't know. I smile, thinking how sweet this man was before I drift off to sleep.

\---

Jet lag roars its ugly teeth in the early hours of the morning. I'm suddenly wide awake and the sun isn't even shining through the windows yet. I can feel Liam's steady breathing behind me. His arms are wrapped around me in a protective and slightly possessive way as he sleeps.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, trying to count sheep for several minutes before giving up and carefully reaching over to unplug my phone from its charger. Liam shifts in his sleep, one of his legs slipping between mine as he curls in closer to me. I slowly release the breath I'd been holding as he stills, falling back into a deep sleep.

I open Twitter on my phone and start scrolling. I'd only followed a few famous people I liked and a random "relationship quotes" account I'd come across. Twitter was still a little confusing, but I was starting to get the hang of it - managing to retweet stuff along with posting my own tweets. The lingo was starting to make sense, too.

@itsRELAQuotes: There are so many things that can make you happy. Don't focus too much on things that make you sad.

I click on my notifications, noticing the little number bubble next to the bell and unable to resist. My dom had said to be careful, so I take a deep breath before reading. I have a lot of new followers. A lot.

People were saying some mean things and some nice things and then there were some that appeared to be "update" accounts on One Direction or even just Liam himself. I choose a '"Liam" account at random and am amazed at all of the pictures and videos they had posted from last night alone. I save a couple of the ones I like, careful not to click on any videos so I won't wake Liam next to me. 

I feel his arm twitch slightly and still, listening for his even breathing to continue. After a moment, I click back to my notifications and choose an account asking for a follow. They have Liam as their profile picture; their name is a mess of emoticons surrounding " jessie ." I scroll through their tweets for a few moments before clicking 'follow'.

I went through another couple update accounts and followed them as well before clicking over to check out my dom's twitter.He'd tweeted 'thanks' after their show the night before, along with:

@Real_Liam_Payne: Seriously looking forward to bed and some zzz's!!"

I click into the tweet, curious how people talk to him on Twitter.

@L1amsub2343: take me to be with you !

@harrrrrys_gurl: fuck me

@1d_1d_1ddd: follow me!!

@janellelovesni: follow me? Please! Love you!

@marty_02: I'd be excited for bed 2 with that hot new sub to fuck.

"Has jet lag kicked in?" Liam's  rough  voice makes me jump in surprise.

"I didn't mean to wake you," I immediately apologize.

"You could have, though, baby," he assures me. "How long have you been up?"

I glance at the time. "About thirty minutes."

He tucks his chin over my shoulder to see what I'm doing. "Getting the hang of it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good," he murmurs. "You hungry, sweetheart?"

"A little," I admit. "But you don't have to - "

"Yes, I do," he insists, pressing a kiss to my shoulder before rolling over to grab his phone from the opposite nightstand.

\---

"Lou's sending options," Liam informs me. "She wasn't sure what we wanted."

"Options? I just need jeans and a t-shirt, don't i?

Liam chuckles. "You may change your mind about that, knowing her."

A knock at the door a moment later and in rolls a rack of clothes as soon as Liam answers it. There are dresses and skirts and jeans and t-shirts and blouses -  enough  to last the week, at least.

"Do we even need to go shopping?" I half-laugh, surprised.

Liam flips through the rack quickly, pulling out a few low-cut tops and a particularly short dress. He hands them back to the man who'd followed the rack through the door. "Take these back, please. And thank you," he says, slipping the man a bill I hadn't even seen him retrieve from his wallet.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."The man bows and retreats, closing the door behind him.

"Go ahead, love," Liam gestures at the clothes. "Pick whatever you want."

I stand and approach the rack, both excited and nervous - what if this was some kind of test? Why'd they send so much? 

I flip through the dresses, frustrated that I like at least three of them, which didn't narrow down my choices very well. One of the skirts looked twirly and bright and fun, and there were two options for tops that would match perfectly. Just as I thought that they wouldn't match the flats I had with me, I looked down to realize there were a couple pairs of flats and a pair of heels sitting on the bottom of the rack.

"Anything you like?" Liam asks.

"Um, all of it? Almost all of it?"

He chuckles. "You can keep all of it, love. You've only got to pick something to wear today."

"To go shopping."

"Yes, love," he replies and I can hear the indulgent smile in his voice. "You can change for the show tonight or when we get back if you want."

I shuffle through the clothes again and again, narrowing it down to two outfits - a light blue dress that looked like it would fit just perfectly to skim over the chunky part of my belly and also feel twirly and a pair of jeans with a red top that had a half open back with a bow at the top. I turn to Liam.

"You pick. Please," I plead, tossing the two options on to the bed for him to see.

He looks them both over, pausing at the open back on the red top before pointing to the dress. "I like that one."

I grin and go to change before returning to ask, "Are open-backed shirts a no?"

"For right now, yes," he answers, distracted by something he was reading on his phone.

"Can I ask why?" I reply in a small voice.

"Too much skin."

I frown. He looks up and suddenly realizes he hadn't been paying attention. He stands and comes around to take my hands and explain himself.

"You aren't comfortable showing that much skin around me. I don't like the idea that you're more comfortable showing skin to the world that you haven't been able to deal with me seeing."

"Ohh." He wasn't trying to be possessive, but he's still my dom and it made sense. I shouldn't be showing off skin to paparazzi and everyone when I haven't even been able to change shirts in front of my own dom.

"I'm not saying never. I'm just saying 'no' for now," he continues. "Besides, if I have to see you looking so pretty and bared and can't touch you at the end of the day - I just don't want to think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for an update. Hoping it won't ever be so long again :(   
> Comments/kudos are always super appreciated and thanks for reading! :)


	10. Chapter 10

** Liam Payne, 21, of our favorite  boyband , One Direction, was recently spotted out shopping with - or should we say  spoiling?  - his new sub, Samantha Reyes, 18. While we're sad that another hot  boybander  is off the market, we can't help but coo over these two! Liam could barely keep the smile off his face and we love to see our Liam happy, don't we? His lady love, while nervous about all the attention, was practically glowing every time Liam reached out to take her hand. **

**   
**

** Now, it doesn't seem like these two will be participating in the PDA that Liam's bandmates - Harry Styles and Niall Horan - seem fond of, but they're all kinds of adorbs just holding hands. **

**   
**

** Now, the all-important question: What's their ship name, Directioners? **

** -Samiam **

** -LiSam **

** -Rayne **

** -Peyes **

** -other? [_____] **

  


\----

  


** One Direction's Liam Payne was seen out shopping with his new sub, Samantha Reyes, today. Payne still refuses to comment on the claims that his dismissal of his previous sub, Sophia Smith, led to her suicide attempt earlier this week. **

  


\----

  


** Liam Payne takes new sub shopping as Sophia Smith starts modeling career. **

  


\----

  


** Samantha Reyes and how she landed a multi-millionaire dom **

****   


\----

  


"What are we doing tonight?" I ask. "Just hanging at the hotel?" 

Liam looks up from his phone. "Relaxing night, yeah. We can get a movie and order room service...invite Lou and Harry to join us if you'd like?" 

I smile and nod, pleased to know I'd be seeing Harry again. 

"Anything we missed today?" 

I can't stop the small chuckle forcing its way out of my mouth. 

Liam grins. "What?" 

"You bought me more than enough, Liam." 

"You had fun, though, right?" he asks. 

"Yes. Thank you, sir." I can't seem to get myself to stop smiling. 

He doesn't say anything else, just reaches over to slip his fingers through mine. 

  


\---- 

  


"Looks like someone's getting spoiled!" Harry exclaims upon seeing the boxes and bags scattered throughout the room. 

Louis appears behind him, a hand at his waist, muttering into his ear. 

Harry blushes, his eyes falling to the floor. 

"Thanks for the invite," Louis greets us, leading Harry further into the room. 

"Would you like a drink?" I offer, attempting to play the good hostess. 

"A beer would be great, babe," Louis replies, giving me a small smile. 

"Grab one for me, too, sweetheart," Liam requests. 

Harry follows me to the mini-bar while our doms go to sit in the sitting room area or our room. "Did you have fun today?" 

I nodded and then shrugged. "Feels weird having so much money spent on me," I admit. 

"He's taking care of you," Harry reminds me. 

"He's  _ spoiling _ me," I reply, giving him the side-eye. 

Harry chuckles. "And you aren't enjoying it?" 

"No - I mean, I am! I am," I insist, passing two drinks to Harry before grabbing two of my own. "I'm just still adjusting to the whole thing, I guess." 

He nods. "It takes some time - you only just met, what? Three - four days ago? You barely know each other yet. How are you handling that, by the way?" He shoots me a concerned look. 

"Fine, I guess." I shrug it off. I know he catches my slight flinch when Liam lays his hand against the inside of my thigh a few minutes later, though. 

  


\---- 

  


Liam and Louis wander back down the hall to his and Harry's room after we eat. Harry and I begin to peruse the shopping bags scattered throughout the room. 

"He said we'd just ship some of it home. Whatever I don't need immediately, I mean," I tell Harry, pulling out a coral dress to show him. 

"Pretty," he compliments. "Well, we've got a few weeks before we head home. He bought you luggage, I assume?" 

I point to the turquoise suitcases sitting in the corner. Harry walks over to grab one, throwing it open on the floor so we could start packing some of the clothes. 

"I take it you’re a fan of skinny jeans?" Harry asks, finding his third bag filled with skinnies in various shades of blue. 

I chuckle. "I think Liam likes me in them," I admit. 

Harry smirks, dumping the bag out and then starting to fold them to place into the suitcase. "Are you two doing okay so far?" He looks up at me, concerned. "I know  its  still early on, but - I just wanted to make sure you know you can talk to me. I can keep it between us." 

I shuffle a few bags around, walking over to grab another suitcase before I answer with a question. "How did you and Louis start out?" I ask. 

Harry looks slightly disappointed. "We met on The X Factor before we got put in the band together. They have rules keeping contestants' classes to be public knowledge while participating." 

"I didn't know they could do that," I say, surprised. Classes were usually public knowledge as soon as you hit matchable age. 

"Supposed to prevent classism," Harry shrugs. "It leaks occasionally, but mostly it works. Anyways, me and Lou - we clicked right away, but he was trying to keep it platonic because he assumed I was a dom. Contestants weren't even really supposed to talk about what class they were. Again, to keep it all from becoming an issue. But he was pretty confused for a bit, but I ended up telling him and he asked if he could be my dom shortly after. We've been together ever since." 

"So you never had to go through getting matched?" 

Harry shakes his head. "I was sixteen when I went on, so I wasn't old enough yet." 

"How is it not public knowledge that you and Lou are together?" I ask. 

"A bit of knowing the right people and having a little money," he admits. 

I nod in understanding, continuing my way through a bag of t-shirts. 

"What's it like getting matched?" Harry asks after a few moments. 

I don't answer for a  moment, trying to decide how best to reply. "Kind of...terrifying, to be honest." 

"Really? I figured it was kind of exciting. I mean, a lot of people end up staying with their match, right?" 

I frown. "Well, yeah. I guess. The first time it's kind of exciting." 

There's a pause as Harry processes my words. "Liam isn't your first match?" 

"He's the only one that wanted me," I admit in a small voice, refusing to look at him. 

I hear a small gasp and then he reaches out to squeeze my fingers. "That's - I can't imagine." 

I try to shrug off his concern. "It's better than making a bad match, I figure. I mean, it could've been worse. I could've ended up with an asshole, right?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so," Harry replies. 

"Liam's - he seems really nice. And good, so far." 

"He is. He's a good one. You don't have to worry about him. He's a good dom. I've seen him with - well, I've seen it. He's a good dom," Harry assures me. 

"Yeah, but what's a good dom, really?" I question him, finally looking at him. "They provide food, shelter, and kids. That shouldn't be that hard for anyone, really." 

Harry frowns. "No, that's not hard at all, but I don't think that's much of a dom, either." 

"Not everyone gets a love-match like you and your dom," I point out. 

"I know that," he insists. "But that's still not all there is to a good dom. They're supposed to really take care of you. Not just food and shelter, but someone to talk to and a loving environment in which to live and a best friend and a lover and - " 

"That's too much to ask of somebody," I cut him off. 

Harry's frown deepens. "Are your parents not together?" 

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

"That's usually where people get their ideas about relationships," he explains. 

"No, they're together." 

"They're not in love?" he asks. 

I shrug, absentmindedly folding and refolding the t-shirts in front of me. "My dad always took good care of us. He's a good dad. And my mom was always around. They're good parents." 

"But they're not in love." 

"Love matches aren't that common." 

"You don't have to have a love match to fall in love with your dom, Samantha. You understand that, right?" Harry looks frustrated and concerned. 

I look away and grab another bag, pulling out a couple dresses. "Should I wear one of these to the concert tomorrow?" I ask, changing the topic. 

Harry sighs. "Just think about it." 

I nod, but continue to lay the dresses out to observe. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much just wrote this and am posting it, so if you see any major errors, please let me know and I'll correct them, but otherwise, sorry for any typos and such!
> 
> I love comments and kudos and thank you all for subscribing and commenting and kudos-ing! :D


	11. Chapter 11

"Did you have fun tonight?" Liam asks as we climb into bed. 

"Yes, sir." 

"You and Harry still getting along well, then?" 

I smile. "Yeah, definitely...sir?" 

"You don't have to call me 'sir' when we're alone," Liam reminds me.  

"Did you have fun playing FIFA?" We lay down facing each other - his head propped up on his elbow and my hand pressed between the pillow and my cheek.

Liam chuckles. "Louis a bit more competitive than me, but yeah." 

"Good." 

"I've been thinking..." 

I nod, waiting for him to continue. 

"Would you like to go on a date tomorrow?" he asks with a small smile. 

I'm surprised by the question, but slowly smile. "Yeah, of course." 

"We'll try to sneak out without the paps." He smirks, knowing this will please me.

I grin, excited to escape the watching eyes for a little while.

"Louis and Harry do it, so it's not  _impossible_ , just a bit difficult." 

"Sounds great. Either way," I assure him, acknowledging the reality of the situation.

"You're doing really well, baby. Adjusting to this life. I mean, you've got a ways to go, but so far, you've been great." He brushes his thumb across my jaw as he tells me this.  

I blush and look away. "Thank you, again. For today." 

"I think I quite liked dressing you up," he says. 

I can tell he wants to continue that thought, but I'm thankful that he doesn't. His eyes seem to turn a bit darker, but he stays silent for a moment. 

"I asked Harry about how him and Louis got together," I tell him, changing the topic to a much safer zone. 

"Yeah? Doubt he told you how love-sick they both were. It was ridiculous," Liam says, fondly. 

I chuckle, quietly. "The look on his face whenever he talks about his dom tells a story in itself." 

"Yeah," is Liam's only reply as he looks wistfully out the window. 

I can't help but wonder if he ever thought he had a love match before. Was he seventeen and in love? Did he have a connection on X Factor, too? But I couldn't voice my questions, because I was afraid of the answers. He probably didn't think matched couples could end up as well as love matches any more than I did. To think - to  _hope_ \- for love in a match was reaching too far. I tried to keep my hopes reasonable - mutual respect, enjoyment of each other's company, sex that wasn't painful, maybe a child in a few years when we were both ready.

 

\--- 

 

"How long do you need to get ready?" Liam asks as I exit the bathroom. 

"Well, that depends on how I should be dressing - are we trying to blend in?" I sit back down on the bed next to him and he slips his fingers through mine. 

"We're gonna try to sneak out past the paparazzi, yeah. Paddy has a plan." He squeezes my fingers lightly. "He's coming with us, but you'll barely notice he's there." 

"Good to know there'll be help nearby if we run into any problems." I nod. 

"And we're gonna be walking, so dress for that," Liam adds. 

"Thirty - maybe forty-five minutes," I answer his previous question. "I've gotta grab a shower, but I won't have to do anything much with my hair if we're going to be outside." 

Liam nods. "I'll go see what Paddy's plan is while you get ready. We'll go out for breakfast, if you can wait." 

 

\--- 

 

"Babe, you look gorgeous," Liam admires. 

I blush and slightly shake my head. I'd chosen one of the many new pairs of skinny jeans to match a simple flowy top that hugged me in all the right places. 

He presses a kiss to my forehead. "You all set?" 

"Yes, sir," I whisper, mindful of his security guard standing nearby. 

We make the trip down the hall to the elevator in silence. Liam fills me in on the plan once the elevator doors shut; he hits the button for the first floor, rather than the ground floor where the lobby is located. We're going to be walking down the stairs from there to the ground floor, then sneaking out through a service entrance to a nondescript car. Paddy'll drive us to a nearby little town where we'll have breakfast and walk around. 

Liam's dressed in skinny jeans and a plain black tee with a dark grey beanie hat on his head. Definitely trying for incognito, but he still looked amazing. I was starting to realize that he was one of those guys that didn't have to dress a certain way to look good - he just looked good in anything.  

We made it to the car without any problems, but had to slouch down in the backseat as we pulled away from the hotel. The cars windows weren't tinted too dark to aid in our escape. 

"Feels a bit like a spy movie, right?" Liam teases as we sit back up in our seats. 

"Definitely prefer the risk of pictures rather than actual shooting, though," I reply with a grin. 

"Getting hungry?" he asks. 

I nod. "Yes, sir. Breakfast is starting to sound amazing." 

"I'll drop you off at the little café on the corner and go find somewhere to park," Paddy offers as we drive down the road. "We should be there pretty quick," he assures us. 

"I had Paddy scope the place out," Liam explains. 

"Even stopped to try the food," Paddy laughs. 

Liam rolls his eyes. "Of course you did." 

"You wanted a thorough report. It's delicious, by the way." 

I chuckle at the exchange. They got along so well it was easy to forget Paddy was paid to take care of Liam. 

"Did you spot a place for lunch, too?" Liam asks. 

"There's a little restaurant down the road a little ways," Paddy replies. "Might try there if you don't want to hit the café twice... Of course, this is assuming we make it to lunch without being swarmed." 

Liam grimaces. "Yeah, well, I'm trying to be optimistic." 

Paddy laughs. "Don't get too optimistic. Here we are. I'll park and come back around." 

Liam opens the car door and helps me out. "We'll see you in a bit," he tells Paddy before he closes the door. 

"This looks cute," I comment as we take in the little café before us. 

It's situated on a corner and has a few little tables sitting outside. A chalkboard is propped up by the door with the day's specials written on it. The glass windows allow everyone to easily see in and out. The inside appears to be done in a vintage-y theme with browns and cream colors everywhere. Liam walks over and holds the door open for me. I smile and enter before him. His hand slips to my waist as he follows close behind, leading me towards the counter. There are only a few people here this early - a couple in the corner, a young man typing on a laptop by the window, and two young women and an older gentleman in line in front of us. 

"What looks good?" Liam asks, close enough that I could feel his breath on my cheek. 

I quickly turn my attention to the menu, scanning the various drinks and breakfast items.  

"Fruit salad? With a slice of toast?" I request. 

Liam nods. "Water to drink?" 

"Yes, please, sir." 

He leans in a presses a kiss to my cheek. "Go ahead and go pick a table. By the window, maybe? I'll get our food." 

"Yes, sir."  

I choose a small table for two away from the door with a good view of the street outside. It's a quiet little street for a weekday morning. There aren't many people out and about yet. 

Paddy appears through the door and goes to join Liam at the counter, scoping the room and giving me a small nod of acknowledgement. 

Liam joins me a few moments later with our food and Paddy takes a seat by the door. 

"Well, we escaped without cameras following us. Paddy says he'll chill here unless we need him. Only a text away." 

I pop a chunk of pineapple in my mouth before reaching for the knife to butter my toast. 

"Unless you'd prefer he follow us?" Liam asks. 

I shrug. "Whatever you think is best, sir." 

Liam smiles. "Well, I'd rather have you to myself." 

I blush slightly with a small smile. "Me, too," I admit in a small voice, focusing on my food. 

He's quiet for a few seconds, but I can tell he's pleased with my response. "It's not terribly touristy," he says, referring to the street. "Paddy said that was better for blending in. There's some cute shops around, though." 

I bite my lip, hesitant to make my request. 

"What is it?" Liam immediately asks. 

"I was just wondering if I could get some postcards? If we find some. To send back home to my niece and nephew - " 

"Of course, love. I'm sure they'd like that. I noticed they have some at the hotel shop if we don't find any here." 

"Thank you, sir." 

He reaches across the small table to take my free hand. "Don't be afraid to ask me for something." He pauses, taking a sip of his tea. "I was going to suggest you try Skyping them tomorrow night. Maybe message your sister today sometime to set up a time." 

"We're flying out tomorrow, right?" I ask, trying to remember the schedule. 

He nods. "It's just a short flight. We'll be at the hotel before dinner." 

He returns to eating, letting my hand go as he tangles our feet together under the table. I watch him eat for a moment before returning my attention outside. 

 

\--- 

 

"Alright, we've got... a bookstore - I know you'll wanna go in there," Liam remarks as we exit the café and down and across the street. "A stationary store?" 

I nod. 

"They may have some postcards for you, too. Um, oh, a lingerie store. Definitely going there." 

I blush, slightly. 

"Bookstore first?" he asks. 

"Yes, please." 

He takes my hand and guides me across the street. He holds the door open for me and then follows me inside. The sales associate is working on a small display of children's books. He looks up and greets us when we come in, asking if he can help us find anything. 

"We're just looking," Liam politely replies. 

We wonder through the store, softly commenting on things here and there. Liam assures me that I can get something as we come across the fantasy section. I spend some time running my fingers over the books' spines as I pick up various copies - reading the back and then replacing them on the shelf. Liam continues to look, leaving me to browse. It's a small store and no one else has entered, so he knows he'll hear if I need him.  

He comes back with a few journals in hand - one a pretty pink and purple paisley and the other two leather-bound in black and brown, respectively. "My sister's birthday's coming up," he offers in explanation. "Other two are for me." 

I choose a book and we walk up to the register area. I see the clock on the wall and notice over an hour has passed since we entered. I wonder if I should apologize as Liam pays. My parents always complained about how much time I could spend in a bookstore. 

Liam thanks the man and takes my hand to lead me outside.  

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long, sir," I finally gather the courage to say. 

Liam frowns. "No need to apologize, sweetheart. We've got the time. You enjoyed yourself, right?" 

I nod. "Yes, sir.Thank you for the book." 

He smiles. "You're welcome. Now, are you going to blush all the way through this store?" he asks, gesturing to the lingerie store we'd approached.  

I bite my lip, nervous. "Probably. Sorry." 

He shakes his head. "Nothing to apologize for. Just let me buy my girl some nice stuff, okay?" 

I nod, unsure how to respond. 

"There's still no rush," he assures me. "I just like to know what you're wearing." 

I blush and he leads me into the store. A pretty blonde woman greets us and recites their sales for the day. She hands Liam a small shopping basket. Liam thanks her and assures her that we're just browsing today. She seems hesitant to leave him, but steps away to mindlessly fold some panties on a display as she watches us. 

Liam hands me the basket and presses a kiss to my cheek in reassurance. I follow him through the store as he shops, too embarrassed to pick anything up myself. He picks up several pairs of lacy panties at one table, tossing them into the basket. We walk further into the store and I stop to look at a simple white babydoll. It looks so silky that I can't help but run my fingers over the material. Next thing I know, there's one in my size in the basket. 

"Sir - " 

He shakes his head. " _I_  want it for you." 

I blush and look down at the floor as he continues to look around. A few thongs join the basket and then he pauses in front of a bodysuit. It was black and lacy all over the front, sheer across the stomach, with a barely-there back. I watch him bite his lip and then look me over and then back at the bodysuit. 

He turns again to me, speaking in a low voice. "If I get this, are you going to be okay? You don't have to wear it until you're ready, baby, but I'd really like to get it for future use." 

I look back at the bodysuit and then up at him. He seems sincere in his worry for me and I nod. "Okay. Yeah," I whisper. "Whatever you want, sir." 

He watches me for a few more moments before nodding to himself and finding my size on the rack. He guides me up to the register and I set the basket on the counter next to the bodysuit. 

"Did you find everything you needed?" the woman asks. 

Liam nods. "Yes, thank you." He barely looks at her as she rings up our purchases. His eyes are on me, clearly worried that I might freak out on him. My mind is running a mile a minute, but his arm wraps around me, rubbing up and down my arm and it calms me. I look up at him and he presses a kiss to my forehead. "You're so good for me," he whispers.  

I look at him in wonderment. I've barely done anything for him. He's been doing everything for me. He's been so nice about everything and I can't believe he actually asked my permission to buy something. He thought I'd freak out and was willing to pass something he wanted up if I had only said I wasn't okay with it. He was so good to me. It's only been a few days and yet, he already knows I'll want to go to the bookstore and that I'll take a while. And he knows I'm really nervous to pursue anything physical with him. And he knows all my sizes. And he listens to me. He remembers things I've said. 

"Stationary store and then lunch?" he asks, leading me out the door. He'd paid and thanked the woman while I was thinking, apparently. 

"Sounds great, sir. Thank you." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally had their first date :) I'm not counting lunch after their meeting at the SUB offices. That wasn't really a date. And the date will be continued a bit in the next chapter :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Comments/kudos are lovely and I appreciate every single one of them!! :D  
> Thanks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

Liam sighs as we walk towards to the stationary store.

I look up at him, concerned, to see that he was looking across the street at a group of girls taking our picture.

"Sorry, baby," he murmurs. "Looks like we've been spotted."

"Can we still go see if they have postcards real quick?" I ask. "Sir." I tack on the term quickly, worried my question will be overstepping.

"Of course, love. I'll text Paddy to meet us out front in a few minutes," he assures me.

The crowd of girls begins to cross the street just as we reach the stationary store. Liam holds the door for me and I quickly step inside.

The girl at the counter greets me politely and then stutters over asking if we need help as Liam steps in behind me.

"We were looking for some postcards, actually," Liam tells her.

"Y-yes, right over here," she directs us to the end of the counter she's standing at. "Can I just say, I love your music?"

Liam smiles. "Thank you. That's very sweet of you to say," he replies as we reach the postcards.

"Could I - could I get a picture? With you?" she stammers.

"Yeah, of course, love," he replies. "Pick whatever you like," he tells me as she comes around the counter with her phone.

I twirl the postcard racks around, finding a few cute ones to send my niece, nephew, and parents. Liam was still talking to the girl while he eyed the crowd growing outside.

I glanced around the small store for a moment before stepping up to Liam, offering him the postcards I'd chosen. He smiles, flipping through them. The girl steps back around the counter to ring us up and thanks my dom profusely for taking the picture with her.

"Paddy's pulled up outside," he tells me.

I nod, letting him twine our fingers together. We step out the door and the crowd screams and then all start talking to him at once - yelling to get his attention or leaning in as close as possible to take a selfie with their phone. He smiles and asks them to please let us through. He stops for a few pictures, but we're in the backseat behind Paddy a few moments later.

"Okay?" Liam asks, rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

I nod. "Yes, sir." He'd never let go of my hand, even when taking a picture with a fan while we were out there and somehow his hand in mine just made it all easier to handle. He'd never let anything happen to me, I knew. I was a little shaky, but overall fine.

"Back to the hotel? Or you still want to finish this date with lunch?" Paddy asks.

"Find us somewhere to eat," Liam says. "We'll deal with the paps."  He pulls me closer to his side, leaning down to press a kiss to my temple.

"Thank you," I whisper. "For today." I look up at him. 

He studies my eyes for a moment. "Today's not over yet, sweetheart. How are we doing for our first date?"

I smile, shyly. "Good, sir."

"Yeah? I'm glad. I think we'll have a lot of these," he whispers.

"I'd like that very much. Sir," I reply with a slight blush. 

He smiles.

\---

We pull up to a nice restaurant and Liam is recognized almost as soon as we exit the car. There's no paparazzi yet, but the fans all want pictures and crowd around us. I cling to Liam's arm and try to remain calm.

"Girls, please. Don't crowd my sub," Liam's voice warns. They back off slightly and he leads us into the restaurant.

"Two?" the hostess asks.

"Yes, thank you," Liam confirms.

She leads us to a table by the window and Liam pulls my chair out for me before sitting next to me, rather than on the other side of the table. The hostess hands us menus and assures us our waiter will be right out.

Liam pulls his phone out and lets out a frustrated noise. "Sorry, baby," he says, showing me the picture making the rounds online. It shows both of us in the lingerie store, studying the bodysuit he'd purchased. "That woman must've snapped a pic when I wasn't looking."

' Liam continues to spoil his new sub'  the caption said.

"That's how they found us?" I ask.

He nods. "Probably."

Our waiter appears, introducing himself as Michael;  telling  us the day's specials before taking our drink orders.

"Tell me something I don't know," Liam says as soon as Michael's brought our drinks and taken our order.

I think for a second. "I really like Ed Sheeran's music. Have you heard him?"

Liam chuckled. "Yeah, he's pretty good. Him and Harry are mates, actually."

"You know him? Seriously?"

"The UK's not that big, love."

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry, I haven't really wrapped my mind around the whole 'famous' thing yet."

He smiles. "I'm okay with that. I'd rather you just see me. Not 'Liam Payne of One Direction'," he assures me, glancing outside where a crowd was growing - paparazzi and fans alike. "Although you still have to deal with aspects of 'Liam Payne' that 'Liam' wishes you didn't have to."

I shrug slightly. "'Liam' seems pretty worth it so far."

His eyes seem to brighten at my words and he reaches over to thread our fingers together under the table.

"Now, tell me something I don't know?" I request, shyly, as his intense gaze follows my every movement.

He pauses a moment, thinking. "Christmas is my favorite holiday."

I tilt my head slightly, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Not because of the gifts. Well, kind of." Another small pause. "I like being able to spoil the people I love. My parents don't like when I just spend money on them for no reason. My sisters' doms don't like it either. Christmas is fun because I can get them all whatever I want with an appropriate excuse."

I can't help but smile. "Yeah, that sounds like you."

He squints at me, teasingly. "You know me so well?"

"You barely know me and want to spoil me, sir. I'm not surprised you love spoiling your family."

"You're my sub, babe," he says. "You're important to me, too. The most important."

I look down into my lap, unsure what to say.

"Baby, look at me," he orders.

I take a deep breath and look up into his eyes. 

His thumb brushes across my cheek. "You became the most important the moment I saw you sitting at that little table, trying to keep from shaking. Remember, I saw you in the hallway?"

I nod. "Yes. I had no idea you were going to be - that you'd been matched to me."

He smiles. "I wondered - I hoped. Such a pretty little thing."

I blush as he runs his thumb across my cheek.

"And then you wouldn't look at me," he continued. "I wondered if you didn't want me."

"N-no. Never. I just - I thought - I - I thought doms didn't like - "

His finger presses to my lips, stopping my stammering. "Breathe, baby. There's no wrong answer here." His hand moves down to wrap around my own, his thumb making soothing patterns across the back of my hand. "I just want to know why you thought doms didn't like subs to look them in the eyes. Who told you that?"

I focus on a spot over his right shoulder and take a deep breath before answering. "One of my previous - um, matches - potential matches."

"Baby," he warns. My eyes dart back to his, he looks concerned. "Is that all?"

I clear my throat, nervous. "And he, um, he hit me. For looking at him."

Liam's eyes flash in anger and I have to look away. His hand tenses in my own for a moment and then he's pulling me into a brief hug, rubbing his hand up and down my back. He presses a kiss to my shoulder before pulling back. 

"I'm so sorry you went through that, sweetheart. He had no right to chastise you like that. And his opinions are archaic." He practically growls. "He didn't deserve you. I'm sorry you had to deal with the rejection, but I'm so glad he didn't take you. To think you could've - " He shakes his head. "Thank you for telling me, sweetheart."

"Yes, sir," I mutter, unsure how to respond.

Luckily, our waiter returns with our food just in time to keep me from having to say anything further. We eat in silence for a few moments, only interrupted briefly by Liam's quiet orders to eat my vegetables first.

I look out the window, curious, and barely stifle a gasp at the crowd that has arrived. Liam observes the scene in a glance, turning back to me.

"Paddy'll come escort us to the car," he assures me. "They're usually not as rowdy when I've got someone with me."

I frown. "They're worse when you're alone?"

He shrugs one shoulder. "They know not to touch you. They don't seem to care about touching me."

"That's not very fair."

"I'd rather they hurt me than you, love. Not that they've ever hurt me," he adds at my concerned look.

"I hope it stays that way."

The conversation comes to a halt as we enjoy the food, sharing small smiles between bites but few words. The crowd outside continues to watch and I wonder what it is they think they'll see beyond the two of us eating.

Liam texts Paddy as soon as we're finished, leading me over to the door and waiting for the bodyguard to approach before stepping out. The cameras flash and there's a lot of screaming, but we make it into the car unscathed. It takes a few minutes to get the car onto the road as people surround the vehicle, yelling and trying to take pictures through the windows. Liam lets me turn my face into his shoulder so I don't have to deal with the flashing lights. Finally, we're on the road and Paddy suggests we just head on to the venue rather than cause another scene at the hotel with the other boys trying to leave. Liam easily agrees and a half-hour later, we slip in the back at the venue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying, please leave a kudos or comment to let me know you like it :D


	13. Chapter 13

People were rushing this way and that, barely pausing to give Liam a nod or a quick hello as they went. Preparation for a show was a little hectic, but Liam calmly led me to his dressing room, leaving his door open for whoever might need to stop by. 

Liam's phone rang just as I got comfortable on the couch. 

"It's my mum," he told me, just before answering, "Hello?" He hadn't sat down yet, so he started drifting around the room as he spoke. 

I pulled my phone out, trying not to eavesdrop on his conversation until I realized that I was the topic of conversation. 

"We'll be by as soon as we get back....she's great, yeah....she's fine....yes, I'm being good...you'll love her.... Yeah, soon.... Just give us a day or two to get her settled and we'll be out... " 

He smiled as he caught my eye, realizing I was watching him. I blushed and went back to looking at my phone. I'd downloaded a few games and opened one at random to distract me. A few minutes later, I felt him sit down next to me. I paused my game and took a deep breath, apology about to fly off of my tongue.  

"Don't worry, I'll leave the room if I don't want you eavesdropping," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I don't really mind you hearing me talk to my mum. She's excited to meet you, if you didn't catch that." 

I smiled softly, both intrigued and terrified of meeting his parents. He spoke so well of them, I couldn't imagine what I'd do if they didn't like me. 

"I'm sure she'll love you," he whispered, leaning closer to my ear. 

"I hope so." 

He pressed a kiss to the side of my head just as Niall came through the door. 

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" he asked, walking over to sit in one of the chairs regardless of Liam's answer. 

Liam ignored the question. "All the boys here, then?" 

"Rode over with Louis," Niall replied. "Harry's coming in a bit." 

Liam nodded. "We were out and didn't make it back to the hotel. Paddy said it'd be better to just come straight here." 

"Ah, squeezing in a little date time?" Niall wiggled his eyebrows at my dom. 

I smiled down into my lap, still unsure how to interact with this dom. Liam's arm was still around my shoulders and he squeezed slightly, sensing my discomfort. 

"Just a little shopping and lunch," Liam informed him. "You go out last night?" 

I hesitantly glanced up to see Niall smirk. "Yeah, found a nice club. Had a good time." 

Liam nodded and I return my gaze to the game on my phone, hoping they don't think I'm being rude. The conversation continues and I zone in and out of it for a few minutes. They discuss a recent football game that I know nothing about and I level up in my game. 

"It's too bad you didn't make it to London yet," Niall said. 

"Yeah, my mum's already asking when we'll be over so she can meet Sam." Liam glanced over and saw that I'd looked up from my game. 

"Drives my mum crazy that I'm not even trying to settle down. Keeps saying I should let the government set me up." Niall laughed. 

"Well, it works fairly often. My parents were matched," Liam offered. "Your parents, too, right, love?" 

I nodded. "Yeah. Mom's first match." 

"Liam's your first?" Niall asked. 

"Yes." 

"Well, Harry and Louis weren't matched and they're ridiculously perfect for each other." 

"Who says they wouldn't have been matched, though? Harry wasn't of age to be matched yet when they met." 

"Lucky," I muttered before I realized I was speaking aloud. 

Both doms turned to me in surprise. Liam frowned. "Why do you say that?" 

"Oh, I just - I think the whole thing's a bit harder on us subs. He's lucky to have found someone without the pressure," I explained, thankful I wasn't stumbling over my words. 

"There's pressure for us, too," Niall insisted. 

I squirmed in my seat, but Liam nodded for me to speak. "You're the ones doing the accepting and rejecting, though. We just have to sit there and hope for the best." 

Liam rubbed his hand up and down my arm, silently reassuring me. 

"Never thought much about it, I guess," Niall shrugged. "Never have been matched. Too much commitment for me." 

"You'll settle down eventually," Liam told him. 

I bit the inside of my cheek as I tried not to think about how subs didn't have that opportunity. We were expected to settle down with a dom as soon as we were of age. Subs had to register to be matched right away while doms could decide whenever they wanted. 

"I'm not in a rush. We're still young." 

"We're not that young, Niall. You don't want to be one of those creepy old doms that's like sixty when he takes an eighteen year old sub on, do you?" 

Niall chuckled. "No, definitely not. I wouldn't wait that long." 

Harry appeared at the door with Louis. "What's going on in here?" 

"Liam's giving me his usual matching advice," Niall responded. 

Harry frowned at Niall's tone. "You know you have to settle down eventually." 

Niall rolled his eyes. "Yes, dear." 

"Nothing wrong with settling down," Louis added. 

"I get enough of this from my parents, you know," Niall muttered. 

"Dropping it," Liam conceded, raising his hands in surrender. 

"FIFA, anyone?" Louis suggested. 

The doms all nodded and headed across the hall to Louis and Harry's room.  

"You're so quiet around them." Harry claimed Liam's spot on the couch next to me. 

I shrugged. 

"I know Liam wouldn't get onto you for talking to the band, you know? You can be friends with them, too." 

"I've never really been friends with doms before," I admitted. 

"Well, you didn't ever have a dom before, either, but now you do. And I'm sure he'd be fine with you being friendly with Louis and Niall." Harry slipped his arm around my shoulders. 

I relaxed into him. "I'll try. I guess." 

Harry nodded. "Okay, yeah. How was your date this morning?" 

I smiled. "Good. We went to a little bookstore." 

"And?" 

"And a little stationary store. Got some postcards to send to my little niece and nephew." 

Harry chuckled. "I saw the picture in the lingerie store." 

I blushed. "Yeah? Of all the places - " 

"Get anything good?" he asked with a grin. 

"Liam - it was all Liam's - " I stuttered. 

"So you guys haven't - ?" 

I shook my head, cheeks burning. 

"Not ready? Have you never - ?" 

"No, I've never - he's my first match, so - He's being really sweet about it." 

A small smile graced his lips. "Yeah, he's sweet. He won't rush you." 

"Yeah. We just cuddle at night. He hasn't even kissed me yet," I confessed. 

"You know, you could kiss him." 

"No way." I shook my head. "I wouldn't know what to do. I've never - I've never been kissed or anything." 

Harry laughed, lightly. "No one knows what they're doing the first time. Don't you want to kiss him?" 

"I dunno. Sometimes. I mean, sometimes he does something really sweet and I kinda think about kissing him or, like, a good night kiss. But then I'm not ready for more, so that one's kind of scary." 

"I don't think you'll have to wait much longer for him to kiss you, anyways, Sammy. He's quite smitten with you." 

My cheeks flamed. "Yeah?" 

A chuckle. "Yeah. He's probably just trying not to rush you." 

 

\--- 

 

The concert was loud and the atmosphere was catching. It was hard not to feel good when thousands of people were screaming and having the time of their lives around me. I got to see the whole show this time. Lou had explained where the press were sitting so I wasn't as caught off guard when a camera or two flashed in my direction.  

I pulled my phone out and tweeted a picture of my dom about halfway through the show. He was captivating on stage. He was pretty captivating off stage, too, but he had this presence on stage that I couldn't look away from. It was hard to believe that I'd slept in the arms of the same man that managed to entertain and amuse an entire stadium of people with hardly any effort. 

 

\--- 

 

"Hey, baby," Liam pressed a wet kiss to my cheek before heading into his dressing room. The hallway was crowded with people and I'd been introduced to several of them, but struggled to remember their names. 

Penny was one of their publicists and had caught me on the way down the hall after the show to introduce herself. 

"I'm not here to control your public image, love," she assured me. "Your dom knows what's allowed and such. I just wanted to see how you were adjusting." 

"Oh, that's sweet." I smiled. "I'm doing fine. Trying to remember everyone's names." I chuckled. 

"There are a lot of people, but I wouldn't worry about it too much." Penny chuckled. "Everyone knows you’re the newbie." 

I shuffled my feet, uncomfortably. 

"How - " 

"Hey! Sammy!" Harry interrupted Penny's question, appearing down the hallway. "How'd you like the show?!" 

I grinned. "It was great." 

"Penny! How's it going?" 

She nodded. "Good. I've actually got to..." She didn't finish her sentence, allowing herself to be caught in a crowd of people passing. 

Harry chuckled. "I think I make her a bit nervous. What'd she want?" 

"To welcome me?" I shrugged. 

He nodded, slightly suspicious. "She doesn't like me and Louis's situation. Makes her uncomfortable." 

"She doesn't know you're..." 

He shakes his head. "She knows that, but she doesn't like that I'm...pretending..." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, anyways. I've gotta head in for a shower before my - before Louis leaves without me." 

I grinned, turning to head into Liam's dressing room. 

He was just getting out of the shower when I stepped in, a towel around his waist and a cloud of steam following him out. 

I blushed, shutting the door behind me. 

"You hungry, love?" he asked, stepping over to a pile of clothes so his back was to me. "'Cause I'm thinking we could get Paddy to stop for something on the way back to the hotel." 

"Y-yeah," I stuttered over the word as he dropped the towel to pull on a pair of pants. 

"You enjoy the show?" 

My face was burning. "Huh?" 

He turned to look at me and grinned. "The concert, babe. You enjoy it?" 

I nodded with a shy smile, looking at the ground.  

"Hey, hey. Don't check me out when I'm not looking and then get all shy when I turn around," he teased. 

I glanced up quickly as he pulled on a pair of sweats. 

He caught me looking and grinned. "I'm about to kiss that adorable look off your face." 

A nervous giggle escaped my lips as he suddenly stepped into my space. His eyes were darting between my eyes and my lips, deciding on his next move. My heart was pounding and my cheeks were burning but I couldn't look away. His fingers brushed across my jawline and then his lips were pressed to mine.  

It was like I'd imagined a dom would kiss: forceful, controlled, demanding. 

But it was also unlike what I'd thought: tender, sweet, gentle. 

It wasn't a long kiss, but being my first kiss, I didn't have much to compare it with. He was smiling when he pulled away and I felt hot all over. His thumb ran across my bottom lip and I shuddered.  

"Good girl," he whispered. My breath caught as my heart sped up. "You like that?" 

I nodded, quickly but silently. 

"Think you deserve another?" 

I just stared at him, afraid to answer, almost afraid to breathe with him so close. 

"Samantha," he warned. "Answer me." His expression remained pleasant despite the words. 

"I - I think so. I haven't - I'm trying to be good," I stuttered out. My brain wasn't at its best with him standing so close. 

A small smile came across his lips. "You have been a very good girl, love." He kissed me again, tongue swiping across my bottom lip, a promise for more to come, before he pulled away. "Now, Paddy should be waiting for us, so we better get going." 

I nodded, brain still a little fuzzy with the sudden start of the physical side of our relationship. My whole body was buzzing, like I could take on the world if only he said the word. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added about 800 words to this chapter since I initially posted it. I couldn't make these 800 words fit in another chapter and didn't want them as a chapter alone, so I'm just adding it. It makes the most sense attached to this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added about 800 words to the chapter before this on Friday (Jan 29 '16), so if you haven't read since then, go back and read that before continuing! Sorry for the confusion. :)

Liam kept his fingers slotted in mine all the way back to the hotel. Paddy ran inside to get food for all of us and Liam asked me random questions about my childhood. He wanted to know everything, he said. Every little detail. Did I have any pets? What were their names? How did it feel when they passed? Who was my first crush? Who was my last crush? (I admitted his accent and figure had won me over before I knew he was my potential dom. He laughed.) What was the best day I could remember ever having? ( The worst? The questions went on and on through riding the elevator up to our room and sitting down to eat dinner. He told me stories, too. Stories about the time his mum lost him at the market when he was only five years old. Stories about the way his dad encouraged him to sing. Stories about his first time on stage and how he puked before his school's talent show because there was a pretty girl in the front row that he wanted to impress. 

We finished dinner, but remained at the table, talking. I lost track of time, just enjoying his presence. I felt like I was making a new friend. The best friend I'd ever had, maybe. I found myself asking more and more questions. What was his favorite place in the world? Had he been to Paris? (Of course.) What was the best part of Paris? (He promised to take me as soon as we had the time.) Who was his best friend in the band, really? (Louis.) How did he feel when he found out Harry was a sub? (Shocked.) 

I was lucky that he remembered I was supposed to Skype with my family. I had been so lost in our conversation that I'd lost track of time. 

"I'll take care of this," he assured me, picking up our dinner mess. "Go ahead and call. I'll be over in a minute." 

I agreed, easily. It took a few calls before they picked up and I was met with the faces of my niece and nephew on the screen. 

"Say 'hello'," I heard my sister tell them from somewhere off-screen. 

"Hi!"  

"Auntie Sammy!" 

I grinned. "How're you guys?" 

They both started talking at once - something about a lizard in the yard and a new girl at school. 

"Whoa, guys. You gotta take turns. Sam's not gonna understand anything if you keep going like that," my sister told them. 

Matching pouts looked off-screen at their mother. 

"Marcus, you first." 

He grinned and proceeded to tell me all about catching a lizard in their backyard. Mandy wandered off for a moment while her brother talked to me. 

Liam came and sat next to me, arm easily sliding around my waist. 

"Liam!" Marcus exclaimed. "I caught a lizard!" 

Liam chuckled. "Yes, I heard that, buddy. Did you name it?" 

Marcus frowned. "No. Mommy wouldn't let me keep it." 

"Liam?!" Mandy's excited voice proceeded her returning on-screen. "Hi, Liam." 

"Hi, Mandy. How's school?" 

Somehow, the appearance of Liam had both children taking turns speaking without any qualms. 

"There's a new girl and I told her I knew you and she didn't believe me." 

Liam laughed.  

"It's not funny! She told me to prove it and I couldn't." Mandy pouted. 

"How are you supposed to prove it?" he asked, seriously. I turned and saw he was trying not to smile.  

"I don't know," Mandy lamented. 

"Well, next time I see you, we'll make sure to get a picture together, okay?" Liam promised. 

Her face lit up. "Okay!" 

"I want a picture, too! I don't even care about your stupid band," Marcus pouted. 

All the adults laughed.  

"Okay, buddy. You, too," Liam assured him. 

We spent a few more minutes talking to the little ones until my parents appeared and ushered them away to speak with us. 

My mother asked if I was doing okay and being good for my dom. My dad just wanted to know how I was adjusting. I insisted that I was fine - happy - and enjoying the new situation I found myself in. Liam was perfectly polite, asking after their health and promising to take care of me and visit when we could. 

We ended the call with promises to call again when we'd gotten settled in London. 

I yawned and Liam went and started the shower for me while I grabbed a large t-shirt out of my bag to sleep in. 

"Can I - " I started to ask before Liam tossed me a pair of boxers from his own pile of clothes. I giggled.  

"Yeah, I noticed you like wearing them," Liam chuckled. "Shower should be ready for you." 

I blushed. "Thanks." 

 

After my shower, I found Liam already in bed. He'd turned out all the lights in the room except for the ones on each nightstand. He was frowning at his phone. 

"Something wrong?" I asked when I was climbing into the bed next to him and he still hadn't even glanced up from his phone. 

He shook his head, plugging his phone into its charger and tossing it onto the nightstand. "Nothing for you to worry about." 

 

\--- 

 

I woke up a few hours later to an empty bed. I blinked around the room, confused. 

"Liam?" I whispered and then louder when there wasn't an answer, "Liam?" 

No response. I climbed out of bed and walked around the whole room, flipping on a few lights. Jet-lag seemed to have decided to take the first night off and was now rearing its ugly head - I was wide awake. I grabbed my phone and sat back down on the bed, figuring I'd call him. I was surprised he hadn't told me he was leaving, though.  

His phone rang from the opposite nightstand. I frowned, confused. 

A quick call to Harry and I knew my dom had been summoned for some late-night recording. 

My phone beeped in my ear, telling me it needed charged. 

"You okay?" Harry asked with a yawn. 

My stomach growled. "A bit hungry. But I'm fine. He just left his phone here and didn't tell me.... Sorry for waking you up." 

"Nah, it's fine. You want to go downstairs and get something to eat?" he offered. 

"What's open downstairs?"  

He chuckled. "Everything's open for us, love. I'll be over in a few." 

I plugged my phone into its charger and grabbed a pair of Liam's sweats to pull on with a new hoodie of my own. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun just before I heard a quiet knock at the door. 

"Ready?" Harry asked. He'd thrown on sweats and a loose t-shirt himself. 

"Hold on," I said, searching the floor for shoes. 

"Oh, just go barefoot," he said.  

I shrugged and grabbed a room key off the table by the door on the way out. "We're not gonna get in trouble for this, are we?" 

Harry giggled, softly. "No, love. We do this all the time." 

"Steal food?" 

"We're not stealing anything. We're borrowing the use of their kitchen and we're paying for everything." 

"The use of their kitchen?" I repeated, confused.  

"Yeah, we're baking cookies. I've got a craving." 

I frowned as the elevator doors closed. I reached over and lifted up his shirt. "That does not look like one who enjoys cookies." 

Harry chuckled, pulling away from me. "I work out. Shut up." 

I grinned. "Chocolate chip?" 

"If that's what you want." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy an update!  
> I hope that was your thought. I'm constantly apologizing for the long wait, but well, it happens. Life gets in the way. I appreciate everyone asking for updates though and I am sorry it takes longer than you'd like - longer than I'd like, too. And I love all of you for reading and commenting and everything. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Harry had flour smudged across his left cheek and a dusting of it in his hair. I didn't imagine I was doing much better, knowing I had it up my arms and could feel a bit across one cheek. We were waiting on the last batch to bake in the huge kitchen. It was approaching five o'clock and the kitchen staff arriving.   

"So how are things with Liam?" Harry finally asked. We'd been avoiding the discussion of our doms since I'd called asking if he knew where mine was.   

"You just asked that, like - " I started to grab my phone to check. Panic rose in my throat as I realized I didn't have it - I must've left it in the room when Harry'd come to get me. "I don't have my phone." My voice shook slightly over the words and Harry was quickly pulling his out to check.  

"I forgot mine was on silent," Harry apologized. "Liam's been calling." He offered his phone to me with Liam's number pulled up to dial.   

I wanted to cry. "Mine's on the charger. I - I plugged it in after I talked to you and meant to grab it before I left the room."  

Harry grabbed my free hand, trying to comfort me. "Just tell him what happened."  

"He's gonna get rid of me," I said, my brain jumping to the worst resolution.   

"No, he's not," Harry insisted once he realized I was serious. "Call him. He'll be mad, but - it'll be fine. These cookies - " The buzzer went off. "We've just got to let them cool a bit and start the dishes."  

I took a deep breath as Harry went to retrieve the cookie sheet from the oven. I hit dial on his phone before I lost the nerve.  

"Sam?" Liam's voice asked, anger laced with concern.  

"I'm really really sorry," I replied.  

"Explain," was his only response.  

I spoke as succinctly as I could. "I woke up earlier and you were gone and you didn't have your phone. So I called Harry to figure out where you were and I was, like, wide-awake, so he suggested we come downstairs to find something to eat. And my phone was beeping like it was dying, so I plugged it in after I got off the phone with him and I meant to grab it before I left the room. I didn't realize I didn't have it until just a couple minutes ago. And then we realized that Harry's phone had been on silent so we didn't hear his either." There was silence on the other end, so I added another "I'm sorry."  

Harry was piling the cookies into a couple containers to take upstairs.  

"Louis told me where you were," Liam finally said. "You're lucky that your friend found it necessary to inform _his_ dom where he was."  

"I'm really sorry. I didn't think we'd be gone this long," I apologized.  

"Regardless, you know you're supposed to have your phone on you. Are you on your way back?" he demanded.  

"Almost."  

"We'll discuss your punishment when you get here. Make sure you clean up after yourselves."  

"Yes, sir," I whispered.  

He hung up without another word and I handed the phone back to Harry.  

"Okay?" he asked.  

I shrugged, grabbing a few utensils to toss into the sink. We worked quickly, washing and drying the dishes and putting them away.  

"I'm sure he's not that mad," Harry whispered on the way back to the elevator.  

"I didn't tell him where I was _and_ I forgot my phone."  

"But he _knew_ where you were." 

"Thanks to you," I reminded him.  

"I'm in trouble for leaving my phone on silent," he told me.  

"Not nearly as much trouble as me, then." 

"It was an accident," Harry insisted. "He won't go that rough." 

"He barely just kissed me and now I'm getting a punishment the same night," I whispered back, close to tears. 

"Aw, you guys kissed? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded. 

"Not the time," I muttered as the elevator doors opened to reveal both of our doms standing outside our rooms waiting for us. Harry and I went silent, eyes dropping to the floor as we approached them. 

"Inside," I heard Louis demand just moments before a door closed. 

"Get inside," Liam's order shot through the air. 

I walked into the room with him close behind. 

"Kneel in the center of the floor. Hands on your thighs. Eyes to the floor." 

My heart was pounding in my ears as I followed his orders. He passed in front of me, fingertips just barely gliding across my head. 

"Remind me why you're in trouble," he ordered, anger electrifying the words. 

"I d-didn’t have my phone w-with me. A-and I didn't tell you w-where I was." _Deep breaths_ , I reminded myself. Tears were pricking at the edges of my vision as I continued to stare at the cream-colored carpet. 

"So you directly violated one of the very few rules that I've given you," Liam said, pacing back and forth in front of me. "And disappeared in the middle of the night without my knowledge or consent." 

"Yes, sir," I murmured. 

There was a long pause and my heart raced on, terrified he might decide to dole out his punishment with no warning. 

"I'm sorry, sir," I whispered.  

"Ten swats for disappearing and fifteen for not having your phone." 

My breath catches, unprepared for such a punishment. "Y-yes, sir." 

"This punishment is agreeable?" he challenged. 

I nod. "Yes, sir." 

"You've never been spanked, correct?" Liam asked. 

"Not since I was a child," I confirmed.  

He kneels in front of me. "Look at me, Samantha." 

I take a deep breath and make eye contact.  

"I'll allow you to keep these pants on while being spanked, this one time," he tells me. "But after this, you'll be bare any time I spank you. Understood?" 

I swallow my nerves. "Yes, sir." 

"You'll lay over my knee and count each swat aloud," he continues. 

I nod. 

"You remember the colors?" 

"Green is good. Yellow is slow down and red is stop," I recite. 

"Good girl," he murmurs and a small part of me preens at the praise. "Your color now?" 

"Green." 

He stands and walks over to the bed. "Come over here, darling. Across my knee." 

I remind myself to breathe and follow him. His fingers run up my spine as soon as I'm in his lap. 

"You need to stay still, baby, okay?" 

"Okay." The first slap comes as a shock and I gasp, caught off guard. "One." 

He delivers the next four in quick succession, pausing only long enough for me to state the number. I feel like I can't swallow with all of the tears I'm holding back. I keep catching myself holding my breath for moments at a time.  

"Color?" Liam asks. 

"G-green." 

His fingers lightly massage one cheek before delivering another five swats. He pauses again, rubbing his fingers into the place he'd just smacked. My eyes are blurring with built up tears. My voice cracks as he starts in again.  

Five more and a pause.  

"Color?" 

I suck in a breath. "G-gr-green." 

"And why are you being punished?" 

The tears start falling in earnest then. "I- I dis-disobeyed you a-and d-disap-p-peared." 

Another five swats. My behind is aching and I just want it to be over. I'm a mess, my nose has gotten all snotty from crying so I can't even breathe through my nose if I try. My face is covered in tears.  

Liam glides his fingers up and down my spine a few times. "Only five more, baby. You won't disobey me again, will you?" 

"N-no. No, Li. No." 

"Good girl. Five more. Keep counting," he tells me before delivering the last swats. He keeps me over his knee for a moment more. "Color?" 

"G-green. Th-that was it, though, w-w-wasn't it?" I cry, panicked that I'd miscounted.  

Liam hushed me. "Of course, baby. All done." 

I sobbed as he maneuvered me onto the bed with him, careful of my sore backside. 

"You did so well, baby girl. Such a good girl," Liam murmured. 

" _Liam_ ," I sobbed.  

He pulled me close, one arm wrapped around me while he played with my hair and hushed me. "Such a good girl." He pressed a kiss to my temple. He reached for a bottle of water on the bedside table and opened it, pressing it to my lips. "Drink up, love." 

I took a few gulps as he rubbed my back. 

"You're my good girl," he whispered as I curled into his side. He tossed the water bottle back towards the table and wrapped his arms around me. "My sweet little sub." 

Every little praise that escaped his lips made me feel better. "I'm sorry," I muttered, once I felt like my voice wouldn't crack.  

"All's forgiven, love. I know you'll do better now, right?" 

"Yes. Yes. I'll be better for you," I promised.  

"Alright, you want a shower now or just cuddle and sleep a bit?" he asked. 

"I feel gross," I pouted. 

Liam chuckled, lightly. "You're still beautiful, though," he insisted. 

I blushed at the compliment and he grinned. 

"Shower, then. You sure you're okay to stand up?" 

I winced slightly as I moved to get off the bed. 

"I - I can help if you need me to," Liam assured me. "But I'm not sure you're ready for that." 

I shook my head. "I'm - I'm not, but I think I'll be okay for a quick shower." 

"Head on in," he told me. "I'll grab you some clothes and sit them on the counter for you." 

"You-you're not gonna l-leave, are you?" I asked, a flash of panic rushing through me. 

"No, no, baby. I'll be right out here when you get out," he quickly insisted. "Not going anywhere. I'm still expecting a little cuddle after your shower." He winked. 

"O-okay," I stuttered, turning to head into the bathroom. My bottom was sore, but the promise of hot water was motivating me across the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Thanks so much to everyone who has commented! I love getting comments or messages on tumblr. Seriously, it makes my day, so thank you. Working on the next chapter this weekend, planning to have it up next weekend.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading and kudos-ing and commenting and everything :) :) :)


	16. Chapter 16

 

I wake up alone to bright light streaming through the window. I sit up, rubbing my eyes and looking around for my dom. He's gone again and I feel like my whole body aches with his absence. 

 _Why did he keep disappearing?_  

I climb out of bed and make a quick trip to the bathroom before grabbing my phone off the nightstand. 

 

 ** _Sorry. Can't do this anymore. - Liam_**  

 

 _What the heck does that mean?_ I wonder. Then I start looking closer at my surroundings.  

 _His suitcase is gone._  

Panic starts rising in my throat.  

 _All of his clothes are gone._  

My hands start shaking.  

 _His laptop, iPad, phone, shoes, everything that was his is_ ** _gone_** _._  

I pull up Liam's number and dial; tears trickling down my face as it goes straight to voicemail. I hang up and call again.  

I'm shaking and I can't make it stop. My whole world just imploded and I can't focus.  

 _How am I supposed to go on?_  

I call Harry's number and, by some miracle, he answers. "Hello?" 

"Harry? Harry, w-where's Liam?" I beg him for answers. "What's going on? Where are you?" 

"Sorry, Sam. I'm not allowed to - " 

"No, p-please. W-what happened? T-tell him I can do b-better. I'll b-be better. _Please, Harry. I n-need him,"_ I sob into the phone.  

"I'm not supposed to talk to you anymore, Sam," Harry's monotone voice replies before hanging up.  

A choked sob escapes my throat and I quickly call him back. He doesn't answer, sending the call to voicemail after a few rings. I pull up his dom's number and try him. Louis answers only long enough to tell me to leave them alone.  

I collapse onto the bed, screaming into a pillow in agony. Liam's scent remains, taunting me.  

I hear a knock at the door, followed by a voice. I tell them to go away, but they're persistent. 

"Sammy. Sammy, wake up," the voice tells me.  

I'm disoriented as I slowly open my eyes. 

"Sammy, it's just a nightmare," my mother tells me.  

"Where's Liam?" I ask, disoriented by her appearance. "What're you doing here? Where's my dom?" I'm in my bedroom at my parent's house and I don't know why or how I got here. 

"Your dom?" She laughs. "You don't have a dom, Samantha. But, hopefully, that's about to change." 

"What? What's happened to Liam?" 

She continues to laugh, walking over to pick out my clothes for the day. "I've never even met anyone named Liam. Where'd you come up with him?" 

"He's my dom," I reply, looking around my room. "He - he's my dom. He came and took me away to Sydney. He - " 

"Samantha, you don't have a dom. You've never had a dom," she insists, coming over to comfort me as I become more and more distraught. 

"No. His name's Liam and he's gorgeous and he took me. And we're supposed to be in Sydney. And Harry's - " 

"Harry? Goodness, these stories do become more elaborate." My mother chuckles.  

"I want Liam," I plead. 

"Honey - " she starts, shaking her head. 

"No, I want Liam. Where's Liam?" I stand up and take off out my bedroom door, searching for my dom. "Liam? Liam?" I start sobbing as I walk down the stairs. "Liam, where are you? _Liam? Liam, please._ " 

"Sam?" I hear his voice, but I can't find him.  

"Liam?" I'm so confused. I don't see him. 

"I'm right here, baby," his voice says. I look around the entryway, confused.  

" _Liam_?" I cry. 

"It's a nightmare, love. You've got to wake up." 

I feel someone shaking my shoulder and slowly reenter consciousness. I can feel tears welling up in the corner of my eyes as I blink and they fall. There's a warm body next to me and it's presence is already soothing the ache in my heart. 

"You're okay, baby. Just a nightmare." 

"Liam?" I blink up at him.  

"Yeah, babe. Right here." He gives me a small assuring smile. 

The tears turn into happy tears as I cling to him, soaking his shirt with tears. "Y-you left me," I sobbed. 

"No, I didn't. I'm right here," he hushes me. "Not gonna leave you." 

"And then y-you w-weren't r-real and M-Mom thought I w-was c-crazy." 

His hand ran up and down my back as he pressed kisses to my head. "Sounds terrible, baby. But it was just a  nightmare. I'm right here, love." 

I cry into his shirt for a  few minutes as he whispers reassurances to me. His presence alone is a balm on my aching heart following the nightmare. 

"Sorry," I apologize, sitting up with a sniffle as I wipe my eyes. 

Liam shakes his head. "No, love. It was a horrible dream. Don't apologize for being upset." 

"Yeah. You left," I mutter. 

"But I didn't, love. I'm right here," he says again. "Not leaving you." 

I look up at him and he presses a kiss to my lips. 

"I'm right here," he murmurs. Another kiss. His fingers trace my jawline and I'm melting under his attention. 

I start kissing back before I even realize I know how. Our lips are moving against each other and all I can feel - all I can think is _Liam._ My thoughts are coming in short bursts. 

 _I didn't know you could -_  

 _How'd he -_  

 _When did I -_  

Everything feels warm and cozy. 

His tongue slides across my bottom lip and then he's even closer. Our tongues are sliding together and if I could think then I'd realize I don't know what I'm doing. 

His fingers are locked in my hair, guiding me as much as holding me still while he takes his pleasure from my mouth. 

Things start feeling fuzzy and I don't like it - I want it back to warm and wet and exciting. 

I realize I've stopped breathing when he abruptly stops and pulls away to look me in the eyes. 

"Breathe, baby doll," he admonishes. "No passing out on me, love." 

I take a deep breath and as the oxygen returns to my brain I find myself avoiding eye contact. 

"Hey," he protests, gently tilting my head back up. "You okay?" 

"Yeah," I admit in a small voice. 

He studies me for a moment. "Is there anything that just happened that you weren't - or aren't - ready for?" 

I shake my head. 

"Were you enjoying it?" he asks with a slight smirk. 

"Up until the - uh - not breathing part," I confess with a small smile.  

He smiles. "Yeah, I'm not a fan of my girl passing out in the middle of a snog, either." 

I chuckle, slightly, nervous. 

"We should probably get out of bed at some point today," he laments, noticing the time. "Even if it is my day off." 

My stomach growls in response and I blush. 

He reaches for the phone. "I'll get room service." 

 

\--- 

 

"I guess you survived," Harry comments. "I knew you would." 

I blush slightly. "Yeah, well, forgive me for having survival instinct kick in." 

"Survival instinct?" Harry chuckles. "You knew you'd survive - " 

"Not if he was going to get rid of me!" I insist. 

Harry frowns. "You'd still have survived. Some other dom would've - " 

I sigh. "You're so lucky you never had to be matched. It's awful." 

"You got Liam out of it, though," Harry says, confused. 

I pause a moment, considering how much I should reveal. "Yeah, eventually, but I got rejected before." 

"I thought agreeing to be matched made a dom just go for whoever they were matched with - I mean, at least give them a chance." 

I shake my head. "They're allowed to say 'no' and some of them definitely do so." 

"Well, that guy - or girl - that dom was an idiot to refuse you, obviously." 

I smile, eyes watery. "Thanks." 

"This explains why you're so quick to believe he'll get rid of you." 

I shrug. 

"Liam's a good dom, though. He's a good guy, period," Harry tells me. 

"He's sweet," I agree. 

There's a pause in the conversation as we stare at the game board in front of us. Harry had requested I come play Scrabble with him and Louis and Liam had disappeared together. 

"Was it your first punishment?" Harry asks, placing tiles on the board to spell out 'RUDE'. 

I shake my head and then shrug. "First physical punishment." 

"Oh? Did he spank you?" 

I blush and nod, spelling out 'MARCH'. 

"Louis doesn't spank me anymore," Harry says and I look up in surprise. He smirks. "Not as punishment at least. He figured out I was enjoying it too much." 

My eyes widened. "You _like_  it?" 

"Kinky, I know." 

"I can't imagine - " I stop and correct my thought. "Well, to each their own, I guess." 

"See, that's why I like you, Sam," Harry says. "You're so accepting. I tell you I have a pain kink and you just process it and then shrug." 

I blush. "It's none of my business." 

Another pause as we play a few more words on the board. 

"Wh-what does he - I mean, how - how do you get punished?" I finally ask. "I mean - if you don't - " I stutter over the words, embarrassed. 

He chuckles. "My punishments vary. For last night's incident, I'm condemned to three days without coming." 

"So you just don't have sex?" It doesn't seem like that'd be too awful. Granted, I'm a virgin and wouldn't know what I was missing, but still. 

Harry sighs. "I don't get to come. Doesn't mean he doesn't." 

"Oh." 

"He's not the one that's in trouble. He shouldn't have to suffer the same fate." Harry sounds like he's reciting something his dom has told him before. 

Questions are bouncing around my head, but I can't figure out if I should voice them. 

"Sam, you can ask me anything," he assures me. "I know you're new to the whole relationship thing." 

"It's not really a relationship question - its - " I pause. "How do you make him - and not - " My face is on fire. 

Harry chuckles. "Such a blushing virgin." 

I pout at him and return to the game. 

"A lot of it is self-control," he finally tells me. "And then there's - I don't know how much I should be telling you." 

"You don't have to - " I look up to find him on his phone. "I don't have to know." 

"No, wait. I'm just making sure Liam's not going to kill me for having a sex talk with you." 

"You're telling Liam?" I was hoping this would be a conversation my dom didn't have to know about. 

Harry chuckles. "He said to tell you that he'd never consider torturing you like Lou does me." 

" _Harry_." 

"Liam's too much of a puppy dog to possibly torture you. I don't think he's kinky enough." 

"He's fine," I pout. 

Harry laughs. "Good for you, yes. He'd never be enough for me." 

"Good!" I exclaim. "You can't have him." I shove his shoulder in retaliation. "And 'ZA' is not a word." 

"It is too a word!" 

"If it's not in the dictionary, then it doesn't count," I insist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!! I hope you all are spending the day with loved ones or at least telling your loved ones that you love them from afar.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm planning to have another update next weekend. :)


	17. Chapter 17

"How are you liking flying, baby?" Liam asks. 

"It's fine," I promise.  

"Have you not flown before this?" Niall asks, overhearing us. 

I shake my head. "Not before getting matched with Li." 

"Yeah? I was a newbie to the flying thing before X Factor, too," Niall tells me. "After the initial swoop of your stomach, it's fun, though, right?" 

I nod. "Yeah, it's not so bad. I've always liked roller coasters, so I wasn't too concerned." 

"Wait, so you've never been anywhere out of the States?" Niall exclaims. 

"Nope," I confess with a small shrug. 

"Glad you got matched with Li, then? Get to see the world?" 

I shoot Liam a small smile and agree. "Always wanted to travel." 

"Liam'll have to bring you to Ireland. It's the best. In the world. The best." 

Liam chuckles lightly next to me. "Sure we'll end up there eventually," he agrees easily. "Probably a show there next year at the latest." 

"You've got to come and sightsee, it's gorgeous," Niall adds.  

I nod. "From the pictures I've seen - " 

"Pictures don't even do it justice," the blond insists. 

 

\------- 

 

"Saw you talking to Niall earlier," Harry mutters in the car. We're on our way to the hotel. Liam sits across from us, texting someone on his phone. 

I shrug slightly. "Yeah. Trying to take your advice there a bit. Still feels a bit weird." 

"He's one of our best friends - he's family, really. Our brother," Harry insists. "It'll be good for you two to get along. You don't have to be great friends or anything, but try to get to the point that you could be possibly left alone for a few minutes with him and it not be weird." 

"Yeah, okay," I agree. "He seems nice, I guess." 

"Does something about him bother you? Is it just the single thing?" 

I shrug and then glance at Liam before shaking my head. "Does he really skip from sub to sub?" I ask, hesitant to reveal any dislike for the man. 

"He hasn't committed to anyone. I wouldn't say he's skipping around," Harry says, pausing for a moment before continuing. "All of his short relationships are what they are, but the subs always agree to them. There's never been a sub that really is looking for a long-term thing anymore than Niall is." 

"He's not just dumping girls right and left?" I clarify. 

Harry shakes his head. "He's not like that. He gets around but he's not breaking hearts. He's just not ready to settle down." 

I slowly nod, processing. 

"Don't let that make you dislike him. And he'd _never_  make a move on you, if that's a concern," Harry adds. "He respects Liam way too much and he's just respectful of relationships in general." 

"Okay." 

"You two can get along well enough if you try." 

"Yeah, okay," I accept. 

 

\------- 

 

"Did Harry tell you about his punishment?" Liam asks over dinner.  

I shrug. "Yeah, sort of." 

"Sort of?" His mouth twitches in amusement. "I told him not to scare you." 

"Well, he said what it was – he just didn't exactly tell me _how_ it worked?" I clarify, blushing. 

Liam chuckles. "I don't like to ask for the logistics in their, uh, sexual relationship, but what is it you didn't understand?" 

I squirm in my seat, taking a few bites of my sandwich to stall. 

" _Samantha_ ," Liam chastises. "We need to be able to discuss these things. There's no need to be embarrassed, love." 

"I'm trying not to be," I insist. "I just – it _is_  embarrassing." 

"Why, babe? Why do you feel so embarrassed?" He asks, concerned. "I'll answer just about anything." 

"It's just – I don't know. I feel so – inadequate, I guess. I don't know anything and you've – I mean, you're experienced and I'm - I'm not," I admit in a small voice. 

"Love, that's not a bad thing," Liam insists. "Definitely not a bad thing." 

"It makes me feel stupid." 

"You have no idea how much I love the knowledge that I'm first, do you?" He asks with a smile. "Being your first kiss? I love it. I get to teach you _everything_  and enjoy watching you learn it all." 

I blush and look down. 

"It's adorable. The way you get flustered. It's a constant reminder that you've never done this before," he continues. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I want you to ask me. Anything. What'd you ask Harry?" 

"H-his punishment? H-he said he c-couldn't come for a couple d-days?" I stutter, just forcing the words out. "I d-didn't really underst-stand how th-that worked." 

Liam chuckles. "Uhm, first off, their relationship is – interesting? I guess I'd say. But basically he gets Louis off and isn't allowed to himself." 

"Yeah, but how? Is it that easy?" I ask. 

Liam shakes his head. "It's its own form of torture to some extent. It takes a lot of self-control and trust. They've worked up to being able to do this kind of thing. And there's – do you know about cockrings?" 

I shake my head, eyes widening. 

"It's pretty much exactly what it sounds like, but it keeps – Harry, in this case – from coming without permission." 

I make a somewhat disgusted face and Liam laughs. 

"Not something we'll be doing," he assures me. "I guess if you end up liking spanking too much; we'll have to get a bit more creative, but that'll be a discussion for then." 

"Do you think matches can fall in love?" I blurt out, suddenly.  

His eyes widen in surprise before softening. "Yeah, of course." 

I bite my lip and look away. 

"Are your parents not in love?" He asks, softly. 

I shrug. "I don't think so." 

"What about your sister? I know you said – but she never has loved him?" 

I shake my head. "That morning you came over for breakfast at my parents'?" He nods and I continue. "She was – she was worried about me – and you. She thinks the worst. She said to do whatever you said and not fight it." 

"No wonder you were so worried. I'd _never_  - even if I hadn't been your first match, I can't imagine – not on the first night," he insists. 

I shrug. "You're not – you're confusing. I'm not used to seeing a dom – I didn't think doms were so nice or patient or – you're not what I expected at all." 

Liam reaches for my hand. "I hope that's a good thing?" 

"It's – it's wonderful. I just - I'm struggling to wrap my mind around it. I see Louis and Harry and I wonder – is that really possible inside the confines of a Matched pair?" 

His fingers squeeze mine as he nods. "It is. My parents – I can't wait for you to meet them. They're so in love and they were Matched. It's possible." 

"Hard to believe," I whisper, ashamed to doubt him. 

"You'll meet them soon and then you can make your own mind up about that," he assures me. 

We finish our dinner quietly, but I notice Liam constantly touching me in some way. Our feet are wrapped around each other under the table or we're brushing hands as I reach out to refill my drink. It's reassuring in a subtle way. 

 

\----- 

 

As we prepare for bed, he gives me a careful look before taking his shirt off. "Is this okay?" He asks. "No expectations, promise." 

I blush a little, but nod. "Yeah. It's okay." 

I climb into bed next to him a few moments later. He pulls me back against his chest the same way he has the last couple nights. It feels different. He's only wearing a pair of boxers and I can't think about anything else. My mind is racing and I -  

"Nothing different than any other night, baby," he whispers. "Just go to sleep." 

His voice soothes me, but I'm still thinking too loud. 

"You wanna talk a bit?" He suggests. "Maybe it'll help you relax." 

"Yeah, okay," I concede.  

"What do you want to see in London?" He asks. 

I smile at the choice of topic. "Everything." 

He chuckles, quietly. "That'll take a while." 

"What should I see?" 

"Well, for starters, we'll have to go a bit outside of London to take you home." 

Butterflies flutter in my stomach as he casually mentions his home that's now supposed to be mine, too. 

"We'll spend a bit of time there. Maybe take you out for dinner, but nothing too fancy." 

"We could make dinner," I suggest. "We'd have to go to the store, but - " 

"I'd like that," Liam agrees. "A little more time at home and it'd give me the chance to show you around the neighborhood." 

"And then?" 

"We'd go shopping just as soon as we got you all unpacked. Spend a whole day spoiling you." 

"What about sightseeing?" 

I can hear the grin in his voice as he tightens his arm around my waist. "We'll do some of that, too." 

"Where?" 

"London Eye? Westminster Abbey?" 

I nod, excited. 

"We'll go see my parents and stay with them a night or two," he continues. "We could have a little vacation if you're up for it. We'll want to settle you in at home a bit, but we could go to Paris for a bit or just a trip to the country if you'd like." 

"Whatever you want." 

"No, no, I'm trying to impress you, you have to have a say," he insists, playfully. 

"You don't need to impress me," I giggle. 

"What if I want to?" 

"I guess I can't stop you." I love when he's happy like this. 

His phone vibrates on the bedside table and he turns away from me to reach for it. 

"Who's texting you at this hour?" I ask, knowing the time-zones mean it could be anyone from family to a manager. 

He doesn't answer my question, but when he returns to his place behind me his mood has changed. His arm wraps around me and pulls me close. "We should get some sleep," he whispers before pressing a kiss to my shoulder. "G'night, love." 

He sounds different. There's no more light teasing tone to his voice and I miss it immediately. "G'night, Liam." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update :) I hope you all like it! Happy Sunday and I hope all of your Mondays and the rest of the week goes well for all of you :)


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up alone – or so I think until I roll over to see my dom sitting up on his phone. He's frowning down at the screen. 

I clear my throat before asking, "What's wrong?" 

Liam shakes his head as if clearing his thoughts. "Nothing, love," he replies, forcing a smile. "Did you sleep well?" 

I frown. "Yeah. Are you sure you're okay?" 

The smile becomes a little more genuine. "I'm fine, love. Nothing for you to worry about," he says. "We'll be heading over to the stadium soon." 

"This early?" I ask, squinting over at the clock. 

Liam chuckles. "Almost noon, love. Yeah, we'll spend a while there before the show tonight. We've got soundcheck and pictures with fans and stuff." 

"Oh." 

"Not terribly exciting for you, love. Sorry." 

I shrug his concern away. "It's alright. I'll be your little shadow – unless I can't? - I guess maybe I should be prepared with a book?" 

"Better to be prepared," Liam agrees. He offers his hand and I take it, threading our fingers together. "I'll let you stay with me as much as I can – as long as you're good." 

I nod. "Of course." 

"Pictures with fans takes a couple hours, though. So you'll probably get bored during that if you don't have something else to entertain you." 

We sat in silence for a few moments until his phone pinged with a new message and he told me to go take a shower and get ready. 

 

\---- 

 

"Can I be in the middle?" 

"No, put Harry in the middle!" 

"No, Louis on this side." 

I watch as a pair of fans shuffle my dom and his bandmates this way and that for the perfect picture. 

"Ladies, we need to hurry this up," the photographer's assistant calls. "There's a lot of people waiting." 

The fans hurry into position and pose for a photo. I turn back to my book for a few minutes until I hear my dom's voice chastising someone. I look up, confused that he might be talking to me. 

He's holding a fan at arm's length, apparently he'd decided to go for it and kiss Liam's cheek without asking. Security is ready to jump to his aid, but Liam seemed to be handling it as the fan apologizes and tearfully asks if he could still get a picture. 

The boys agree and pose for the photo before wishing him well and hoping he enjoys the show tonight.  

Liam shoots me a wink just as the next group of fans enter. I'd mostly been ignored by the fans for the past hour of photos, but one of the girls in this group caught the wink and immediately spots me. She walks right up to Liam and starts asking question. 

"The boys don't have time for an interview," an assistant hollers. 

"Sorry, we've got a time limit, girls," Louis tells them, trying to soften the blow. 

I return to my book until my phone beeps in my pocket several minutes later. It was a text message from Liam. I look across the room at him in confusion before opening it.  

 

 _You look so cute today, babe._  

 

I blush and glance at him again. He's posing for another picture and I'm not even sure how he had time to text me between shots as fast as the groups arrive one after another. 

 

 ** _You're looking pretty good yourself._**  

 

My book takes my attention again, but Liam continues to find moments to text me from across the room for the next hour. 

 

 _You bite your lip a lot when you're reading. Is it a nerve wracking scene?_  

 

 ** _I didn't notice I was._**  

 

 _You know you're the prettiest girl in the room, right?_  

 

 ** _No, I'm not._**  

 

 _You doubt my judgment? ;)_  

 

 ** _I think you're just trying to flatter me._**  

 

 _Trying? I'm not succeeding?_  

 

 ** _I didn't say that... But these subs are just as good looking if not more than me._**  

 

 _I can't agree with that. You're the only one I'm thinking about kissing 'til she forgets anyone else's name._  

 

 ** _I – I don't think that'd be very hard._**  

 

A few minutes after the last text, they were done and Liam pulls me to my feet. We're down the hall and into an empty room before I realize we're alone. Liam presses me against the wall and stares into my eyes for a moment. I notice his pupils are dilated as his thumb comes up to brush across my lips. 

"You make me crazy," he mutters.  

"Sor - "  

His lips press against mine in a gentle caress. Warmth and happiness spreads through my body as his hands settle at my waist. He presses closer to me and I can feel every line of his body against mine. 

A knock at the door jolts us apart. "We're due for soundcheck!" Louis's voice calls through the door. 

We exit a few moments later to find Louis waiting. I blush at the knowing look he gives Liam. 

"You've got free time after soundcheck," he reminds us. "Your dressing room does have a lock on the door, you know." 

 

\---- 

 

"You can eat dinner with the crew if you want," Liam tells me. "You don't have to wait on me." 

I shrug. "I may snack a bit, but I'd rather have dinner with you." 

He kisses me – he can't seem to help himself today. "You're too sweet for me." 

I giggle and he pulls me into a hug, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. 

"You watching the show or staying back here?" 

"Come watch a bit, at least," I reply. "I like getting to see you on stage." 

"Yeah? Is it my killer dance moves?" He teases. 

"No," I laugh into his chest. "I don't think anyone comes for your dance moves." 

" _Why ya gotta be so ruude_?" Liam sings. 

I laugh again and then he's tickling my stomach and I can't get away quick enough. He holds me down on the couch as I try to get away. I can't stop laughing and squirming. 

"Stop! Stop! Liiiam!" I exclaim. 

He grabs my hands and holds them over my head before leaning in to kiss me. "I didn't know you were so ticklish," he murmurs as his lips move across my jaw.  

"I – uh - " My brain short-circuits as he kisses my neck. He releases my hands and I hesitantly move to thread my fingers into his hair. 

There's a knock on the door and I sigh. 

"Go away!" Liam calls.  

There's a laugh outside the door. "Fifteen minutes til showtime," a male voice hollers. "You've got two before you better be out here." 

Liam growls in frustration, laying his head against my shoulder.  

"Great timing, huh?" I mutter. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been enjoying all the comments/kudos on this soo much :) I'm glad you're enjoying this! Thanks for reading :)


	19. Chapter 19

"They love you out there," I tell Liam as he comes into his dressing room. The show had just finished a short time ago and I'd barely made it down the hall before Liam. I feel sweaty from standing in the crowd for the past couple hours, and Liam is still riding the adrenaline of performing. 

He comes over and presses a kiss to my cheek. "We've got a last minute interview. I'm only here long enough to grab a quick shower." 

"I thought the interviews were before the show?" I ask, confused. 

He's already stripping to get into the shower. "Yeah, it's a last minute addition. They're usually before." 

I hear the shower start and sit down with my phone as I wait for him to return. Mindlessly scrolling through Twitter, I retweet a few pictures from the concert and like some nice things people say about my dom. 

Liam returns moments after the water stops and I glance up to see him in nothing but a towel. I blush and turn my gaze back down to my phone. 

Liam chuckles. "You _are_ allowed to enjoy the view." 

"I'm enjoying the clothed view just fine," I reply. "Am I staying here while you're interviewed?" 

"You can sit in, love. I don't think they'll mind," he assures me. "I'm all dressed, by the way." 

I look up and he grins. He'd thrown on a pair of skinnies and a tee and looked way too good for having just 'thrown on' anything in my opinion. His hair was messy, but it added a boyish charm to his appearance. 

He offers his hand to me and I take it, standing to follow him out of the room. "You just have to stay quiet, babe. Can't interrupt the interview at all and we'll be fine." 

"Yes, sir," I say, noting the people nearby that could overhear as we walk down the hall. 

"Good girl," he murmurs, shooting me a small smile of approval. 

We arrive at the room they've set up to record the interview and Liam pulls me down into his lap as soon as he's sat next to Louis. I blush at the unexpected gesture. 

"Ah, this is your new sub?" The interviewer asks upon entering seconds later. 

"Yes, this is Samantha," Liam replies. "I hope you don't mind. She's promised to stay quiet." 

"No, no, no problem at all. Hard to separate the first week or so, I know how that is," the interviewer answers, taking his seat. 

"It's Mark, isn't it?" Niall asks.  

"Yes, sorry. Lovely to meet you all," Mark apologizes, adjusting his cards. 

"You've got twenty minutes," a woman I haven't met sits down to observe the interview. She shoots an approving look towards the way I've settled into Liam's hold. 

"Alright, yes, let's get started," Mark nods, clicking a few buttons on the laptop in front of him.. "How're you enjoying Australia?" 

Niall answers first, "It's been great. Crowds have been incredible." 

"We love it here," Harry agrees. 

"Your new album comes out late next month. Is there anything we should expect?" Mark asks. 

"Best album we've done," Liam states. "Me and Louis have done quite a bit of writing on this one, so yeah, it's gonna be great." 

"Why is it called Made in the AM?" 

Louis replies, "We write and record after shows quite a bit, so it's pretty much been made in the AM." 

"We like going quite literal with our titles now," Niall chuckles. 

"You've got some time off coming up next week, any big plans?" 

"Sleeping!" Harry exclaims. 

"Golf," Niall says. 

"Taking my girl home – we haven't even made it there to unpack her stuff yet," Liam tells him, giving my hip a little squeeze.  

"Came straight here?" 

Liam nods. "Didn't want to miss too much." 

"Well, we're glad you made it back, but I do hope you have time to get settled at home over your short break." 

"We plan to." 

The interview continues over the next few minutes and I relax in Liam's hold. 

"And, Liam, you're said to becoming a father early next year?" Mark asks. 

I felt the breath leave me in surprise. 

"That's not an approved topic," the PR lady quickly intervened. 

"We've got pictures of your ex, Sophia, with quite the baby bump," he continues. 

"This interview is over," the lady stops the boys from responding. 

I'm afraid to look at Liam, but he pushes me to stand and leave the room with him and the other boys. 

" _Breathe_ ," Louis commands in my ear.  

I jump slightly and suck in a tense breath. 

Liam's arm comes to settle around my shoulders and I want to cry. I'm so confused. 

"Let me explain," he pleads, quietly. 

"Cars aren't ready yet," Louis mutters, glancing down at his phone. 

"You two take the first ride," Niall offers.  

Liam's bandmates keep giving us concerned looks. Harry looks a little angry and when I catch his eye, he silently asks if I'm okay. I glance away, unsure of how I feel at the moment. 

Liam ushers me into the back of a black SUV a few tense moments of silence later. He holds my hand in the car while I stare out the window in silence. 

"We'll talk in the room," he murmurs at one point. 

I nod, slightly, still staring out the window.  

I don't know what to say, anyways. He's my dom, I can't argue with him. He's got the upper hand. He could be seeing Sophia on the side and I wouldn't be able to say anything about it. He could have this baby with her and I couldn't say a word. As a good sub, I should keep my mouth shut and let him do as he pleases. 

We're in the elevator and I don't really remember how I got here. Everything's a blur since the interviewer dropped the 'Sophia's pregnant' bombshell. Liam's holding my hand and I'm just focusing on keeping my face impassive. I don't want to be seen as being insubordinate. A punishment is the last thing I want to end this night with. 

"It's not mine," Liam says as soon as the hotel room door closes behind us.  

I nod, indicating I'm listening. 

"I don't know who got her pregnant, but it wasn't me," he repeats. "She just wants to cause a scandal." 

I nod again, unsure whether I believe him, but afraid to question him. 

"My lawyers are working on it. They were supposed to keep her from going to the press." 

I sit down on the bed and stare at the floor as he paces before me. 

"It just started a couple days ago, I was hoping I could keep you out of it. I didn't want you to worry." 

That sounds nice. Not knowing. I wish I didn't know. It was nice not knowing. Everything was starting to look up a few hours ago. 

"Are you okay?" He asks. 

"I'm fine," I insist. I don't feel fine. I feel like he's just shown his true colors. Everything about Sophia could be a lie. They could be back together. He could decide he want both of us. "Tired," I add with a small shrug. 

Liam agrees that it's been a long day and we are climbing into bed a few minutes later. He wraps his arms around me and I take a few deep breaths before I partially relax into his hold. 

My mind starts racing and suddenly there are tears trickling down my cheeks. I'm sure he's going to get rid of me. Sophia's having his baby and he's going back to her. He's trying to placate me; he's lying. It's his baby. 

"Hey, hey," Liam hushes me, sitting up. "What's wrong?" 

I shake my head, turning my head into the pillow to hide my tears. 

He reaches out to squeeze my shoulder and I cringe away from him.  

"Don't," I whisper. 

"Baby - " 

The crying turns worse, not quite sobbing, but close. I can't put into words what I want, I just can't stand being so close to him. 

He's trying to reassure me, but I can't even stand the sound of his voice. 

There's a knock at the door a few minutes later and I look up in confusion. Liam doesn't look surprised as he goes to answer it. Louis and Harry enter the room; Harry comes over to sit with me while Liam steps out of the room to speak to Louis. 

"Hey, it's okay," Harry says, rubbing my back. "Everything's gonna be okay." 

I shake my head. 

"It is. I promise. It'll be okay." He hushes me a few more moments and I've stopped crying by the time our doms re-enter the room. Harry's hugging me with one arm and my head is on his shoulder. 

"Okay, love?" Louis asks me. 

"Yeah," I reply in a small voice. 

Liam comes over and squats down in front of me. "I don't think you want to see me right now," he tells me.  

I swallow thickly, trying not to start crying again.  

"And I think you need a good night's sleep, babe," he continues. "So I'd like to propose a solution." He pauses and I cautiously look up at him. "You can refuse, but I think you might sleep better in Louis and Harry's room tonight." 

Harry hugs me tighter as I process his words. Liam might be getting rid of me, but wouldn't it be better to have a good night's sleep before he told me so? 

"You'd have to listen to Louis like he was your dom, though," Liam adds. "I'm still your dom, of course, but you have to behave for him like you do me." 

"Just for tonight?" I ask, hesitant. 

"I don't like seeing you cry, love. I don't like sending you away either and I don't want you to think you're in trouble," Liam says. "This isn't a punishment, I just want you to talk to me. You've barely said a word since that interviewer brought up Sophia." 

"I'm sorry," I murmur, ashamed.  

"I think it might be better if you spend a little time away from me. And we can talk again in the morning." 

"Okay," I whisper. 

"This is not a punishment, love," he assures me. "You can say no." 

I shrug, uncomfortable.  

Harry squeezes my shoulder. "We can talk if you want," he tells me. "Whether it's tonight or tomorrow. I'm here." 

"You're also allowed to say yes, love," Liam adds. 

I glance over at the other dom in the room. Louis shoots me an assuring smile. 

"You're welcome to stay with us, Sam," he says. "Any time. Preferably with your dom's permission, but I know you and Harry are getting close." 

"Thanks," I murmur. "I think I'd like to, but - " 

There's a long pause. 

"But what?" Harry asks. 

I look over at my dom, holding back tears. "If – if it's my last n-night as your s-sub - " 

"No, no, love," Liam stops me. "You're mine. I'm yours. I'm not getting rid of you. I just want you to feel better and – I don't think you trust me at the moment." 

A tear escapes down my cheek. "I'm t-trying – I'm just c-confused." 

Liam reaches up to brush away the tear. "I'm sorry, love. I should've told you what was going on." 

I look away and nod.  

"C'mon," Harry says. "We'll have a sleepover. Talk about boys and eat junk food." 

A small smile crosses my face.  

"Go have fun, love," Liam assures me, standing up. "I'll come join you all for breakfast in the morning." 

"You two aren't pigging out on junk food," Louis adds. 

Harry pouts up at him. 

"You two need to sleep," Louis insists. "Come on, let's go." 

Liam tells me to behave and listen to Louis. I promise I will and follow Louis out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, sorry for any errors. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying this and I love all the comments/kudos I've gotten, so thank you for all of that. :)


	20. Chapter 20

"I hope we didn't wake you up - " 

"No, love, we're usually up pretty late," Louis assures me. "No worries. Seems like you need to talk to my boy, here." 

"Louis' pretty easy to talk to, too," Harry adds. "If you want to talk to us. Might be good to get a dom's perspective." 

"Did you two know? About the pregnancy?" I ask, sitting down on the couch. Harry sat next to me and Louis sat on the floor at his feet, careful to give me space. 

"I didn't," Harry replies. "I was pretty shocked, too. I knew he was having issues with Sophia, but not specifics." 

"I thought he had talked with you about it already," Louis confesses. "He's was hoping to have it all resolved before now." 

"Okay, I just – I didn't know if it was just me being kept out of the loop," I whisper, embarrassed. 

Harry's arm loops around my shoulders. "How were things going with Li before the interview?" He asks. 

I shrug. "Good, I thought. Why?" 

"Well, what's changed? You know a secret he kept to protect you. Is it really that bad?" 

"How do I know it's not his? They were still legally together, do you really know for sure that they weren't still intimate on occasion?" I ask. 

"Liam is a stand-up guy – a great dom," Louis tells me. "But Sophia had her own issues and it really messed him up for a bit." 

"Issues?" 

"That's not mine to tell you, love. I think you should hear it from your dom." 

"But why didn't he tell me? That she was claiming to be pregnant with his kid?" I ask. 

"I can't answer that," Louis answers. 

"I'm sure he had a good reason," Harry insists. "Or at least what he thought was a good reason. Probably didn't want you to worry." 

"He won't even talk to me about Sophia," I whisper. "And it's not like I can demand answers." 

Harry frowns. "Why not?" 

"He's my dom." I shrug. 

"That doesn't mean you can't ask questions." 

"I do ask," I insist. "That doesn't mean he answers. I can't make him answer." 

"Sophia messed him up, love," Louis inserts. 

"Well, apparently she's still messing him up," I mutter. 

"I'm sure Liam will tell you in the morning if you ask," Harry suggests. "He can't really put it off any longer." 

"She shouldn't even have a say in his relationships," Louis practically growls. 

"Lou," Harry says, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "How about setting up a movie for us?" 

Louis takes the hint and leaves the room. 

"Are you afraid of Liam?" Harry asks. 

"What? No." 

"You're not afraid that he's going to hurt you?" 

I look away from him, towards the floor. "Physically? No. Emotionally? Yeah." 

"He won't. Not on purpose." 

"He already has," I say, embarrassed that tears are forming in my eyes again. 

"He should've told you. But you've been together a couple days – I'm sure he was trying to just enjoy the newness of the relationship before dragging you into the drama of his life." 

"What if it is his?" 

"It's not," Harry insists. 

"But what if it is? He's not the type to abandon his kid – I can already tell that about him. He'll go back to her. He's not going to choose me over - " 

"Hey, no. He's not leaving you," Harry assures me. "That baby isn't his. They'll get her to take a paternity test and that will be that." 

"Except all the tabloids will think - " 

"Do you really care what the tabloids think? Because if you're going to be Liam's sub, you're definitely going to have to give that up." 

"I just don't like it." 

"You cannot care what people think. Half of the world thinks I'm a total manwhore that likes to sleep with older women every chance I get. Do you really think those people's opinions matter to me?" 

I shrug. "Yeah, okay." 

"Now, no more tears. We're going to cuddle up on our bed and watch a movie." 

I hesitate. "Your bed?" 

Harry chuckles. "Don't worry, I'll be in the middle so you'll only be cuddling with me." 

I blush and he pulls me to my feet and across the room to follow Louis. 

 

\--- 

 

Liam barely enters the room before I am throwing my arms around him. "I missed you," I murmur, pressing my face into his shoulder. 

He chuckles lightly. "Missed you, too, baby doll. We'll have breakfast and then go talk, alright?" 

I nod. 

"Did she behave?" Liam asks Louis. 

"Of course," Louis replies. 

The four of us fall into easy conversation, avoiding the Sophia situation, through breakfast. Liam excuses us and leads me back to our room. 

"Go ahead and go get dressed, love," he orders. 

"Okay," I agree, disappearing to throw on skinnies and a t-shirt. 

He gestures for me to join him on the couch when I return. "How are you?" He asks. 

I shrug. "Still a little off balance, I guess." 

"I'm really sorry, baby. I never would've had you in an interview if I'd ever expected him to go off script. It was a blacklisted topic. I was trying to figure out when to tell you and how to tell you – I just didn't want to worry you." 

"Will you tell me about Sophia now? Why you broke up?" I ask, terrified that he'll refuse to answer. 

He takes a few breaths, just looking at me for a moment. I'm about to ask if I'm still not allowed to know when he finally speaks. "Sophia wasn't who I thought she was. For the first couple months of our relationship, everything was great. Then she told me that she couldn't handle the traveling." He takes a deep breath. "I told her I understood and she asked if she could just stay home while I toured. I wanted things to work, so I let her. It was hard, being away from her, but she seemed happy. I wanted her to be happy. We talked a lot and then she stopped wanting to come see me. She cried and told me it was too hard – she'd rather I came home to her when I could. So we were seeing each other less and less – a month and a half went by and we didn't see each other. I couldn't take off from touring and she wouldn't come to me. Finally, I made it home. To surprise her. It was a few days before our six month anniversary." He reaches over and takes my hand in his as he continues, staring down at our intertwined fingers. "I found her in bed with someone else." 

I gasp. 

"She pleaded with me and I told her we'd hold off on officially breaking our match until I had my head on straight. She said she still wanted to be with me – that it was all just a mistake – a one time thing." Another deep breath. "And then people at home started telling me what was going on while I was away. It wasn't a one time thing. They'd all been afraid to tell me without any proof, but it started to come out. She'd only wanted me for my money – my fame. It was all an act." His voice cracked over the last word. 

 My heart is in my throat seeing my dom upset. I scoot closer to him. 

He clears his throat and continues, "I told her it was over and to pack what she'd brought with her. The rest was being donated – she wouldn't need the Gucci purse I'd bought her for her birthday, much less the five she'd used my card to buy." He pauses. "I had some trust issues after that. The boys helped me through it the best they could – them and my mum and dad. Anyways, I know the baby isn't mine. She was cheating on me and I wasn't even with her when she conceived. I just – I just need all the legal stuff worked out." 

"Why didn't you expose her as a cheater?" I ask. "Nobody would believe it was yours - " 

"Hurting her wouldn't have made it hurt any less. I didn't want to deal with a messy breakup in public," he replies. He gently leads my head to his shoulder and starts to play with my hair. "I should've told you all this before." 

"It's a lot to share on a first date," I concede. 

"I just – I don't want you to hate me - " 

"I was just scared," I admit. "I'm still not convinced you're going to keep me. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop as they say. I want to stay, but I'm afraid you'll change your mind and get rid fo me." 

"I care too much about you to let you go," Liam murmurs. "I couldn't let you go – much less make you go. It'd hurt too much." 

"It'd hurt a lot," I agree. "I don't know what I'd do." 

A few moments of silence pass as he continues to fiddle with my hair. 

"Are we okay?" He asks. 

"Promise you aren't getting rid of me?" 

He presses a kiss to the top of my head. "Promise." 

"Then, yeah, I think so." 

"I missed you a lot last night. I was getting used to not sleeping alone," he confesses. 

I grin. "Harry's a pretty good cuddler, but I didn't like being away from you like that." 

"I don't like it when you cry – especially if it's my fault." 

"I didn't know how to handle anything last night. Everything I've ever been taught about being a good sub was telling me to keep my mouth shut and - " 

"I would've preferred you screamed and yelled at me when we got back in here than you crying because you didn't want me touching you." 

"Screaming would've gotten me punished," I insist. 

He shakes his head. "If you are that upset and need to let it out – as long as its just me and you around, you can scream at me. You have to tell me when you're upset. I haven't studied you enough to know all the signs. I haven't had time to learn all your expressions and moods yet." 

"But I'm supposed to learn that about you. A good sub knows - " 

"Maybe but a good dom knows their sub just as well. It goes both ways, love." 

I smile, pleased. "You and maybe Louis are the only doms I know that think that way." 

"Niall, too," Liam says. "I know he makes you nervous, but he's a good dom, too. He just isn't ready to settle down. And my parents – I can't wait for you to see their relationship first hand. They are the definition of relationship goals." 

I lean more heavily against him and he adjusts us so that we're both laying on the couch together. "Tell me more about them?" I request. 

He acquiesces and I drift off to the sound of his voice. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a bit unedited so I hope its alright, but I really wanted to get an update to you all since I missed last week. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the comments/messages of encouragement and all the kudos of course. And thank you for reading :)


	21. Chapter 21

"Baby, we need to talk about last night," Liam says, rubbing his hand up and down my spine. 

I stiffen in his hold, immediately dreading whatever punishment he's about to dole out. 

"No punishment for last night," he assures me. "I need you to talk to me about what happened last night. Why didn't you tell me you were upset?" 

I sniffle and shrug. I don't want to admit my fears last night. He could still choose her over me. 

"Baby, you've got to talk to me," Liam insists. He's trying to keep the command out of his voice, but I know that will change if I don't start talking. 

"I was scared," I confess in a small voice. "I thought you were g-going to – to leave m-me." 

"I'm not taking Sophia back," he assures me. "And I'm not leaving you. We haven't been together long, but I – I really care about you. I like you. I like _us_." 

I snuggle into his chest, unsure what to say. 

"You need to tell me when you're upset. Don't bottle it up." His fingers move up to thread through my hair. "Unfortunately, I don't know your moods well enough to be able to always tell when you're upset, love. I hope to get there, but for now I need you to meet me halfway." 

I nod against his chest. 

"I thought _you_ might leave _me_ ," he confesses. 

I sit up to look at him, surprised. 

"You'd have had every right to," he whispers. "Thinking I'd abandoned a sub who was pregnant with my baby." 

I shake my head. "You're my dom. I can't just – I couldn't just _leave_. You're the only one that even wants me." 

Liam brushes a stray hair out of my face, staring into my eyes. "You deserve so much better than you think you do." 

"I just got lucky with you," I insist. "Not all doms are like you." 

He nods. "I know that, but they aren't all as bad as you think either." 

"You don't think most doms wouldn't have already had their way with me?" I ask, voice shaking. "That most doms wouldn't have expected me to keep my mouth shut and not ask questions – even when something like Sophia being pregnant came up?" 

"I'm not like that, though. Louis's not like that. Niall's not. My dad's not. The majority of the doms I know aren't like that." 

I look away from him. "You're lucky then." 

"I don't want you to eve accept that behavior from _anyone_ ever again. You deserve respect just as much as anyone else." 

I shrug, refusing to look at him despite being half on top of him on the couch – halfway to cuddling like we were before this conversation started. 

"Look at me, love," Liam softly demands. 

We lock eyes and his fingers brush across my cheek. 

"Why do you listen to me?" He asks. 

I squint in confusion. 

"Why do you do what I say?" He tries again. 

"Because you're my dom," I slowly reply. 

"But you don't _have_ to listen to me – you aren't hard-wired to listen to me, specifically." 

"I don't understand." 

"Okay," he pauses for a moment. "Did you do everything Louis told you to last night?" 

I nod. "Of course." 

"Was that only because I told you to? Would you have done the same if I'd sent you with Niall? Or some other dom?" 

"I would've tried," I insist. "Because you wanted me to." 

"I know, baby. But why was it so easy with Lou?" 

I shrug, slightly. "He's Harry's dom and I trust him, I guess. He takes care of Harry and Harry trusts him, so..." 

Liam smiles like we've finally gotten to his point. "And why do you listen to me?" 

"Because I trust you?" It ends in a question as I wonder if that's really the answer he is looking for. 

He chuckles. "I hope you do." 

I blush. "I do! I do." 

"I was taught that a dom should earn their sub's trust before anything else. The best subs trust their doms implicitly and that's not something that happens overnight. I think I've earned some of your trust, but I also realize that last night could've ruined that." He pauses. "I should've told you about Sophia. One secret could've broken down every bit of trust I've built up with you and I'm sorry for that. Trust is the most important part of our relationship. I want you to trust me so you can be my perfect little sub. Not _the_ perfect sub, but perfect for me. Understand?" 

I frown, slightly. "Sort of... But don't most subs obey because of the threat of punishment? I thought that was the point of punishments." 

He shakes his head. "Subs like that aren't happy, though. If they only obey because they'll get punished if they don't. I'd rather have a happy sub that understands her punishments." He leans up to press a quick kiss to my lips and I grin, pleased. "Especially when your smiles is so gorgeous." 

My cheeks flame at the compliment. 

"Kiss me, gorgeous," he murmurs and I acquiesce, pleased by the request. "In the mood for a lesson?" He asks, blue eyes twinkling. 

I smile and shyly nod.  

 

\--- 

 

Half an hour later, we're interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"C'mon in," Liam calls after we're righted ourselves a bit. 

Louis and Harry enter, grinning at our unkept appearance. 

"Guess you two are sorted?" Louis asks. 

I nod. 

"I assume you've a good reason for interrupting?" Liam replies. 

Harry tosses a couple tabloids into my lap. A dark-haired pregnant woman is splashed across the front covers with headlines claiming Liam abandoned his unborn child on one and claims that he and Sophia were soon to reunite on the other. 

"Thought you'd want to know the story's broke," Harry offers. "Before you get pulled into a meeting with PR." 

Liam sighs. "Thanks for the warning." 

I start to open one of the rags to see what they had to say when Liam plucks it out of my hands. 

"Baby, don't. Please," he pleads. 

"Never a good idea to read the tabloids," Louis agrees. 

"Sorry," I mutter, unsure what to say. Liam presses a quick kiss to my cheek in reassurance. 

"How're the fans taking it?" Liam asks. "Have you been online?" 

"Varies," Harry shrugs. "Mostly supportive – whether they believe the baby's yours or not. So at least there's that." 

Liam's phone beeps with an incoming message. He reads it and groans. "They want to meet with both of us at the stadium ASAP," he tells me. 

"We'll ride over with you," Louis offers. "We'll go see if Niall's about ready." 

"I'll let the guys know to have the cars ready," Liam agrees. 

Louis exits, closely followed by his sub. 

"Why do they want to meet with me?" I inquire. 

"For their own assurance that you won't do something stupid," Liam shrugs. 

"Like what? Go to the tabloids?" I ask, incredulous. "I'm _your_   _sub._ Why would I do anything like that?" 

Liam shakes his head. "Don't worry, baby. It'll mostly be planning some positive publicity for me. They'll shoot you a threatening look or two and I'll glare back – you can glare, too, if you like." He grins. "And then they'll present their plan and we'll agree to it all or not. Practicaly painless." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Life got crazy for a bit. Nothing bad, just crazy busy. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments encouraging me to continue and wishing me well :) I really appreciate it and I hope you like the update. :)


	22. Chapter 22

"He'd be better off without you," Amanda, one of the publicist's assistants, mutters. The meeting with PR had taken a while and even when they'd announced they were done, one of the men had stopped Liam to talk. He'd sent me on, telling me to find Harry and he'd be along momentarily. 

"Excuse me?" I ask, shocked by the viciousness of her words. 

"This whole mess would be easier if he was single or dumped you and went back to Sophia." 

"But – it's not his baby." 

She smirks. "I'm sure that's what he'd tell you." 

She stalks away before I have a chance to reply. I gape after her for a moment before Harry's voice snaps me out of it. 

"Sam! Are you two finally done? Where'd Li go?" 

I turn to find Harry approaching with Niall. "He's still in there," I reply, gesturing at the meeting room I'd just exited. "I was about to come find you." 

"Survive your first PR meeting?" Niall asks with a grin. 

I shrug, starting down the hallway with them. "Liam wouldn't let them say anything mean to me," I confess. 

Niall laughs. "Of course." 

"Do they not believe him?" I ask. "That the baby's not his?" 

Both men hesitate, casting glances at one another. 

"Why do you think that?" Harry asks. 

"Just – well, Amanda – Penny's assistant? - she told me – well, insinuated, that I was stupid to believe it wasn't his." 

Niall had his phone out before I finished speaking, typing furiously. "She has no right to talk to you like that." 

"Niall - " 

"No, Sam. He's right. Liam would be furious," Harry insists. 

"Liam would be furious about what?" Liam asks, appearing at my side. 

"Amanda told Sam she was stupid for believing the baby isn't yours," Niall quickly filled him in. "Already texting Rob." 

"Rob?" I ask. 

"Their boss," Harry replies. 

"What? I didn't mean to get her in trouble!" 

"She can't talk to you like that, baby," Liam assures me. "They work for us. They know you're my sub and they know they can't talk to you like that." 

"I shouldn't have – it's not - " 

"Yes, you should have," Liam insists, pressing a kiss to my temple. "You don't need any more people mouthing you about this whole mess." 

I nod as my dom's arm wraps around my waist. 

"C'mon, we've still got hours 'til showtime," Harry says. 

"Just enough time for your precious hair to get done," Niall teases, tugging at a long curl. 

"Heyyy," Harry protests, slapping the dom's hand away. 

I chuckle along with the doms as we all shuffle down the hall towards the dressing rooms. 

We waste a couple hours time in front of a TV in Niall's dressing room. FIFA is passed over in favor of a footie match. All three boys try to explain the game to me between bouts of cheering. 

Lou appears to start getting Harry ready for the show and I choose to watch her work rather than the football game. 

"How are you adjusting to tour life?" Lou asks me. 

I smile. "Alright, I guess. Different beds every few nights is a bit weird, but I haven't gotten an uncomfortable one yet, I suppose." 

Harry chuckles. "Lucky you haven't slept on the tour bus yet." 

"Yet?" I question, eyebrows raised. "I didn't know you still used a bus." 

"Haven't used it here, but yeah. We use them a fair bit." He shrugs. "They aren't too terrible, but you'll definitely prefer a hotel." 

"Does that mean bunk beds?" 

Harry smirks. "Don't worry, I'm sure you and Liam won't be bothered with the small space." 

I laugh, blushing. 

"No naughty stuff on the buses," Harry adds. "We do have rules." 

"That you and Louis break on a regular basis, from what I hear," Lou interrupts. 

Harry smirks up at her. "I only do as my dom orders." 

My eyes widen and he chuckles. Lou tugs a curl in retaliation.  

"Heyyy," he protests. 

"Should we ask your dom how the bus rules get broken?" Lou asks. 

An adorable blush appears on Harry's cheeks. 

"Just remember that we can hear everything on the bus," Niall jumps in with a wink. "No secrets on the bus." 

"We'll just kick you off the bus," Liam replies, slapping Niall on the shoulder. 

"No way. I'm not getting stuck with Lou and Haz all the time." 

"We aren't that bad," Harry protests, weakly. 

Niall, Liam, and Lou laugh. 

Harry pouts and I can't help but chuckle. 

 

\--- 

 

"You okay?" I murmur, cuddling into Liam's side. He jumps slightly when my wet hair touches his bare shoulder. 

"I'm fine, babe. Have a nice shower?" 

I nod as he places his phone back on the nightstand. He pulls me close and presses a kiss to my temple. "Your phone always makes you mad," I comment. 

He chuckles. "Maybe that's just because you're never the one at the other end." 

"Is it Sophia?" 

Another kiss to my temple. "She doesn't have my number. We've been talking through my lawyers." 

I remain silent and his fingers skim up and down my arm. 

"I really liked that dress you wore tonight, love," he murmurs. "Very pretty." 

"I hope you would, seeing as you picked it out." I grin. 

"I guess I have good taste." I don't have to look up to know he's smiling – soft and happy. 

"Good thing I've got you to dress me up," I murmur. 

"And to undress you soon enough." 

My cheeks flame at his words, but his phone rings before I have time to formulate a response. 

Liam winces when he sees who's calling. "My mum," he offers before swiping the screen to answer the FaceTime call. "Hey, mum. It's a bit late there, isn't it?" 

"Why didn't you tell me about this Sophia business?" She demands. "You told your father and not me?" 

"Mum, I - " Liam starts. 

"One of my friends asked me about it and I had not idea - " 

"Dad told you it's all - " 

"Of course she's lying, dear," she brushes away his concern. "I just thought you would've _told_ me." 

"I was trying to just make it all go away without everyone knowing." 

"How'd Samantha take it?" 

I'm surprised to hear my name from this woman I haven't met. She sounds concerned, even. 

"Oh, is she there?" 

I shoot Liam a panicked look just before he moves the phone around so that I appear on the screen. I quickly smile, bashfully. 

"Hi – Mrs. Payne," I force the words out. 

"Oh, please, call me Karen, dear," she insists. "We're so looking forward to meeting you soon – in person." 

Liam turns the phone so we both fit on the screen. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," I confirm, attempting to conceal my nerves. 

Karen smiles. "Don't be nervous. Liam's smitten with you. We're already inclined to be the same." 

I blush. 

"I hope Liam's behaving." 

" _Mum_  - " 

"He's great," I insist, accidentally interrupting my dom. I shoot him a look, but he doesn't seem bothered by it. 

"You call me if you need anything. I know how to straighten him out." She winks. 

"No worries, Mum," Liam tells her. "But I've gotta get my girl to bed - " 

"Yes, yes. Sorry. Interrupting bedtime. I'll let you go," Karen apologizes. 

"I'll call you soon, Mum," he assures her. "Tell Dad everything's fine." 

She nods. "Get a good night's sleep." 

"Love you, too," Liam replies before ending the call. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really edit this, I just wanted to get a chapter to you all, so here it is and I hope you enjoyed it. :)


	23. Chapter 23

"She was serious, you know," Liam murmurs. "My mum." His arms wrap around me and squeeze lightly. "If you ever need someone to talk to. She really is a great listener and advice-giver." 

I shrug. "She seems nice." 

"I know you've got your own mum and sister to ask for advice, but – Well, from what I know of your family...their views are a bit different than mine. On relationships, I mean." 

I snort, quietly. "A bit?" 

He pinches my side. "I'm just saying my mum may have more applicable advice when it comes to _us_  - our relationship." 

"Yeah, okay," I hesitantly agree. 

"Not saying you _have_  to..."   
"Not an order; just a suggestion," I confirm my understanding. "I'd just like to wait and see how we get on in person before calling her up for advice or something." 

"Understandable," he concedes. "Now, we really ought to sleep, love." 

I nod. "Night, Li." 

He presses a kiss to my shoulder. "Night, babydoll." 

 

\--- 

 

"Don't stress, love," Liam murmurs, rubbing his hands up and down my arms in a soothing manner. "Just ignore the cameras. It's just a lunch date – just the two of us." 

I sigh and nod. He presses a kiss to my forehead and a small smile tugs at the corners of my mouth.  

"Just keep your focus on me." 

"Of course." 

Another gentle kiss to my head and then we hear a knock at the door. "Car's ready," Paddy calls. 

Liam unexpectedly presses a kiss to my lips and then he's pulling me out the door and down the hallway after Paddy. 

"Restaurant's expecting you," I hear Paddy say. 

Liam nods. "Good. Best they be prepared." 

 

We're ushered straight to a table as soon as we arrive. Paparazzi are taking in the view from outside – we're not right next to the window, but I know it's been assured that no one will be blocking their view of us.  

Lots of questions about Sophia and Liam's fatherhood were thrown at us on the way in. Liam remained calm, exchanging a few 'hello's with a few fans and even a reporter or two. I kept to his side, silent, smiling. 

"It's very pretty in here," Liam comments as he seats himself across from me. 

"Very," I agree, taking in the high ceiling and floor-to-ceiling window along one wall. 

Our waiter appears and Liam orders water for both of us before requesting time to look over the menu. 

My dom coaxes me into an easy conversation after placing our orders a few minutes later, abolishing the stilted silence that started our date. 

"You really think Batman could beat anybody? Any superhero?" I ask, finally forgetting that we're being watched.  

"He's smart. Cunning. A badass." 

"But he doesn't have any _powers_ ," I protest. 

"You don't have to have _powers_  to be a superhero," he shoots back. 

"Of course not," I shake off his defense. "But to beat people _with_  powers, it usually helps." 

"I would argue that money could be considered a superpower." 

"Are you trying to compare yourself to Batman?" I smirk. 

A laugh bursts out of him, loud and unexpected, attracting the attention of the nearby tables. I blush, pleased, and his hand reaches across the table to weave our fingers together. 

"I have considered taking on a night job," he teases. 

"I'm not sure a mask could deter your more devoted fans," I reply, seriously. 

He nods as if to take it under consideration. 

"And you'd have me worried half-to-death every night," I add with a small blush, looking down at the table. 

He grins. "Well, then a life of fighting crime is off the table. Can't be upsetting my sub. Guess I'll settle for my day job." 

Our food arrives, saving me from formulating a response. 

"Veggies first," Liam murmurs the order before we settle into an easy silence as we dig into our meal. He watches me eat and I steal glances at him every few seconds. 

"Are we due at the stadium?" I ask, finishing my plate. 

He nods. "Glad we're headed home tomorrow?" 

"Yeah." I can't stop the smile from crossing my face. 

He nods. "Finally get you settled in." 

"It'll be good for you guys to have some time off." 

"I just want time to focus on my girl." 

I blush, pleased. "I don't think your focus has been lacking." 

We stand and he presses a kiss to my cheek. "Just think how nice it'll be with no distractions," he whispers before slipping his fingers between mine. He leads me up to the counter to pay before meeting Paddy by the door. 

Paparazzi are shouting as soon as we open the door. 

"Are you leaving Sophia to raise your kid alone?" 

"How's Sophia?" 

"Liam, are you looking forward to fatherhood?" 

"Samantha, don't you want your own dom?" 

"Why aren't you going back to Sophia?" 

The questions are abruptly cut off as Liam closes the car door behind us. 

"To the stadium," Liam confirms with the driver. "You're being such a good girl today," he whispers to me, settling his arm around me. "Not surprising, though, is it? Always my sweet girl." 

I bite my lip, daring to look up at him. 

His eyes darken slightly as he gently pulls my lip from between my teeth. "The things I wanna do to you..." He murmurs. 

My eyes dart away, flustered. His hand moves to my neck, his thumb slightly massaging my pulse point. 

"I can wait," he quietly assures me. "'Til you're ready. Don't worry. No rush. We've got lots of time." 

I close my eyes, enjoying his touch as I calm my racing heart. 

His lips press to mine, startling my eyes open for a moment. "I promise," he whispers. 

I nod, assuring him I've heard. 

He waits a few moments before starting up a mindless conversation about the weather and our travel plans. He's easing back into my comfort zone before I think of moving away. His arm is wrapped around me with his other hand resting against my leg. 

We arrive at the stadium and Liam's bustled into a meeting of some sort as soon as we get in the door. I'm left to my own devices as Harry, Louis, and Niall were pulled into the meeting, too. 

I wander down to Liam's dressing room to wait and drift off while scrolling through Twitter. 

 

\--- 

 

I wake up to fingers brushing my hair out of my face. 

"Samantha, baby," Liam murmurs. He tucks my hair behind my ear. "Wake up, darling." 

"Time's'it?" I mumble, rubbing at my eyes. 

An adoring chuckle. "Almost show time," he replies. "Didn't want you to wake up confused while I'm on stage." 

"Oh." My brain isn't entirely functioning yet. "I love your eyes." 

He grins. "I've heard that from you before, love, but thank you again. You can comment on my arse in skinny jeans, too, if you like." He's teasing me, but I'm in this happy-barely-awake state that prevents me from blushing or teasing him back. 

"Your ass _does_  look good in skinnies," I mutter. 

"You gonna wake up proper so you can kiss me good luck?" 

"You're all ready to go onstage?" 

He nods. 

"No wonder you look so good." 

"Lou is a master at her craft," he easily agrees, still grinning wide. "You gonna watch the show tonight or stay back here?" 

I sit up and nod. "Gonna come watch." 

"Good, I'll shake my hips a little extra in your direction." 

I giggle and blush. 

"Ah, now she's awake," he says, brushing a thumb across my burning cheek. His hand lingers as he leans in to press his lips to mine. There's a hint of strawberry in the kiss and I grin when he pulls back. 

"Flavored chapstick?" I ask. 

He smacks his lips. "Courtesy of Lou, actually. I think I like it." 

I lean in for another kiss. This time his fingers thread through my hair, locking me into his grasp as he deepens the kiss. My hands slide up his shoulders and around his neck. 

I pull back after several moments to catch my breath and his mouth easily moves across my jawline down to my neck. As he passes a sensitive spot below my ear, a small moan climbs out of my throat. He continues his path across my shoulder, pushing my shirt out of the way, before tracing back. He presses a chaste kiss to the sensitive skin before dragging his tongue across it. I tremble slightly, surprised at the way my body is reacting. His tongue traces the skin, testing the sensitivity of my skin. An open-mouthed kiss and then his teeth graze my neck. 

I'm clinging to him, confused at my body's response, but trying to remain quiet until he pauses his attentions to whisper in my ear, "Let me hear you, Samantha." 

A small whimper escapes me at his words. He continues his attentions, sucking a mark into my neck before returning to my mouth. Our lips crash together and I shudder as his fingers slip up the hem of my shirt, tracing an unknown pattern against the bare skin of my hips. 

He slowly reverses back to chaste little kisses to my lips – smiling into them as he turns the heat back down. "I love the way you respond to me," he murmurs. "Love knowing I'm the only one to make you feel like this." His hands move to slip our fingers together as he rests his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes. "Love hearing you," he praises. "Love the taste of your skin." 

I squeeze his hands, pleased. 

A knock at the door and a call of 'five minutes!' has both of us sighing in disappointment. 

"Just think – we'll have lots of alone time in just a couple days," he murmurs. "Uninterrupted alone time." 

I blush. "Yeah," I quietly reply. 

He presses a quick kiss to my lips before releasing my hands. "I've gotta go," he apologizes. 

"I know." I smile. "Break a leg?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update for you lovely people :)  
> I'm hoping to update every other Tuesday from now on. I'm trying to get myself on a schedule with all my fics :) so yeah, every two weeks.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love kudos and comments and such :)


	24. Chapter 24

"We're going out with the boys, love," Liam tells me after the show. "Celebrating." Liam grins and wiggles his eyebrows. 

I can't help smiling in return – his energy is infectious. "Where to?" 

"Club nearby," he replies, shuffling through a rack of clothes. "It'll be fun." 

I look down at the dress I'd chosen for the show and start to ask if I should change, but Liam's ahead of me. 

"You look great, babe," he assures me. 

I bite my lip, nervous. "Are you sure? I wasn't planning for - " 

He steps over and presses a kiss to my cheek. "I promise. You look great." He backs away, towards the bathroom. "Just give me five minutes." He grins, shutting the bathroom door. 

 

I'm smiling down at my phone, shooting texts to my sister and my mom to check in, when Louis comes in. 

"You ready?" He asks. 

"Li's in the shower," I reply. "Should be out any - " 

The door opens and Liam exits in a cloud of steam. There's a towel around his waist and another in his hand, drying his hair. "Everybody ready?" Liam asks. 

"Haz's squeezing into a pair of skinnies. Niall's already left ahead of us," Louis says. 

I bite my lip, taking a second to enjoy the view before looking back down at my phone. Louis chuckles and it sounds like Liam smacks him.  

"What? It's cute," Louis mutters. "Harry never gets flustered around me anymore." 

My cheeks burn. 

"Harry barely keeps his eyes off of you, I think you're doing fine," Liam replies.  

"It's amazing everyone doesn't realize you two are together," I agree, refusing to look up. 

There's some shuffling of clothes as Louis speaks. "Yeah, well, people see what they want to see." 

"Yeah," I mutter, thinking of Sophia's pregnancy. 

Liam comes over to pull me up off the couch. "Ready to go have some fun?" He asks, grinning. 

I smile and nod as he threads our fingers together. He's changed into some sinfully tight skinny jeans with a plain white tee that hugs him in all the right places.  

"Approve?" He teases, catching me checking him out. 

I blush and nod. 

We follow Louis down to his and Harry's dressing room to find Harry waiting for us. He's chosen a pair of glittery gold boots for the evening and I can't help but laugh. 

Harry pouts and I just give him a quick half-hug. "You look great.Those boots are just – amazing, really." 

"Made to stand out," Louis mutters. 

"He's Harry-freaking-Styles, he doesn't need sparkly boots to stand out," I say. 

The two doms chuckle and Harry takes Louis's hand as we continue down the hall to collect the entourage to leave for the club. 

 

\--- 

 

"Come dance with me!" Harry shouts towards my ear. We'd arrived at the club an hour ago and immediately been escorted up to the VIP area.  

"I don't know if - " 

Liam's hand lands on my shoulder as he leans in to speak into my ear. "Go ahead, baby," he assures me. 

I press a quick kiss to Liam's cheek and grin up at Harry.  

He offers his hand and I take it, following him down the stairs and out into the middle of the dance floor. Sweaty bodies press against us from every side and I catch more than one head turning in our direction. He stops and turns to face me before plastering a goofy smile on his face and performing some ridiculous moves to the music. I hesitate, afraid of attracting more attention, but then Harry makes a goofy face and I laugh. He takes hold of one of my hips and starts moving me to the music and I finally give in and start dancing with him. 

Harry over-exaggerates every move while I make more subtle moves to the music. Several college-aged girls crowd in to dance with the famous Harry Styles and he loses grip of my hand. Within seconds, I'm too far to easily reach him and then a body is pressing against my back. There's hot breath against my neck and ear and my heart starts beating frantically. I try to squirm away, but hands grab my hips and he grinds against my backside. "Don't ya wanna dance with me, sweet-cheeks?" 

I shake my head. "My dom - " 

"I think your dom's a bit busy," he cuts me off. I can smell alcohol on his breath and feel his cock hardening in his pants. "Don't you think he'd let me borrow you for the night?" He pinches my ass and tears fill my eyes.  

" _Please_ \- " 

"Yeah, I like it when my subs beg me for it," he murmurs.  

I try to pull away, but his hands have an iron grip on my hips and I can't move an inch. I look longingly up to where I know my dom and his other bandmates are sitting. None of them are looking this way, though, and they're too far away to do much for me anyways. 

" _Please, just let me -_ " 

His hand comes up to cover my mouth before I can think of screaming for Harry – the only one who might be close enough to hear. I'm about to summon up the courage to bite his hand when he's suddenly pulled off of me. I turn to find Harry has him by the collar.  

"You okay?" Harry asks me. 

I shakily nod my head. 

The dom takes advantage of Harry's distraction and manages to turn and punch him in the stomach. Harry folds over, but is back up in a moment, swinging at the guy. Both men manage to get a few more punches in before Harry's bodyguard and a bouncer step in to break it up. The dom is escorted out the door and Harry agrees to leave as soon as he's gotten the rest of our group. Tom, his bodyguard, escorts us back up to the VIP section. 

Harry wraps his arm around my shoulders and checks again if I'm okay. I ignore the inquiry, asking him the same thing. He's got a split lip and his eye's already starting to bruise. 

"I'm fine," he insists just before we reach our doms.  

"What the hell happened?" Louis exclaims, rushing over to his sub.  

"I've been asked to leave," Harry tells him. Louis's checking his face over and frowning in concern. 

"Are you okay?" Liam asks, coming over to look me over, worried I might be hiding bruises of my own. 

I nod and press my face into his chest as the tears start to flow. The terror of the last few minutes soaking out of my body as I'm faced with the comforting presence of my dom. 

"This dom was all over Sam – I only lost hold of her for a minute - " Harry's haltingly telling the story as Niall joins the group. 

" _What?_ " Liam's voice rings through the air. "Did he hurt you?" 

I won't face him, just shaking my head and crying into his shirt. 

"He just had ahold of her – like, dancing with her, but like grinding into her ass or something – she didn't look like she could get away - " 

Liam pulls me away from his chest and I turn around and dive into Harry's arms.  

"Calm down, mate," I hear Niall tell Liam. "She needs you to be comforting right - " 

"Where'd he go, Harry?" Liam asks. 

"He was escorted out, Li," Harry replies. He's brushing a hand up and down my back and Louis's curled around his other side, wrapping an arm around me as well. 

"You did so good," Louis tells Harry. "That's my good boy. Taking care of Sam when we're not there." 

"It was – it was instinct," Harry says. "She was scared and he was – he shouldn't have been touching her like that." 

"You did good," Louis repeats. "She's safe. She's right here; we've got her." 

Liam appears behind me, curling an arm around my waist. "Come here, baby. It's alright." 

I easily turn and let him take me away from Harry and Louis. 

"We've got to head out, lads," Niall tells us, leading everyone down the stairs and out of the club. 

Liam holds me all the way while Louis and Harry are forced to step apart for the cameras. 

" - fighting over a sub?" 

"Liam - " 

"Who hit Harry?" 

" - Harry?" 

" Are you sharing your sub?" 

" - Samantha?" 

"Is he pressing charges?" 

" - where's Chloe?" 

"Louis - " 

" - still with Eleanor?" 

"Don't you care about Sophia and your baby?" 

" - Niall?" 

" - swapping subs?" 

The queries came from every direction as we pushed our way through the crowded sidewalk. 

"Not a word," Liam gently reminds me. His hand is at the small of my back, leading me towards the waiting cars. 

Louis and Niall climb into the first, leaving the second car for Harry, Liam, and I. Harry gives a brief longing glance towards his dom before following us into the backseat. 

"Is that dom gonna press charges?" I ask as we pull away from the curb. 

Liam's arm is wrapped around my shoulders and he gives me a comforting little squeeze. "Of course not. Our legal team will take care of it if he decides to do something so stupid." 

"He'd have a hard time getting anywhere," Harry adds. "Your dom left you in my care and I was protecting you. Add on that he hit a sub and he's screwed." 

"I'm sorry," I apologize. 

"Not your fault," Harry insists, leaning forward to see me around Liam. "Don't apologize for something you didn't do." 

Tears fill my eyes again – I can't seem to keep my emotions in check tonight. 

Liam hushes me and presses a gentle kiss to my forehead. "It's alright, baby. You're safe. I've got you." 

I press my tears into his chest and he strokes my back and continues to whisper reassurances. 

Harry's silent and I look up to check on him after a few minutes to find that he's leaning on my dom's other shoulder. Liam's comforting him, too. My heart jolts, surprised but pleased at the sight. I wonder how often he does this. I've experienced Louis stepping in for Liam, but this Iis the first I've seen of Liam stepping in for Louis. The amount of trust that exists between these boys astounds me. Doms usually can't handle any other dom handling their sub, but here are these boys who easily take care of each other and each other's subs. 

I press a kiss against Liam's chest. Three little words threaten to break forth, but I silence them. "Thank you," I whisper instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit later than promised, sorry. Hoping to be more on time in the future.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Comments/kudos/etc make me happy and keep me writing :)


	25. Chapter 25

Harry runs into Louis's arms as soon as we reach our floor at the hotel. They're kissing – plastered together – as they open the door to their room. 

Liam says goodnight to the remaining people in the hallway – mostly members of the security team. It's approaching morning – the sun should be rising in just a couple hours. 

He shuts and locks our room door behind us, making sure the "Do Not Disturb" sign is in place. 

"You feeling okay?" He asks, studying my face for any sign of unease. 

I nod and then shrug. "I think so." 

He leans in and presses a gentle kiss ot my lips. "You sure? Not feeling scared or vulnerable right now?" 

I shake my head. "I felt better as soon as I got back to you." 

Liam smiles. "Well, we should get to bed. We've got a flight tomorrow – well, today – this afternoon." He kisses me once more before releasing me to change for bed. 

I grab pajamas from my suitcase and slip into the bathroom to change. 

Liam's already sitting in bed waiting for me when I come out. I toss my dirty clothes on top of my suitcase and climb in bed with him. 

"You'll wake me if you need anything?" He asks. 

I slip under the covers and lay down, facing him. "Yeah," I murmur. 

"I mean it," he whispers, sliding further under the covers to lay facing me. We just stare at each other in silence for a few moments. He reaches over to brush his thumb across my cheek. "I'm glad you're okay." 

"Lucky Harry was there." 

He grins. "Lucky Louis signed him up for boxing." 

"Boxing?" I ask, surprised. 

"We were all a bit worried about needing to protect him – I mean, doms are typically stronger than subs. Physically, at least. Louis decided to make sure he could protect himself." 

"That seems like a good plan – especially with people thinking he's a dom and all." 

"I might get Mark – he's our trainer – to give you some self defense lessons." 

"Okay." 

"Not that I can't or won't be nearby to protect you, but it would help me be a little less overbearing." 

I smile. "Whatever you want, babe." 

He's silent for a moment. "I like it when you call me babe." 

I blush, looking away, but he stops me, leaning in for a chaste kiss. 

"We should really get to sleep," he murmurs. 

I turn over and he pulls me towards him, pressing himself along my back and slipping his leg between mine. His arm stays wrapped around me and I can feel a hint of his breath against my neck. 

I can't fall asleep for several minutes and try not to squirm, assuming my dom's asleep. But then he starts softly singing, " _When your legs don't work like they used to before...And I can't sweep you off of your feet...Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks? And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're seventy. And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three..."_  

 

 _\---_  

 

I wake up before my dom and carefully escape his hold to dart into the bathroom. My hips feel a little sore and I lift my shirt up to see if last night's incident had left any bruises – Sure enough, the mirror shows each hip has fingerprint-sized bruises where the dom had grabbed me. 

The bathroom door suddenly opens and Liam's eyes immediately fall to the bruises before I manage to tug my shirt back down. 

"I called your name and you didn't respond," Liam says. "I was worried." His eyes are still glued to my hips. 

"I'm sorry – I didn't hear you." 

He takes my hand and pulls me out of the bathroom and over to the bed. He sits, but keeps me standing in front of him. 

He reaches for the hem of my shirt and I almost step away, but his other hand is already at my thigh, holding me in place. "Let me see," he insists. 

"It's not that bad," I whisper as he pulls up my shirt to see my left hip. 

He silently brushes his thumb across the fresh bruises. I bite my lip, unsure what he's going to say or do. 

He lifts my shirt off the other hip and repeats his gentle brushing across those bruises as well. 

"Does it hurt?" He quietly asks. 

I shake my head. "No – it's not that bad," I insist, cheeks burning. 

He glances up at me and then leans forward to press a kiss to my hip...and then another...and another. My heart thuds in my ears as he presses a gentle kiss to each little bruise on each hip. "Okay?" He gently asks. My breath feels caught in my chest, but I manage a quiet 'yes' in response. 

He pushes my shirt up another few inches and pauses, considering. Then he kisses the skin above the cluster of bruises on my right hip. My skin feels like its on fire wherever his lips touch. His tongue swipes across the heated flesh and then it's an open mouthed kiss to the same spot as I gasp. I hesitantly settle one hand on his head, not sure what to do with myself but wanting to touch him. He sucks a mark into the skin and then backs away, admiring his work. 

"You're mine," he murmurs, thumb tracin gthe freshly made bruise. "Deserve my mark. Not somebody else's." His eyes dart up to mine and then he pulls me down into a searing kiss. "Mine," he mumbles into the kiss. He pulls me into his lap and kisses a path down my neck. He lightly nips at my shoulder through the thin fabric of my shirt and then his lips are slotting against mine, pulling my bottom lip into his mouth. His teeth lightly scrape as he pulls away again. His eyes study me as one of the hands cups my breast, the thin material barely separating us. 

"Color?" He whispers. 

"Green," I reply, breathless. 

He fondles my boob, avoiding the nipple and studying my reaction. His thumb gently swipes across the nipple and my mouth drops open on a gasp. Liam kisses me then, open-mouthed, tongue caressing mine as his thumb coaxes my nipple to harden before rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. 

I whimper, surprised at the new sensation and he releases it long enough to gently flick it a few times. " _Liam,"_  I gasp in a voice not entirely mine. 

"Can't wait to get you home," he whispers. "See all the ways your respond to me." His thumbnail catches as he flicks it across my nipple and I let out a sharp breath. "So responsive." 

I feel heat pool between my legs and I wonder how far he's taking this. Everything feels hot and good and _Liam_  and I don't know if I'd stop him. I don't know if I want to stop him. 

His hand moves away as if he can hear my thoughts. He kisses me again, slowly. "We've gotta head to the airport soon," he murmurs. Another soft kiss to my lips. 

I hum in agreement as his hands smooth down my sides. 

His phone rings and he sighs. "Go get ready, baby doll," he gently orders and presses a final lingering kiss to my lips. 

I climb off his lap and do as he says, slipping into the bathroom for a quick shower and then packing up my scattered belongings. He's still on the phone when I finish with my own packing, so I start on his.  

"Toss me some clothes," he requests a few moments later. I glance up and he's finally finished his phone call, now scrolling through his email or something on his phone. 

I pull out a pair of boxers, dark skinny jeans, and a grey Henley and toss it all across to him. Returning to his suitcase, I make sure it's going to zip before standing to circle the room again, checking for any stray belongings. 

I slide his laptop into his backpack and double-check my own backpack has what I need for the flight. I feel arms lip around my waist from behind and lips press against my shoulder. 

"All set?" He asks. 

"I think so," I reply. 

He steps past me to shove his shower stuff into his suitcase before zipping it up and rolling it over to the door. "Grab my wallet and leave housekeeping a tip," he tells me. "I think there's a fifty in there." 

I do as he says, placing the note up on the TV stand. There's a knock at the door and Liam answers to find Paddy on the other side. 

"You ready?" He asks. "We're loading up now. Leaving in ten." 

Liam nods, rolling my suitcase over to the door and grabbing his to roll out the door. "I'll be right back up, baby," he tells me. "Double-check for our passports and meet me at the elevator." He disappears out the door with Paddy. 

Harry appears at my door a few minutes later as I'm slipping my backpack over my shoulders. "Oh, are you flying out with us?" I ask. 

He nods. "Niall and Lou flew out earlier. Excited to get home?" 

I shrug. "Yeah, I mean... I haven't been yet, so it's hard to think of it as 'home'." 

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you didn't get to go before coming here. Excited to see your _new_  home, then?" 

"Of course," I reply, picking up Liam's backpack and joining him in the hall. 

"Well, me and Lou are only about twenty minutes from Liam's if anything comes up," he tells me. "Not that I expect anything to, but just the same. Just a phone call away." The elevator doors open. 

"Got everything?" Liam asks, stepping over to kiss me and take his backpack. 

"Yes, sir," I reply, mindful of the men I didn't know nearby. They stepped into the elevator with us and I assumed they were extra security for getting to and through the airport. 

"Have you been on Twitter?" Harry asks Liam. 

He shakes his head. "Do I even want to know?" 

"The going theory is that I've fallen for your sub and am stealing her from you." 

Liam laughs. "Like I'd ever let anyone steal my sub." His arm snakes around my waist, holding me close. 

Harry grins. "There's also the theory that we're all sharing her – they even managed to get a picture of Louis kissing her forehead to attach to that one. Linked her to every one of us but Niall." 

"God forbid we care about each other's subs." Liam rolls his eyes. 

The elevator opens to the hotel lobby and one of the men step off in front of us to speak with the gentleman at the front desk. Liam steps out behind one of the other men and the last two follow Harry behind us. Walking out to the car is the usual – screaming fans, but Liam keeps my head down. I climb into the SUV behind Harry. 

"Okay?" Liam quietly asks as the door closes behind him.  

I nod and he presses a quick kiss to my lips. 

Security is tight at the airport. They usher us straight into the VIP area before anyone can spot us. 

Liam rubs my back as we find seats away from everyone else. Harry sits with us and security eyes us from across the room. 

"Hungry, love?" Liam asks me as a waitress approaches. 

I nod and he orders us both lunch. I wait 'til she's disappeared before speaking up. "How did Louis handle leaving you after last night?" I ask Harry. 

"Not terribly well, but I swore to behave and listen to Liam." 

"Have you ate today?" Liam questions him. 

Harry promptly nods. "Ordered room service after Lou left." 

"No getting drunk on my watch," Liam warns him, eyeing Harry's glass of champagne. "Especially after last night." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Ed Sheeran for lyrics that Liam sings towards the beginning.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :) Comments/kudos are loved and appreciated immensely. Thanks for reading :)


	26. Chapter 26

Our flight is pretty uneventful. A fellow passenger requests pictures with Liam and Harry shortly after takeoff, but doesn't bother us again. 

I sleep off and on throughout the flight. Liam assures me that his laptop has movies and some TV shows on it if I don't like what the airline has to offer.  

He's watching a Marvel film when I wake up the first time. I adjust my head on his shoulder and watch without sound until I drift off again. 

 

\--- 

 

There's a car waiting for us when we land at Heathrow. There's also lots of paparazzi as we walk through the airport. Liam and Harry don't look like they've been on a plane for the past several hours, but I, unfortunately, definitely do. My hair is laying weird since I'd spent the flight sleeping on my dom's shoulder. My clothes feel wrinkly and I could only imagine the dark circles under my eyes. 

"You look fine, baby," Liam quietly assures me. "Just keep your head down and stay with me." 

We're almost to the car when someone grabs my arm. My breath catches as they almost pull me away from my dom. Liam turns and steps in front of me, easily knocking the stranger's hand away. "Keep your hands off of her," he growls. 

Security steps in before he takes a swing at the man. Paddy appears to cover my free side and usher us both into the car with Harry. 

"You okay?" Harry asks as soon as the door closes behind him. 

I nod as Liam wraps his arm around my shoulder and places his other hand on my thigh.  

"'m sorry, baby," he murmurs against my ear. "We'll be home in just a bit." 

I lean into his chest, nodding. "I'm okay." 

Liam presses a kiss to my hair. "Taking Harry home first, baby." 

 

\--- 

 

"Tired or you want the tour now?" Liam asks. 

"Now, please," I request, anxious to look around my new home. 

He squeezes my hand and leads me further into the house. "Kitchen," he says, gesturing to our left.  

The ground floor's open plan makes it easy to see all the way through to the glass covering the back wall. The kitchen has a large island in the middle with a handful of wooden barstools along one side. The dining table can be seen on the other side of a half-wall separating the dining room from the kitchen. 

"It doesn't get used much," Liam confesses. "Except for when my mum comes. Dining room has only really been used once – when my family did Christmas here last year." 

"Do you have someone stock your kitchen before you get back?" I ask, wondering how fast a trip to the grocery store will be needed. 

"The lady that cleans while I'm away makes sure there's enough to survive on for a day or two. Usually just the essentials – milk, bread, eggs." 

I nod and he leads me towards the living room. 

"Feel free to watch whatever you like on the TV. We've got satellite and Ntflix and yeah, just about anything you could want to watch." 

"Awesome." 

"No porn, though," he adds. "That's my only limitation on the TV." He shoots me a look and I blush. 

"I've never - " 

He smirks. "Good." He gestures at a closed door off to the side of the TV. "That's my office. It's off-limits." 

"Of course," I immediately agree. 

"Feel free to use the pool whenever you like," he continues, gesturing out the back double doors. "The laundry room is downstairs with another TV and sitting room area." 

I attempt to stifle the yawn clawing its way up my throat. 

"We'll head towards our room, baby," he assures me. "It's mostly just bedrooms upstairs. You can look around more tomorrow." He leads me over to the stairs and we climb up to a somewhat bare hallway with several doors. "Ours is on the end on the right. C'mon, let's get you a shower and we can head to bed." 

His bedroom is _huge_  - my bedroom back home would've fit inside it three or four times, easily. Even the master bath is bigger than my old room – there's a shower large enough for four or five people and a jacuzzi and tons of counter space along with his and her sinks. 

Liam explains the different shower settings to me and then promises to return with clothes by the time I get out. 

The only soaps and shampoos inside are his, so I resign myself to smelling a little manly until I get ahold of my own things. 

A big t-shirt and a pair of his boxers are sitting on the counter when I step out of the shower a few minutes later. I dry off and tug the clothes on before I realize I'll have to run downstairs for my hairbrush. 

I meet Liam at the bedroom door. "Where you headed, baby doll?" 

I blush, slightly. He's already showered and stripped down to his boxers to sleep in. "I need my brush out of my bag," I tell him, staring at the bit of wall over his right shoulder. 

He leans in and presses a gentle kiss to my burning cheek. "I'll go grab it for you, love." He darts down the hall to the stairs and I wander about the room for a few moments. 

The carpet is plush under my feet – a deep burgundy in color. The bed and curtains are all don ein dark greys. A plump little chair by the window looks out at the large backyard. 

Liam returns with my bag and I dig out my hairbrush, toothbrush, and toothpaste. He plucks the brush from my hand. "May I?" He asks. 

I fumble for a moment before nodding. 

"Go ahead and finish up in the bathroom, darling." 

I do as requested and return feeling minty fresh. He's sitting in the middle of the bed and pats the space between his legs. I bite my lip and unwrap the towel from my hair, tossing it towards the hamper by the bathroom. I crawl across the bed and sit in front of him, the bare skin of our legs pressing together. I cross my legs and try not to overthink how little clothing there is separating us. 

He reaches around to pull all my hair back, his fingertips brushing against my neck. I shiver slightly, his touch leaving a warm trail behind. 

He gently tugs the tangles out of my hair – using the hairbrush and, occasionally, his fingers. "We'll make sure to get out your stuff tomorrow, but - " I feel him press his face against my hair for a fleeting moment. "- I kind of like you using my shampoo. Makes this feel more real. I love having you here. In my bed. _Our_  bed. _Home_ , finally. I hope you start thinking of it like that soon. This _is_  your home, now." 

"Yeah, I want to," I whisper. 

The brush glides through my hair a final time before he gathers my hair and tucks it over one shoulder. He presses a gentle kiss to my neck and wraps his arms around me. 

"I can't remember the last time someone brushed my hair for me." 

He smiles against my skin. "Deserve a little treat, baby." 

My heart jumps happily as his praise. 

He yawns and I follow a second later. "Think we better get to sleep, love." 

 

\--- 

 

The sun shines through the window and I squint at the clock on the bedside table. It's pretty early, but my stomach growls, prompting me to slip out of my slumbering dom's hold. 

I tiptoe down the hall to the stairs, freezing when I hear Liam groan. I pause until all is quiet and then dart down to the kitchen. 

Eggs and bacon are in the fridge, but it takes another five minutes to find the correct pans and cooking spray. I find a box of granola bars in the midst of my search and chomp into one to die me over while I cook. 

 

Thirty minutes or so later, I jump when my dom's arms slip around me from behind. "G'morning, baby doll," he mumbles, pressing a kiss to my shoulder. "Smells amazing." 

"I woke up hungry," I apologize. "Hope this is okay." 

He hums. "Of course. Much as I love waking up next to you, waking up to the smell of breakfast is pretty good, too." 

"It should be done pretty quick." 

I feel his lips press against my neck and I shiver. The bacon pops and I jump back into his chest. 

He chuckles, lightly. "Can I get a good morning kiss before the bacon attacks?" 

I sit the spatula down and turn in his arms. "I don't want to burn the bacon," I tell him. He's come downstairs in nothing but his boxers and I can't help but blush. I'll never get used to seeing so much gorgeous bare skin. 

He smirks, lifting both my hands up to press against his bare chest. "You can touch, you know," he tells me. "In fact, I encourage it." 

Liam leans in to kiss me and my fingers slide up to his shoulders. Our lips press together and he maneuvers me a few feet away from the stove before lifting me up onto the counter. 

The sizzling bacon fades into the background as Liam deepens the kiss. His fingers glide up and down my bare thighs, slipping just a little further under the hem of my boxers on every trip upwards. 

I can feel his pulse racing beneath my hand and hear my own pounding in my ears. I feel hyperaware of every place our skin is touching – a pleasant warmth between my knees where he's standing, the fiery trails his fingers are leaving across my thighs, the wet slide of his mouth against mine. 

He releases my mouth just as I start to run out of breath. I suck in a gulp of air as he steps away. 

A whine escapes me and he smirks as he turns the stove off. He scoops the bacon out of the pan and onto the plate. He returns to his place in front of me and smiles as I reach for him. He kisses me again, breaking away before things heat up anymore. He brushes a stray hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ear. "You're looking especially kissable this morning, but -" 

My stomach growls and I blush, slightly. 

"We're both hungry, so I think we should sit down and have this delicious breakfast you've made for us, beautiful." 

"I hope it's okay," I reply. "There weren't a lot of choices since we haven't been to the store yet and - " 

He presses a finger to my lips to cut me off. "It smells delicious, love. And I appreciate you getting up to make breakfast for us." 

I nod. 

"Now, I'm gonna sit down over here - " He gestures towards a stool on the opposite side of the kitchen island. " - and let you serve us breakfast." He kisses my forehead and I smile, pleased. He moves around the island to sit down and patiently watches as I make his plate. I set it in front of him and pause, unsure whether I should fix my own or wait for him to start eating. 

"Could you get me a glass of milk before you make your plate, love?" He requests.  

"Of course," I immediately reply, moving across the kitchen to obey.  

"Thank you, baby," he says as I set the glass in front of him. A pleased little shiver runs through me. "We'll make a list and head to the store in a bit." 

I grab the notepad off his fridge and set it at the place next to him before preparing my own plate and glass of milk. "Where might I find a pen?" I ask before sitting down. 

Liam still hasn't taken a single bite of his food. "Drawer by the fridge," he says. 

I retrieve a black pen and sit down next to him. He's still studying me and I clear my throat, blushing. "May I eat?" I ask. 

His left hand reaches over to squeeze my le. "You may." 

It's slightly uncomfortable as he watches me take my first bit of scrambled eggs. He looks to his own plate as I swallow and he begins to eat. 

The house is almost eerily quiet around us. I hear every click of our forks against the plates as we eat. 

His hand is still sitting just above my knee and his thumb starts drawing circles on my skin. "How'd you sleep?" 

"Good," I reply, glancing over at him. 

He hums. "It's good to sleep in my own bed." 

"It's a very comfortable bed," I agree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait. I've just been busy and yeah.  
> Hope you all enjoy the update! :) Comments make me happy :) (and my birthday's in a couple days, so I deserve to be happy, right? haha)


	27. Chapter 27

The grocery store is only a few minutes drive from the house. We blend into the small crowd of customers and get most of our shopping done before anyone recognizes my dom.  

The man's old enough to be my father and only knows who Liam is because of the tabloids at the checkout counter. Liam's face is plastered across almost every one, some of them with a picture of both of us. 

"Liam Payne?" He asks surprised. 

Liam smiles, ever the gentleman. "Yes, sir." 

"My daughter's a huge fan, do you mind?" He asks, pulling out his phone. 

"A picture? Yeah, of course." 

I take the man's phone and snap a picture of the two of them.  

"Thank you," he says as I return his phone. He glances at the tabloids again. "And, uh, congrats on your new Match." 

"Thank you, sir," Liam says.  

The man pays for his groceries and leaves before Liam speaks again.  

"Please ignore the tabloids," he quietly tells me. 

I blush, resisting the urge to grab the one with 'Sophia Tells All' splashed across the cover. 

 

\---- 

 

"Are there, um, any different rules when we're at home?" I nervously ask. 

A brief glance is tossed my way before his gaze returns to the road. "What are you worried about, baby?" 

"Just wanted to know what's expected of me." 

He's thoughtful for a moment. "I don't have any rules that are specific to being home. I expect you to be helpful and respectful wherever we are. That doesn't necessarily translate to you being Cinderella at home." 

"You said the maid only comes while you're away?" 

He nods. "Not much needed for the few days I'm home during tour." He smirks. "And I wouldn't want to be interrupted. But they come by and check up on things – do some of the tougher cleaning while I'm gone. Make sure I've got food when I get back." 

"Okay. I thought I'd start the laundry when we get back, before making lunch. If that's alright." 

"Sounds good, baby. Maybe we can have a little date night 'in' tonight? Get dressed up for dinner and watch a movie after?" 

I smile. "Yeah, that sounds nice." 

 

\---- 

 

"My mom wants to treat you to a spa day this weekend," Liam tells me, looking up from his phone. "Would you be okay with that?" 

"Y-yeah, that sounds nice," I say, pleased to hear I might have a day of pampering. 

"I'll tell her to go ahead and schedule it." 

"Thank you." 

He smiles. "She's excited to meet you." 

"I'm looking forward to meeting her, too," I reply. "A bit nervous, but yeah." 

He types a message out on his phone. "Have you talked to Harry since we got home?" 

My phone rings, interrupting my answer. I stride across the kitchen to grab it, answering as soon as I see it's my mom on FaceTime. 

"Hello?" 

"Sam! How is everything?" My mother asks. 

"It's good," I reply. "Just finishing up lunch." 

"Oh, is Liam impressed with your cooking skills?" 

"I haven't really had a chance to cook much, Mom," I tell her, trying not to roll my eyes. "I'm making tilapia tonight, though." 

"You got fresh garlic? It's always better fresh." 

"Yes, Mom. We just went to the store this morning. We're going to visit his parents this weekend, so we didn't have to get much." 

"Are you behaving?" 

"Yes, mother." I bite my lip to keep from continuing. 

"And you're keeping him satisfied? In _all_ areas?" 

I blush, eyes darting over to meet my dom's gaze. He smiles. "You don't have to tell her anything you don't want to," he quietly reminds me. 

I nod. "We're fine," I tell my mother. 

"I'm just here to be helpful," she insists, scowling at my non-answer. 

"I don't need help in that area right now. I promise - " 

"Don't tell me you're holding out on him?!" She exclaims.  

My face flames and Liam's across the room and on screen before I can stutter out an embarrassed answer. 

"I don't want to be disrespectful, Mrs. Reyes, but that's not really any of your business," he tells her, arm wrapping around my waist and crowding in close. 

"Oh, hello, Liam," my mother says with a simpering smile. 

"I hope you and your dom are well?" He politely asks. 

"Yes, of course," she says. "And Sam's being good?" 

"She's wonderful," he replies, smile never faltering. "Do you mind letting us go? We've got some plans for this afternoon." 

"Oh, of course!" She grins. "I'll talk to you later, Samantha." 

"Bye, Mom." 

She ends the call and my dom takes my phone and sits it on the counter.  

"Baby?" He starts, waiting until I look up at him. "You are never obligated to let someone make you uncomfortable like that. Not even your parents." 

"Except you," I tack onto the end of his statement. 

"Well, yes, but I think you can already see that I strive to keep you from exiting your comfort zone any more than necessary." 

I blush and nod, looking down to the floor. 

He takes both of my hands. "I know she's your mother, but you don't need to let anyone make you feel inferior for still being a virgin." He waits for me to hesitantly look back up. "No one even needs to know outside of the two of us and maybe a doctor if something were to happen to you. That includes after we start having sex. You don't need to feel obligated to talk to anyone about it other than me, okay?" 

"Yeah, okay... But it's okay to talk to, like, Harry about it right?" I ask. 

He grins. "Of course. He's a good friend and I trust him." 

I bite my lip. "Just checking." 

"Why don't you go down and check on the laundry and I'll finish putting the dishes away in here?" 

 

\---- 

 

Liam knocks on our bedroom door and I double-check my makeup in the mirror. He'd insisted I go upstairs and take a few minutes to get dressed up after I'd finished getting dinner in the oven. I open the door to find that he's changed into dark skinny jeans and a long-sleeved cranberry button-up. 

"You look lovely," he tells me as his eyes give me a once-over. 

"Thank you," I murmur, pleased. I'd chosen the backless dress from Sydney that Liam hadn't wanted me to wear out.  "You look nice," I tell him, nervously reaching out to brush my fingers across his shoulder. "I like this color on you." 

He smiles and offers his arm to me. "You ever been on a date before me?" He asks, leading me down the stairs 

I shake my head. "My parents don't really believe in casual relationships." 

"I thought that might be the case." 

"What's it like? Dating? Casually, I mean." 

"Nerve-wracking," he replies with a chuckle. "I took a few subs out in school, but nothing serious. It was more of a group thing, usually. But there was still the pressure of behaving correctly." 

"And your parents were okay with it?" 

He nods, pulling out my chair at the dining room table. "They thought it was good practice for how to treat a sub." 

"You think it helped?" I ask, looking up at him. 

"Absolutely." He sits down next to me. "Interacting with subs helped me understand them a bit better. And I got some firsts out of the way, so I wasn't as nervous when it came to a time that mattered." 

"Your first time wasn't with your first sub?" I can't keep the surprise from my voice. 

He carefully fixes my plate and sets it in front of me. "I lost my virginity with my first sub, but my first kiss was at thirteen and my first time doling out a punishment was at sixteen, I think. There's a lot of firsts besides sex, you know." 

I blush. "Sorry, just surprised me." 

"No need to apologize," he assures me. "You can ask." 

"So do you have a cutesy first kiss story?" I take a careful bite from my plate, studying him. 

He's thoughtful as he chews and swallows. "I don't know how cute it was," he admits. "More awkward and embarrassing." 

I grin. "And?" 

"I was only thirteen," he concedes. "He was a childhood friend and he told me he liked me after school one day. I didn't know how to respond, so I kissed him." 

"That doesn't sound so bad." 

He chuckles. "That's just because I left out the bit where he shoved his tongue into my mouth and I accidentally bit it." 

I almost choke on the sip of water in my mouth as I laugh. 

Color settles high on his cheeks as he continues, "And then his father saw us - " 

"Oh no!" 

"And decided to have a talk with my father about proper behavior around doms." 

"Doms?" 

"Apparently his parents were under the impression that he was going to be a dom." 

My eyes widen. "And was he?" 

Liam shakes his head. "His parents married him off at sixteen, just after he was confirmed as a sub. They were ashamed." 

"So he already knew? Or suspected? That's sad." 

"I heard his dom passed away a couple years ago. Left him pretty well off." 

"All's well that ends well, I guess." 

He nods. "Let's hear your first kiss story, then." Liam grins. 

"You – you were there," I remind him, flustered. 

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from you," he insists. 

"It was backstage at a concert with a popstar." I grin. 

"Anyone I'd know?" 

I bite my lip, nervous to be flirting with him. "I guess he's kind of famous. Pretty attractive." 

"Just pretty attractive?" He teases. 

"Well, he does it for me, but I'm not sure how you'd feel about him." 

He grins. "And how was this kiss?" 

I blush. "Better than I ever imagined." 

He quirks an eyebrow at me. "Yeah? Maybe we'll try to recreate that in a bit." 

I stare down at my plate as my body shivers in anticipation.  

"This tilapia is really good," he comments, smirking as he changes topic. "Thanks for cooking." 

I bite my lip again.  

He reaches over and gently tugs my lip away from my teeth. "Don't tempt me," he mutters with a heated look. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Comments/kudos/etc are appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, forgive me. For anyone who was up-to-date on this fic, I deleted the 28th chapter a couple days ago and completely rewrote it. I had written myself into a corner and couldn't get it to work with what I was trying to do, so the chapter that was previously the 28th chapter that was posted in Feb 2017 was deleted and now this is the 28th chapter. Sorry for any confusion.

"C'mon, baby, let's go in here and watch a movie," Liam says, taking my hand. He leads me over to the couch. "What're you in the mood for? Action? Romance? Comedy?" 

"Romantic comedy?" I ask, settling into the couch next to him.  

He pulls up a movie starring Julia Roberts and wraps an arm around my shoulders. 

Halfway through the movie, Liam's fingers twine through my hair. A pleased little ripple flutters across my skin, but he says nothing, just twirling his fingers as he continues to watch the movie. Slowly, his fingertips brush against my neck, drawing circles against my skin. 

I don't even realize that I'm biting my lip until he reaches over and gently tugs it free. My eyes dart over to meet his gaze. 

He smirks. "Tempting me," he murmurs. 

My tongue darts out to wet my lips and brushes against his fingertips. His eyes darken. My cheeks flush. His lips press to mine in an instant, I barely have time to react. Liam's fingers twist into my hair, pulling me flush against him from the waist up.  

Our tongues crash together and I sigh into him, pressing closer. His free hand slides down to slip under the hem of my shirt. His fingertips burn against the bare skin of my hip, gently massaging the skin for a moment before he helps maneuver me into his lap. The movie fades into the background as his other hand slides up my shirt. Our kiss continues to heat up as I can think of nothing but his lips on mine, his hands on my skin, and his hardness growing beneath me. My hips act of their own accord, grinding down against him. 

He groans, breaking our kiss. I blush as his darkening eyes look up at me. I can feel his breath against my skin, quick and hot. "Color?" He murmurs. 

"Green," I answer, not even thinking about it. 

He smiles slightly, pulling me down into another kiss. This one's gentler, less rushed. His hand slips around my back and unhooks my bra. His fingers rub along the slight indentation from the band as his tongue slowly explores my mouth. He pulls back for a second, guiding my hands to his shoulders. "You can touch, you know," he murmurs before pressing his lips to mine once more. 

I grip his shirt with one hand, the soft material grounding me as he assaults my mouth. My other hand finds its way into the short hair just above the back of his neck. I scratch lightly at the skin there and he makes a pleased noise, encouraging me to continue. 

His hands tug at my shirt as he pulls back, a pleading look in his eyes. I bite my lip and allow him to lift my shirt over my head before I can overthink the action. I shrug out of the straps of my bra and he just stares at me for a long moment. I start to cross my arms and he stops me, leaning forward to press a kiss to the space between my breasts. 

I sigh at the contact and his hands come up to knead at my boobs, eyes on me as he pulls little sighs and whimpers from my mouth. 

"Color?" He murmurs again. 

"G-green." 

He rolls a hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger and I shudder at the contact. My hands have landed back on his shoulders, clutching the soft material still there. I gasp as he leans forward and drags his tongue across the nipple, a strange jolt of pleasure darting through me. 

"Yeah?" He murmurs, pressing kisses across my breasts. "Love hearing you, baby." 

I whimper slightly at his words. His tongue drags across my other nipple and I cling to him, hips moving in little starts as they search out friction. He's hard underneath me, but doing nothing to take care of himself as he continues to lick and nip and kiss my chest. 

He pauses, looking up at me. He slowly pulls his own shirt over his head and then lays my hands against his bare chest. 

"Y-yellow," I stutter, more intimidated by his bare chest than my own. 

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he quietly murmurs. He pulls me down into a gentle kiss, tongue tracing the edges of my mouth. I lean into this kiss and my breasts meet his chest and we both gasp slightly at the contact. His hands move to my back, fingernails lightly scraping at the skin there. 

The kiss turns chaste and then he slowly pulls away, pressing back in for a few small kisses. "Color?" He murmurs again. 

"Green." 

He hums, pleased. "Think we should stop, though, yeah?" A smile graces his lips and I can't help smiling in return. 

"Yeah." 

"Think we missed the rest of our movie," he whispers. "Not that I'm complaining." I curl into his chest, wrapping my arms around him. He strokes my hair and back. "Bedtime?" 

I nod, not making any effort to get up. 

"Do I need to carry you?" He chuckles. 

"Maybe." 

There's a moment of silence and then he digs his fingers into my side, tickling me. I bolt upright, quickly squirming out of his hold and running to the stairs. My bare chest suddenly seems a lot more uncomfortable not pressed against his own. I cross my arms and dart up the stairs and go to grab a shirt out of one of his drawers. 

I turn to find him pouting at me. "I was hoping you'd just sleep like that," he confesses. 

I blush, holding the shirt in front of me. 

He steps towards me, pulling the shirt from my hands. "C'mon, just bed." He takes my hand, guiding me over to the bed. "No funny business, promise," he mutters, grinning. 

 

\--- 

 

I wake up to his eyes watching me. I move to pull the covers over my face, embarrassed. 

He presses a kiss to my cheek, pulling the blanket back down. "You okay?" 

I shrug. "Yeah." 

He studies me for a moment and then pulls the blanket down further, exposing my bare chest. "Love marking you up," he whispers, fingers brushing across a mark high on my chest. 

I bite my lip, nervous, hoping he'll allow me to get dressed soon. The light of morning is harsh on my insecurities. 

He chuckles lightly, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Go ahead, love," he whispers. 

I climb out of bed and dart into the bathroom after grabbing the shirt he'd tossed on the floor last night. 

 

\--- 

 

"I can cook," I offer after finding him in the kitchen. 

"We're heading to my parents' this afternoon," he reminds me. "Gotta get packed." He pulls a box of cereal down from the cabinet and sets it on the counter. "You don't have to cook me breakfast every morning, love. We did buy cereal for a reason." 

"Yeah, okay," I easily agree, walking over to grab the milk out of the fridge. He grabs bowls and spoons and we're quickly sitting next to each other at the island with a bowl of cereal each.  "We're just going for the weekend, right?" I ask him.  

He nods, swallowing his bite before speaking. "Just a few nights. Haven't seen them in a while." He glances over with a grin. "They'll love you," he assures me. 

I squirm slightly. "Yeah, I hope so." 

There's a knock at the door, suddenly. Liam glances at the clock on the wall, clearly not expecting anyone at this time in the morning. 

"Stay here, babe," he quietly orders before striding out of the room. 

I finish my bowl of cereal as I hear him answer the door. It's only muffled voices I can hear, so I don't have cause to worry until Liam's voice raises. 

"Get out," Liam says, loudly as if he's said it multiple times and been ignored. 

"Li, I _just_ want you to have a part in your baby's life," a feminine voice answers, volume raising as the argument continues. "You can't ignore this baby just because you don't want me anymore. You're still his father." 

" _Out_ ," Liam repeats. 

I move closer to the entryway, still out of view, curious to hear what happens next. 

"You can't tell me that your new little sub makes up for you _abandoning_ your last sub and your _baby_." 

"That's not my baby." 

"Liam, your little sub isn't here and there aren't any reporters. You don't have to lie to me. This baby may not have been made of love, but it can be born into a loving environment if you would just - " 

" _No_ , Sophia, get out. Get off my property." 

"There's _no_ need to call - " 

"Yes, I have a trespasser. She refuses to leave, despite being asked repeatedly." 

"Liam, this is ridiculous!" 

"Yes, thank you." 

There's movement in the hallway, footsteps coming my way. I quickly move back to the sink, pretending to rinse off my bowl. 

"Where is your little sub, Li? Maybe she should see what kind of dom you are." The voice draws nearer. 

"Sophia, _don't_." 

I'm watching the door when she comes through, pregnant belly proceeding her. 

"You must be _Samantha_ ," she says my name like I'm something disgusting. Something _revolting_  that shouldn't be allowed to exist. 

Liam appears a step behind her, exasperated. "Sam, go upstairs, love. Wait for me there." 

My eyes dart between him and her belly for a moment before I quickly leave the room. I run up the stairs, down the hallway, and into our room. I drop onto the bed and reach for my phone on the bedside table. The screen blurs before my eyes and I frantically wipe away unshed tears before I pull up Harry's number. 

"Hello?" He answers after a few moments. 

"Harry?" 

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Harry asks. 

I sniffle, trying to get ahold of my emotions. "Sophia's here." 

"She's what? At you and Liam's?" His voice is getting slightly faster as his concern increases. 

"Liam's downstairs with her." 

"What's she doing there?" 

"She just – I don't know. She just showed up at the front door. And – and barged in and she won't leave." 

"Didn't Liam call security? That neighborhood has great security. She shouldn't have even been able to get to your door." 

I wipe away a few errant tears. "He called. They're supposed to be c-coming." 

"Calm down, love. Did he send you upstairs?" 

"Y-yeah. She was yelling. And – wanted to talk to me." 

Harry takes a deep breath. I hear Louis in the background, asking what's wrong. "Sam, I'm gonna put you on speaker, okay?" 

"Okay," I murmur. 

"Samantha?" Louis's voice comes through the phone. "Let's calm down, okay? Deep breaths. In. And out. In. And Out." 

I follow his orders, breathing with his words. 

"Liam'll be upstairs as soon as he gets the situation taken care of, okay?" 

"Y-yeah." 

"He's not going anywhere. He's not leaving." 

"He has to get rid of Sophia," Harry gently reminds me. 

The tears cease as Louis and Harry continue to assure me of Liam's return and that everything will be fine. 

"Sam?" Liam comes into the room and directly to my side.  

"Okay, Sammy?" Harry asks. "That Liam?" 

"Yeah, I'll let you guys go. Thanks." 

"Thanks, Lou. Thanks, Harry," Liam says, leaning over to speak into my phone. He gently takes it from my hand and hangs up before returning it to the bedside table. "She's gone, love. I'm not sure how she got in, but she's gone now." 

I nod, heart pounding. 

"You okay?" He gently asks. 

I nod again and then pause and shrug. "I don't – she just - " I sigh. "Louis and Harry calmed me down." 

"I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to call them," he assures me. "She's getting desperate. I didn't expect her to show up here. I never expected you'd have to meet her at all, honestly. She's lying. I hope you still believe me." He pauses, waiting for a response. 

"Y-yeah. I – I guess. I want to." 

He sighs. "I understand, love. Maybe you could talk to Harry and Louis about her some more? Get their take on her. And my mom would tell you about her, too. Maybe that'd help. Hearing it from more than just me?" 

I shrug. "Maybe." 

Liam leans in and presses a kiss to my cheek. "I'm sorry I have to put you through this. I really really am. I'd rather we could just be happily cuddling without a worry in the world." 

A smile fights its way across my lips. "Yeah." 

"We can get packed and head on down the road to my parents' if you want. Or we can kill a few hours here." 

I take a moment to consider it. "I think I'd rather pack and leave." 

"Okay, love. I'll go clean up breakfast real fast and be back to help you." He kisses my forehead and then heads out the door. "Five minutes," he promises. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope I haven't confused anyone to terribly with the rewritten chapter. And I apologize for the long wait for an update. Again, THANK YOU for reading and commenting and kudos-ing this fic. I truly appreciate it more than I can say.


	29. Chapter 29

"How much do I need to pack?" I ask, biting my lip. 

Liam chuckles. "It's only a couple nights, love. Next round of packing will be much more extreme, but we'll wait til after the weekend with my parents to even start on that." 

"Casual or some dressy?" 

"Mostly casual. Probably take my parents out for dinner, so a dress or two. You gonna pack for me, too?" 

I blush. "If you want." 

He pulls me into a quick kiss. "I'd love for you to pack for me, baby." 

 

\--- 

 

"They're going to love you, Sam," he assures me. "They already do." 

"But that's just because they've been hearing about me from you." 

"So?" 

"So you only told them the good stuff," I insist. 

Liam chuckles. "There only  _is_  good stuff." 

"No, there's – there's the way I've been raised and – and the way I stutter when I'm nervous and - " 

"Sammy, love, it's going to be  _fine_. I promise." 

 

\--- 

 

Liam pulls our bags out of the car and carries them to the door. He knocks and then opens it himself, not waiting for an answer. We step inside and his mother comes around a corner to greet us.  

"You're early!" She exclaims. "I thought you were coming this evening." She pulls Liam into a hug and then turns to me. "Samantha, it's lovely to finally meet you." She gives me a quick hug as well before taking my hand and leading me away. "Liam, go put your bags away, we'll be in the kitchen." 

"Sorry, I thought he'd told you we were coming earlier." 

She shakes her head. "I'm Karen, by the way. It's no problem. I was just starting a batch of muffins for tomorrow's breakfast. I'd love the help." 

"Of course," I immediately agree. She sets me to mixing up some ingredients as she flits around the kitchen, taking things out of the cabinets and then putting them away. "You don't follow a recipe?" I ask. 

She chuckles. "Not for these, I don't." She taps her head. "Got it all stored up here." 

We finish mixing the ingredients before Liam returns.  

"Ah, got my girl working already?" Liam teases his mum.  

"You turn up in time to lick the bowl as always," she snaps back, a grin on her face. 

"It's a skill." 

She scoops the batter into a muffin tin and slides them into the pre-heated oven. "Go on, you two can have the bowl and then do the dishes. I'll go see where your father's disappeared to." 

Liam's fingers slide around the bowl, gathering a bit of batter before he offers it to me. I take his fingers into my mouth, quickly licking them clean. His eyes are darker when I look up and I blush.  

"Oh, the things you could do with that mouth," he murmurs.  

I scoop a bit of batter onto one finger and offer it to him. "Tastes good." 

His tongue twirls around my finger before he sucks lightly. Something stirs in my stomach at the feeling. He pulls off and presses his mouth to mine in a searing kiss. My hands land on his chest, clutching his t-shirt as he assaults my mouth. His fingers slide into my hair and his other hand drops to my arse, gently squeezing and pressing me closer.  

A cough interrupts us and I blush furiously as we turn to find his parents both smirking at us. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but it is my kitchen," Karen teases. "Sam, this is my husband, Geoff." 

"Nice to meet you," I say, focusing somewhere over his left shoulder.  

"No need to be embarrassed, dear," he says. His voice is gruff but kind. "I remember what it was like." He gives his sub a significant look and they both smile. "Some days it's still like that." 

"We've still got to do the dishes, Mum," Liam tells her. 

She chuckles. "I can see that. Go on, then. We'll be in the den when you're finished." They exit and my anxiety eases.  

"Don't worry, love. I've caught them in much worse positions," Liam murmurs then shudders. "Bit disturbing, but at least I know they love each other." 

"I've barely ever even seen my parents kiss," I confess. 

"Really? That's all?" 

"They kept it behind closed doors. Said that's where all of that belonged." 

He leans in and presses his lips to mine. "I'd have to disagree with them again, then. Not that we'll be caught in terribly compromising positions, but I wanna kiss you all the time." 

I smile. "Guess you've got excellent self-control?" 

His eyes lock on my mouth. "Oh, you've got no idea." 

 

\--- 

 

"How're you adjusting Samantha?" Karen asks. 

"Oh, fine, I guess." Liam's arm is around my shoulders and his body is pressed to my side. His parents are on the couch, leaving slightly more space between them than us.  

"It's your first match, isn't it?" 

I nod.  

"And you leave home and the country and everything in one go. Must be a bit overwhelming." 

I shrug. "It hasn't been too bad. Li's been really great. And Harry and Louis." 

"Harry's quite the charmer," Karen comments. 

Liam chuckles. "He's been great with helping her adjust." 

"Yeah, I just talked to him and Louis earlier, actually. After - " I stop, glancing to Liam. I wasn't sure if he was planning to tell them what had happened with Sophia that morning. 

Liam sighs. "After Sophia showed up at our house." 

"Sophia? How'd she get in?" His father asks. 

Liam shrugs. "Not sure yet. But she showed up at the door and started yelling and – yeah, I had to call security. They dragged her out." 

"And you're okay?" Karen asks, studying me. 

I nod. "I was a bit freaked out. Still a bit freaked out. But I called Haz and him and Louis talked me down until it was taken care of." 

Liam squeezes my shoulder in reassurance. "I really wish she'd just leave me –  _us_ alone." 

Karen clicks her tongue in annoyance. "I wish you'd seen her for what she was sooner, love." 

 

\--- 

 

"Your mum teach you to cook?" Karen asks. 

I nod, watching the sauce closely. "Yeah, she wanted to make sure I was prepared to take care of my dom, but so far that hasn't been much in my favor."  

"Ah, yes, all the traveling will do that. He does miss his homemade meals, though. Not that he admits it all that often." 

"You cook all the time?" I ask. 

"Geoff knows how to cook, too," she replies, checking on the garlic bread. "But with just the two of us, we tend to just cook a couple times a week and eat leftovers. When the kids were still living here, yeah, I cooked just about every night. Geoff usually took at least once a week. He's always worried that I take on too much." She smiles. "What are your parents like?" 

I shrug, taking a moment to find the words. "From what I hear from Liam, they're nothing like you two. They get along and they were always good to me and my sister, but they never were really in love." 

Karen nods. "So Liam's thrown you for a loop, huh?" 

I blush, focusing on the pan in front of me. "Yeah, kind of." 

There's silence for a few moments as she gathers everything for a salad from the fridge. "How are you handling the Sophia situation?' She asks. 

I pause, unsure how to respond.  

"If I'm being too nosy, just say so, dear. I thought you might want someone other than your dom's perspective." 

"It's - unexpected," I finally reply. "Things were going really well with us and then I find out he's hiding this huge thing from me. I sort of understand why he didn't tell me, but it was still kind of horrible." 

"He told you before the whole thing hit the tabloids?" 

I shake my head. "I was sitting in on an interview and they asked him about it." 

Karen gasps. "That's terrible." 

I smile, slightly. "Luckily Louis was there." 

Karen nods. "It's good you're getting along with Harry so well. It does help when you're starting a new relationship to have another couple to talk to." 

 

\---- 

 

"How long of a break are you guys on?" Geoff asks. 

Liam swallows the bite in his mouth. "Another week, then back on the road." 

"Just long enough to get Samantha settled," Karen says. "At least you didn't get matched in the middle of a three or four month stretch." 

"I was getting used to the hotels," I tell her. "I never traveled before this, so it's kind of an adventure." 

Liam smiles over at me. "We'll be heading to America soon, so that probably won't be as exciting for you." 

"What? No. New York and LA and Florida. I've never been," I reply, excited. 

"I'm glad you got a sub that likes to travel," Geoff tells Liam. "That should make your lives a lot easier." 

Karen nods, turning to me. "Sophia didn't ever want to go anywhere. Made up reasons why, but we all know what she was really doing." Karen scowls. "But regardless, it was hard on Li being away all the time. He likes to spoil those he cares about, I'm sure you've noticed." 

I chuckle. "Yeah, I've definitely noticed." 

Liam's fingers squeeze my thigh under the table. "I have the means to do so," he tells his mother. "There's no shame in a little spoiling." 

Karen rolls her eyes.  

"He tends to spoil her as well," Geoff tells me. 

"Of course I do, she's my mother," Liam protests. "Who deserves the best more than your own mother?' 

I laugh and Karen grins.  

 

\--- 

 

"You and Mum seem to be getting along," Liam says as he digs his toothbrush out of his bag. 

I smile. "She's hard not to get along with." 

"I'm glad. It's good to see you talking to someone so easily - other than Haz, I mean." 

"Harry's probably my best friend. That's a bit different than getting along with your mother." 

"Fair point. Still, it's nice to see you comfortable here. With them." He leads me down the hall to the bathroom to brush our teeth before going back to his old room to change clothes. "You want to change in the bathroom?" He offers. "If you're more comfortable." 

I blush and nod, stepping back down the hall. I return a few moments later and crawl into bed next to him. "Where's your parents room?' 

"Downstairs," he replies, leaning in for a kiss. It's just a brief brushing of lips; he seems to know that I won't be comfortable with more here. "How do you feel today went?" 

"After we got here? Great. I think they like me," I gush, smiling. "They're really nice. I'm actually really looking forward to spending more time with your mom tomorrow." 

Liam grins, wrapping his arms around me as we lay down. "That's good, love. What about earlier? You okay with all of that?" 

I shrug. "I don't really want to think about it." 

"Baby, I just don't want you bottling anything up," he assures me. 

"I just don't want to think about it," I repeat. 

"Samantha, why not? She won't be returning - " 

"You don't know that," I mutter. 

"What?" 

"You don't know that," I repeat, clearer. "You didn't expect her to get in this morning. Even Harry said she shouldn't have been able to get into the neighborhood, but she  _did_. How am I supposed to trust that she won't again? Why can't you just get a paternity test and get this over with?!" I don't realize how my voice was rising until I see the look of surprise on Liam's face. "I'm sorry," I say, pressing my face into his chest. "I shouldn't - " 

He hushes me. "No, baby, it's fine. I wanted you to tell me." 

I shake my head against his chest, ashamed of the tears filling my eyes. 

"I promise, baby, it's fine. I wanted you to talk. I just didn't expect all of that to come out in one go." 

I pull away from him, wiping at my eyes. I refuse to look at him, afraid of what I'll see in his face.  

"I'm trying to get a paternity test," Liam tells me. "But she isn't required to do it until the baby's born. So she's refusing. I don't know how you're supposed to trust that she won't be back. You're right, I don't know if she'll find another way in. But I hope she won't. And I plan to keep her away from you as much as I'm able to." 

"So you have to let everyone believe you got your sub pregnant and dumped her?" 

" _Ex_ -sub," Liam insists. "And all the people that matter know me better than that." 

"But still, it's got to be like defamation or something illegal." 

Liam sighs. "It's really complicated. I can't prove the baby isn't mine until it's born, so I just have to deal with everything until then. It's supposed to be blacklisted in interviews and stuff, because no matter what I say someone will think I'm lying." 

"That isn't fair." 

He leans in to kiss the pout from my lips. "I know. It's not. And I'm really sorry to drag you into it." 

We remain silent for a few moments. 

"So how far along is she?" I ask, wondering how much longer til he can get the paternity test done. 

"About seven months," he replies. "So it's only a couple more months until this will be over." 

I sigh and nod. "That's not so bad." 

He smiles, relieved. "Not terrible, no. I'm just worried about how much worse it might get before then." 

I frown. "It doesn't matter. It's all lies. Even your fans should know you better than to think you'd go off and completely dump your baby. Your sub, yeah, maybe, but your kid? No way." 

His lips press to mine again. "I'm really glad to hear you say that." 

We drift off to sleep a few minutes later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait!!
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated :)


	30. Chapter 30

I wake up to Liam's eyes on me. I pull the comforter over my head. 

He chuckles. "Good morning, baby." 

"Good morning." 

"Is there a reason you're hiding?" 

"Natural response to being watched while I sleep." 

He tugs the blanket out of my hands and down. "I just woke up, promise." He grins. "I can't keep my eyes off of you most of the time, why does it surprise you?" 

I glance away, flustered. 

"You ready to head down for breakfast?" He asks. 

"Your mom made muffins," I remind him. 

His eyes dart to my mouth as he smirks. "I remember." My cheeks feel warm and he reaches over to brush his thumb over one. "It's so easy to make you blush." 

"You enjoy it too much," I protest, weakly.  

"I think I enjoy it just enough." He leans in and presses a quick kiss to my lips. "We should get out of bed before I change my mind about getting out of bed," he murmurs. 

I cough, clearing my throat as I look away. "Okay - y-yeah. Breakfast." 

 

\--- 

 

"Okay?" Liam quietly asks.  

I grin. "Yeah, I'm good," I reply. "I'll - I'll see you later." 

He kisses me, quick and chaste in front of his parents. "I'll miss you," he whispers. 

I blush. "You, too." 

"C'mon, it's only a few hours," Karen says. "I'll bring her back in one piece, Liam, I promise." 

I chuckle, awkwardly. 

"Text me when your on the way back," he murmurs, pulling me into a hug. "Otherwise, don't worry about the phone rule." 

"Oh - okay," I reply, surprised. "I will. See you soon." 

He nods, presses a final kiss to my cheek and waves as his mother and I pull out of the driveway. 

"Overprotective," Karen mutters. 

"It's - it's sweet," I say. 

Karen smiles. "It's good you see it that way. Just don't let him smother you." 

I shrug, unsure how to respond.  

"So you and Harry are getting along?" She asks after a few moments. 

I nod, grinning. "He's the best. I don't know what I'd do without him. I mean - I know I've only known him a little while, but he's my best friend." 

She chuckles. "Well, you've only known Liam a few days longer," she reminds me. "Nothing wrong with getting attached fast." 

"Yeah, I just - it's easy with them. Harry and Lou? They're easy to get along with and they care a lot about Liam and they care a lot about me, now, too." I pause, debating how to continue the conversation. "I can't recall my mother ever really having friends that weren't really just my dad's friends' subs. I don't know if she ever really connected with them the way I feel like I have with Harry." 

Karen shrugs. "Couple friends are hard to find," she offers. "I remember when Geoff and I were first matched - we struggled to find couples that we got along with. It took several months. And then when we had kids, there was another shift in our friends group - those who were moving into the family stage and those who weren't. None of us wanted to intentionally leave a friend just because I had a kid and they didn't, but it just made things a bit more difficult." 

"Yeah, that makes sense. I don't know if Harry and Louis really have couple friends - other than us, I mean. Because of the whole…closeting thing?" 

Karen chuckles. "They are kind of in the closet. I saw the papers speculating about you and Harry - " 

I blush. "That was nothing - " 

"Oh, I know, dear. Any story involving Harry and Louis with anyone other than each other can pretty much be assumed to be complete garbage. It's all about keeping their image." 

I sigh. "Yeah, Harry's image just tends to make him look like complete scum." 

Karen turns off of the highway. "They have chosen that, though. You've got to remember they do have a say. And they've chosen for it to be like this for now." 

We fall into a thoughtful silence as she maneuvers the car into a parking place. 

 

\--- 

 

"Did you have a good time?" Liam asks, pulling me into a hug. "You smell good." 

"Yeah, it was great." I sigh, relaxing into his hold.  

"We've got a couple hours before our dinner reservation," he tells me. "Are you overly relaxed? Do we need a nap?" 

My eyes slide shut. "A nap sounds amazing, actually." 

He chuckles and leads me upstairs and down onto the bed. 

"You smell good," I murmur as he pulls me towards his chest.  

"Showered just before you got here." 

I hum. "Different soap." 

"Didn't think you'd notice." 

"I like it." 

 

\--- 

 

"You look lovely," Karen compliments me. 

I blush. "Thank you, so do you." 

Liam presses a kiss to the side of my head. "Our reservations are in thirty minutes, we better go." 

We drive to the restaurant amongst light-hearted banter, arriving a few minutes before our reservation. The hostess's eyes light up as she realizes who Liam is before they dart to his arm around me with a frown.  

"Right this way," she says, leading us towards the back of the restaurant. Our table is away from any windows, next to a wall. She hands us menus and then assures us the waiter will be out soon. 

"You ladies had fun today, then?" Geoff, Liam's dad, asks. 

"We had a lovely time," Karen replies. 

"Yeah, it was great," I agree.  

"Mum, did you pass out for a nap as soon as you got back, too?" Liam asks, lightly teasing me. 

Geoff chuckles. "She did take a short nap. Don't let her tell you otherwise." 

"It was very relaxing," Karen insists. "That masseuse worked out knots I didn't even know I had." 

"You got massages?" Liam queries, eyebrow lifted in my direction. 

"Calm down, love. Sam made sure her masseuse was a sub before she let him touch her." 

I blush, lightly. "He was very nice. His dom works there, too." Liam's hand settles on my knee.  

"Harry gives a good massage," he informs me. "If you decide you're in need of one in the future." 

"You know this from experience?" I ask, returning his earlier look. 

"Yes," he replies, nonchalant as he studies his menu. "He's good with his hands." 

" _Liam_ ," Karen says, sharply. 

He looks up at her and then quickly turns back to me. "Not what I meant," he assures me with a squeeze to my leg. He clears his throat, glancing at his parents. "Actually, ask me about this later." 

Karen's eyes widen.  

"Mum, don't," Liam pleads. He pauses a moment, turning his gaze down to the menu. "The steak looks good." 

"I wonder what the seasonal vegetables are," I comment. His previous experiences with Harry aren't a great dinner conversation to have with his parents - I'm absolutely willing to change topics. I lean in to point out the grilled chicken breast I was eyeing. "I think I want that," I tell him.  

"Would you like a glass of wine?" He asks. 

"I've never really tried many wines," I confess. "Technically not legal in America." 

Liam rolls his eyes. "Totally forgot. Of course. I'll order some and if you don't like it, you don't have to drink it, okay?" 

I nod.  

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," the waiter says. "What can I get you all started with?" 

Liam quickly places an order for a few glasses of wine and asks what he recommends for an appetizer. A few moments later and the waiter has disappeared, assuring us that he'll return with our drinks momentarily. 

"How do your parents feel about having you so far away, Sam?" Geoff asks. 

"Um, they miss me, but they, um, I mean, they're dealing with it. I guess." I shrug one shoulder. "We Skype and stuff. I miss my niece and nephew more than the rest of them, to be honest." 

They all chuckle.  

 

\--- 

 

"Sir, I thought you'd want to know," the waiter leans down to speak to Liam. "There's a growing crowd outside that seem to know you're here." 

Liam nods. "Thanks for letting me know." 

I try to keep the concern from my face, but he sees through me in a glance. 

"Don't worry, love," he whispers. 

Liam pays for our meal, tipping generously, and then we are headed out the back door. The crowd extends around the building, though - or at least they'd thought to cover both exits. 

"Liam, have you seen Sophia?" 

"How are you handling impending fatherhood?" 

"Sam, have you met Sophia?" 

Liam's arm is wrapped around my shoulders and I'm staring at our feet, so I don't see the bottle coming. It’s a blunt force against my shoulder and then it shatters at my feet, a stray glass shard slicing my leg.  

" _Back the fuck off_ ," Liam curses, angrier than I've ever heard him.  

The crowd moves back slightly and the paparazzi falter for a moment, shocked by my injury and Liam's anger.  

Liam's arm tightens around me, hurrying me into the backseat of the car. He passes the keys to his father and climbs in beside me. As soon as the door shuts, he's examining my leg. "Are you okay?"  

I hiss as he barely touches the wound. "Hurts." 

Karen's searching the glove compartment for any kind of first aid they have handy. "I can't believe someone would just - I just can't - " 

Geoff reaches over and touches her leg, which seems to calm her. She passes Liam a wad of napkins and he presses it to the cut. 

I jump, tears filling my eyes. 

"I know, baby," he murmurs. "I'm sorry." 

I shake my head. "It's not that bad," I say, but my voice wobbles.  

We arrive back at Liam's parents house twenty minutes later. Liam practically carries me in the door, despite my protests. Karen rushes to the bathroom for their first aid kit. Liam allows his mother to tend to my leg and he gets up and starts pacing. His frustration is evident in every line of his body.  

"It's okay, I'm fine," I try to assure him. "It's just a little cut. It's not even bleeding anymore." 

He glares at the cut on my leg and continues to pace. 

My phone rings and I smile upon realizing that its Harry. "Hello?" 

"Sam, are you okay? I just saw the video - " 

"There's a video?" I cut him off, heart sinking.  

Liam's already taken off up the stairs to grab his tablet from our room.  

"Of course," Harry replies. "They're saying all kinds of bullshit - sorry, Lou - about you two. But that looked like it hurt." 

I sigh. "Yeah, but I'm all bandaged up now." I mouth my thanks to Karen as she takes the supplies back to where the belong. "Just unfortunate time to be wearing a dress." 

"Still would've hurt getting hit in the arm," Harry corrects me. 

I hesitantly lift my arm, wincing at the soreness. "Yeah. Well, things happen." 

"Liam's furious, isn't he?" 

I glance towards the stairs. "About as bad as the night at the club - well, maybe worse since he actually saw this." 

"Doesn't know who did it, though, so harder to take out on somebody." 

I bite my lip. "Yeah, true." 

"What? Oh, Lou wants to talk to you. That okay?" Harry asks. 

"Uh, sure." 

"Sam?" Louis's voice asks. 

"Yeah, Louis, it's me." 

"Liam's beating himself up right now. I need you to realize that." 

"What? This wasn't - " 

"It doesn't matter, doll. This is the second time you've gotten hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. It's killing him. I promise." 

"Why are you telling me this?" 

I can hear the smile in his voice as he replies, "Because I care about you both and I don't want there to be a falling out over a stupid misunderstanding. He's your dom and as your dom he's supposed to take care of you. And you've gotten hurt twice under his care. He's going to believe that it's all his fault. You need to assure him that it's not. Whether he consents or not, he needs to hear you say it - and repeatedly." 

"Okay." 

"I mean it, Sam. I know you guys are taking things slow, but this is not a time to back away at all, okay? Because he's insecure - don't you ever tell him I said that - and he needs to know that you're okay. That you feel safe with him." 

I nod, even though he can't see me. "Okay, yeah." 

"Alright, I'm handing you back to Haz. Don't be afraid to call either of us if you need anything - either one of you." 

"I know. Thanks, Lou." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Real life just gets in the way of my writing :) Hope you enjoyed this update. Comments/kudos are supremely appreciated!


	31. Chapter 31

"Li?" I hesitantly push the bedroom door open. Liam's sitting on the edge of the bed, reading something on his tablet. He looks up as I cross the room.  

"Hey, baby," he says. "I was coming back down. How's your leg?" He frowns. "And your shoulder?" 

I sit next to him, tucking my feet underneath me as I lean against him. "I'm okay," I assure him. 

He studies me for a moment before wrapping an arm around me and turning back to his tablet. "The fans are demanding blood," he tells me. There's a fond lilt to his voice that makes me smile. He pauses his scrolling and I notice a few tweets saying Liam must not be a very good dom to put his sub in danger. 

"They don't know what happened," I insist. "You're a great dom." 

Liam doesn't reply, but his frown deepens. I bite my lip, carefully debating my next move. He glances over at me, sensing the tension in my shoulders. I reach over and take the tablet from his hand. I stand, settting it on the dresser as I walk over and lock the door.  

His eyes follow my every movement. I take a few deep breaths before turning and moving to kneel in front of him - hands resting on my thighs, eyes on the floor. Liam's breath catches. There's a few moments of silence and I start to wonder if this was a bad move. He clears his throat. "Sammy, what's brought this on?" 

I close my eyes, gathering the words in my head. "I want you to take control, Sir." 

I keep my eyes to the floor, tensing slightly as I hear the bed creak as he stands. His feet cross the floor and I hear shuffling noise as he kicks his shoes off before returning to stand behind me. Fingers ghost across my shoulders and I shiver in anticipation. I was terrified to put myself in this position, but now that I'm here, I'm anxious to know what he will do. I trust him not to push me further than I'm comfortable with; I trust him more than anyone. 

"Is this position bothering your leg?" he asks. His voice sends a warm pleasant feeling down to my stomach.  

"A little bit, Sir." I know better than to lie to him. 

"Stand up," he orders. "Come sit on the bed." 

I do as he says, wincing only slightly at the pain in my shoulder.  

He kneels in front of me and gently removes my shoes and socks. He tosses them towards the space where he'd left his own before standing and removing his tie. He tilts my head up to lock eyes with me for a moment before he slips the soft material over my eyes, reaching around to tie it behind my head. "Too tight?" he whispers. 

"No, Sir." 

"Color?" 

"Green, Sir." My heart is racing, wondering what it is he's planning. I'm glad I've locked the door, I'm still fully dressed, but the blindfold makes me feel vulnerable. I can hear him move away from me for a moment and then he's back, taking my hands and urging me to stand. 

"I'm going to help you out of your tights, okay?" He murmurs. 

"Okay, Sir." My heart hammers so fast, I'm sure he can hear it as I lift the skirt of my dress and pull the tights down to my knees. He stops me there, carefully laying my hands against his shoulders as he pushes them the rest of the way down before having me lift one foot and then the other to pull them off.  

He takes my hand and presses a kiss to the palm before softly urging me to step into the pair of boxers he's got ready for me. He pulls them to my thighs and then allows me to finish pulling them on.  

He gently guides me back a step so he can stand before unzipping the back of my dress and letting it fall to the floor. Liam's fingers deftly unhook my strapless bra and it falls as well. It takes every ounce of self-control I've got to not cross my arms over my exposed chest.  

"Color?" he whispers, pressing a kiss to my bare shoulder.  

I swallow, trying to calm my racing heart. "Green, Sir." 

He smiles into my skin before gently helping me onto the bed with orders to lie down on my stomach. I hear the drawer of the bedside table opening and closing, then a squelching noise. 

"This might be a tad cold," he warns me. He starts at my sore shoulder, gently massaging the lotion into my skin. "Tell me if it hurts." 

"It's just sore." I relax into the feeling of his hands on my skin. I groan when he works out a knot in my lower back. He's straddling my thighs now, silent as his fingers move across my skin. He adjusts to reach my arms and I suddenly feel the way his cock is hardening. 

Immediately, he notices me tense up. "Baby, relax," he murmurs.  

"Yes, Sir," I whisper, trying to take deep breaths. I know he won't push me more than I'm ready. I trust him to take care of me. My skin burns under his touch and I squirm slightly; my body is enjoying his attention a lot more than I'd expected.  

"Roll over," Liam quietly orders as he moves off of me.  

I still can't see anything through the blindfold and rolling over makes me nervous until his hand settles lightly at my waist. I turn away from him, slowly so he can stop me if I'm about to roll off the bed. He adjusts the pillow behind my head before I hear him squirting more lotion into his hand. His weight moves back over my thighs and I bite my lip to keep from gasping. I can feel my pulse between my legs and his cock against my thigh. There's got to be at least three layers of material between us, but it feels intensely intimate.  

"Color?" He whispers, fingers rubbing lotion into my stomach.  

I clear my throat. "G-Green, Sir." 

His hands move up to my chest, gently playing with my breasts. A quiet moan escapes my lips at the fire his touch ignites. His lips press to my collarbone and I arch up before I realize I'm moving. I just want to be closer closer  _closer._ His thumbs swipe across both of my nipples and I gasp at the little thrill that shoots straight down my body to my wet panties.  

"You're so gorgeous," Liam murmurs between kisses to my neck and chest. "Can't wait to trace every bit of you - with my tongue." 

My hips thrust up against him at his words and a little whimper slips past my lips.  

"Yeah? Soon, baby, some day soon," he promises. He pinches my left nipple and I jerk under his touch. "You're so responsive," he murmurs. He bites a mark into the space between my boobs and my hips thrust up again. Liam's hand moves to my hip, stilling my movements as he grinds down against me. "Fuck, baby," he whispers. 

I wish I could see him. I wonder if he's biting his lip or closing his eyes or just studying me with his intense blue eyes. His fingers skim down my stomach as his lips press to mine. He's gentle - always gentle - but there's a dominance in this kiss that I hadn't expected. His tongue caresses mine and I moan as he pinches a nipple. My hands automatically move up to touch him, but he stops me, gently shaking his head before pressing my hands back down to my sides. I have to break the kiss to catch my breath and he doesn't even hesitate, moving down to kiss his way down my neck, across my collarbones, and pausing as he reaches my chest.  

"Okay?" He whispers and I can feel his breath ghosting across the tender skin of my breasts.  

I nod. "Yes… Trust you." 

An open-mouthed kiss to the space between my breasts and I thrust up against him again. I didn't expect my body to escape my control like this. He hums; I can feel it as well as hear him.  

"You're such a good girl," he murmurs. He grinds down against me and I squirm under him, searching for friction. I hear the zipper on his pants and then a few seconds later, skin against skin. My cheeks flood with color as I realize what he's doing, but a whine escapes my throat as I thrust up to empty air. A choked moan claws its way out of his throat and he adjusts to press a thigh between my legs. I grind down against him, knowing I'd never be acting this way if I could see him. The blindfold that was terrifying at first has become liberating. I'm still not confident enough to actually touch him - and he told me keep my hands to myself anyways - but the pulsing between my legs is begging for friction and I can't keep myself from taking it.  

He's grunting and moaning and his hand that still on my chest seems to stutter in and out of movement. My hearing seems amplified as he works his hand over his hard cock. Every slap of skin sends a jolt of intrigue through me. I imagine what he looks like and then I wonder how I'll ever look him in the eye again.  

And then he's coming, my name somewhere between a sigh and a moan across his lips. I imagine he keeps most of it in his hand, but some lands across my right hip. He lays down next to me and reaches over to tug the blindfold away. I stare into his eyes as he studies me for any sign of anxiety.  

"I'm gonna have to get you another pair of boxers," he apologizes, finally. There's a quirk to his lips that I haven't seen before - I immediately love it. Liam's still entirely dressed, except for his cock being out - I assume, I don't have the guts to look down and check. 

"That's okay," I whisper. The room is quiet - I'm afraid of disturbing the little bubble I feel like we're caught up in. 

"Yeah?" 

I nod, blushing. He watches me for a moment more.  

"I need to take a shower," he tells me. "How would you feel about joining me?" 

I take a moment to think about it, not wanting to rush into an answer I might regret. He looks so hopeful, I can't help but smile. "Okay. As long as we're just - I mean, I'm still - " 

He nods. "I know. Just a shower. Let me wash your hair and pamper you a little." 

"Okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters :) Hope you enjoyed this though! 
> 
> Comments/kudos make me happy. Thanks for all that have been left and continue to be left :)


	32. Chapter 32

Liam lifts me up onto the bathroom counter while we wait for the shower to heat up. His lips press to mine and I wrap my arms around his neck, refusing to let him move away. He smiles and our teeth click together as I try to fight down a smile of my own. He pulls away enough to chuckle. I can still feel his breath against my lips as we share the same air.  

"I love seeing you this happy," I whisper. His blue eyes dance in response to my hushed statement. 

"I love when you let your guard down for me," he says. I bite back a grin. He presses another quick kiss to my lips before turning to check on the shower. "Time to get in," he happily declares. He strips his shirt off as he returns to his place between my knees. "Okay?" he asks and I know, despite how happy he is right now that he would let me leave the room without him if I said 'no'. 

I nod, nerves fluttering in my stomach.  

"Me first?" he whispers. I don't respond, eyes darting down for barely a millisecond in nervous anticipation. I can't decide if I want to look or pretend he's not really naked. Both options cause the butterflies in my stomach to take flight. "I'm nervous, too," he assures me.  

"What do you have to be nervous about?" I ask, surprised. 

Liam's eyes dart away for a moment, studying the mirror behind me. "What are you nervous about?"  

I swallow, trying to decide how to narrow this feeling down into actual words. "Seeing you - " I clear my throat. "And you - you seeing me? Looking at me… Being disappointed." 

His expression softens into a small smile. "I'd never be disappointed," he whispers. "I'm nervous for the same reasons…" 

"But you're - " The words die in my throat as he looks at me. 

"I'm what?" he prods. 

"Gorgeous? Experienced?" 

He chuckles. "Experience doesn't really matter. First time you get naked with someone is still the first time getting naked with that someone. You never know what they're going to think. What they might compare you to." 

I nod. "I hadn't really thought of it like that." 

"Still want me to go first?" he asks, a teasing tilt to his lips. 

I cross my arms, despite him having full view of my chest for over an hour, I suddenly feel exposed. "Can you just - get in? And I'll follow in a second?" 

He studies me for a moment. "Not backing out, are you?" 

I shake my head.  

"Okay, if that's what you want." He pushes the remainder of his clothes off in one quick movement and presses a kiss to my lips before striding over to step into the shower.  

As the door clicks shut behind him, my heart kicks up a notch, suddenly doubting my decision. It'd be so much easier to strip with his hand on me. His touch makes me forget my insecurities - assures me that he  _wants_  me.  

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before jumping down from the counter and kicking off the cum-stained boxers and my wet panties as I walk towards the shower. I don't allow myself to pause as I open the door and step into the rising steam. I close the door behind me as Liam turns to face me. My cheeks burn under his gaze, even though he's very careful to keep his eyes on my face. He reaches for my hand, urging me to step closer. His lips press to mine briefly. 

"Nice to see you," he murmurs.  

My stomach flips at his words and playful tone. "It's been a while," I reply.  

He chuckles. "How have you been?" His arms wrap around my waist pulling me flush against him. My heart's pounding in my chest as he turns so that the water hits my back.  

"Um, good. You?" My brain tries to keep up with everything happening, but begins to short-circuit as I can feel his cock hardening against me. 

He doesn't reply, just leans forward to kiss my lips before moving across my jaw and down to my neck. I sigh, enjoying his attention and the hot water against my back. He takes my hands and lifts them up to his chest and stomach. "Touch me," he urges before turning his attention to touching me. One hand slinks around to cup my ass while the other fondles my boob. Everything feels hot - his touch, the water, the steam. I run my hand across his abs, counting each with my fingers. I pull him into another kiss and he grinds lightly against my thigh before pulling back.  

"Look at what you do to me," he whispers, turning my head down to look at him. I blush at the sight of his cock - dark pink, curving up towards his stomach. I look back up to find his eyes studying me. I press a chaste kiss to his lips and step back into the water.  

"I believe I was promised you'd wash my hair," I whisper, choosing to change the topic. My brain was saying to wait while the rest of me was wondering what it'd feel like to have him pressed deep inside of me.  

He steps forward and reaches up to tilt my head back into the water. "I'm never gonna rush you," he tells me in a quiet voice. His fingers run through my hair, assuring that every strand is wet before he pulls me away from the spray.  

"I know. I just - " My eyes drop closed, ashamed of the way I shied away from him.  

"It's okay, baby," he assures me. I open my eyes as he squirts some shampoo into his hand.  

"It feels weird," I admit. "Knowing your parents are probably downstairs." 

"Is that all that's bothering you?" His fingers work the shampoo into my hair, gently massaging my scalp.  

I sigh into the feeling. "I trust you. And I want you - like, like that, but I just - I don't know. What if - " I take a deep breath. "What if I'm not - what if it changes everything?" 

He shakes his head. "I wouldn't let it change everything. It won't change how I feel about you." 

I close my eyes as he rinses my hair. His words comfort me, but I'm still hesitant. I'd like to talk to Harry before I take this step with Liam. I need a friend to calm me down and assure me that everything will be okay.  

Liam presses a chaste kiss to my lips. "Where's your head, sweetheart?"  

He's working conditioner into my hair when I reply, "Can we - can we have Harry and Lou over when we get back? Or go out with them?" 

"Missing Hazza, baby?" 

"I just - I want to talk to him about - something." 

Blue eyes study me for a moment before he nods. "I'll text Louis tomorrow," he promises.  

I lean up to kiss him in thanks. Liam moves me back to rinse out the conditioner before kissing me thoroughly.  

I pull back after a moment, blushing as I glance down. He presses a kiss to my shoulder. "You want to touch?" I shake my head. He wraps his fingers around his length and I bite my lip, taking in the size - he's big. Bigger than average, I'd assume. "You want to watch?"  

My breath catches at his words, gaze darting up to meet his. I nod, minutely, embarrassed. 

He kisses me briefly, gently nudging my head back down to watch him. I bite my lip, barely holding back a noise escaping my throat. His thumb circles the head, dragging across the slit. Liam's breath is getting ragged and I glance up to find him watching me. I blush under his scrutiny, amazed that just looking at me could turn him on. I reach up and run my fingers across his chest, pausing at a nipple. I pinch it between my thumb and forefinger, eliciting a moan from my dom. His hand at my neck clenches, pulling me into another kiss. Concentration is slipping as his tongue slides against mine, our teeth clacking together a few times. Liam's moaning into my mouth. I'm rubbing my thumb back and forth across his nipple and he's thrusting into his hand. He freezes a moment and then he's coming across my stomach and thigh. It's warm and I wonder if I should be disgusted by it, because I can't help but thinking I'm  _his_  - his cum across my skin and his hand at my neck and his lips pressed to mine, I can't imagine feeling more like I belong to him. The throbbing between my legs reminds me of the one thing that would make me utterly and completely his and a little whimper escapes my lips at the thought. 

His forehead rests against my shoulder for a few moments as he catches his breath. I know he's staring down at my body and can't help sucking in my stomach a little, self-conscious. Liam's finger pokes my belly button in admonishment. "You're perfect," he insists. "Beautiful." His voice is still a little breathless and scratchy, which elicits  _feelings_  I don't expect. I feel possessive of this Liam. He's my dom, but I don't want anyone to see him like this. I never want  _this_  Liam to be experienced by anyone else. 

He lifts his head and looks at me. "Okay?" 

I nod, reaching for the loofah hanging over the shampoo. He steals it from my hand and grabs his body wash, quickly washing himself off. He trades places with me to rinse off and then takes his time cleaning me off.  

He dries me off when we step out of the shower and brushes my hair after helping me into a t-shirt and boxers - both borrowed from him. He's slipped on a pair of boxers as well, more for my comfort than his own. He finishes brushing my hair - not uninterrupted by a few kisses to my shoulders and neck - and we turn the lights off and climb into bed.  

He lays down to face me and I know he's going to do a feelings check-in before he even speaks. "How do you feel about everything?" 

"Good," I promise. "Really good." 

"You're okay with the blindfold, then?" He asks. "I know that was an iffy thing for you when we spoke about it before." 

"Yeah. For tonight, it was good. I wanted to let you take control and it helped me do that. And it kind of - helped me let things happen." 

"Lowered your inhibitions?" 

I nod. "I liked it a lot more than I thought I would." 

"I'm glad." He smiles a moment and then returns to a more serious expression. "And you were okay with me… coming on you? In front of you?" 

I blush, looking away for a moment. I pull my bottom lip through my teeth, stalling. "Yeah. It was - yeah." 

"It was what?" 

I close my eyes, embarrassed to answer. "Really hot. And enlightening. I mean - I've never really  _seen_  that. So." 

His eyes are twinkling when I look back at him. He knows he can't tease me about this, but he doesn't want me taking it all too seriously. "Will you join me in the shower more often now?" 

"If you want me to." 

"I promise I will definitely want you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update in 24 hours?!?! I know, right! Don't get used to it haha I just was on a roll


	33. Chapter 33

"Good morning," Karen greets us. She's standing at the stove with a spatula in hand, stirring some fried potatoes. 

"G'morning, Mum," Liam says. "Morning, Dad." 

Geoff glances up from his tablet. "Morning. You two sleep well?" There's a knowing glint in his eyes that makes me blush. 

"Geoff!" Karen admonishes. "Samantha, could you come watch these potatoes while I get the eggs started?" 

I nod, glad to have something to distract me from what his parents think we were doing last night. 

"Need me to do anything?" Liam asks. 

Karen shakes her head, gesturing for him to sit down. "What time are you two heading back home?" 

Liam shrugs. "Later this afternoon." 

"How's your shoulder this morning?" Karen asks me. "And your leg?" 

"A little black and blue," I confess. "But I'm alright." 

"Replaced the bandage this morning," Liam adds. "Not much I can do for the shoulder, though." 

"I'm fine," I insist. "And it wasn't your fault." 

I catch Karen smiling at my words.  

"What's the plan for today?" Liam inquires. 

"The game is on this afternoon, so some friends will be coming over," Karen says. "The Thompsons, the Evanses, and the new neighbors - I can't remember their last name at the moment." 

 

\--- 

 

I'm put to work helping Karen prepare all the 'game day' food required for having ten extra people over. Liam helps until he distracts me one time too many and Karen bans him from the kitchen with a laugh and a shake of her finger. 

"You're good for him," Karen states, not even looking up from where she's chopping vegetables. 

"I think he's too good for me," I confess without thought.  

Karen chuckles. "I don't think that's true, dear." 

I blush, concentrating a little harder than necessary on pouring chips into a bowl. 

"You're good for him. He seems to be good for you, too. But he's my son, I know you're good for him. I can tell." She pauses, finally glancing up. "You make him happy." 

 

\--- 

 

"I don't really watch soccer," I confess in Liam's ear. Everyone in the house is glued to the tv screen, watching these men kick around a ball.  

"It's football, love," he whispers. 

I frown. "Right. Football. Whatever. I still don't really get the appeal." 

"We'll leave when it's over - WHAT WAS THAT? - " He exclaims along with the others on the couch and floor. I have no idea what's just happened. Something about a red card - or was it a yellow card?  

I press a kiss to his cheek and shuffle off to the kitchen. 

"Not a football fan?" Mrs. Thompson chuckles as I enter the kitchen. She and Karen are standing at the counter with a glass of wine each.  

I shrug. "Not really." 

"Come, have a glass." Karen gestures me forward, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and pouring me a generous amount.  

I take the stool on the opposite side of the counter; my leg had been a bit sore today if I stood too long. "Is this the secret wine club that meets while everyone is busy watching football?"  

"Something like that," Mrs. Thompson says. 

"Oh, Liam introduced you, right?" Karen says, gesturing. 

"Mrs. Thompson, yeah," I reply. "We met." 

Mrs. Thompson waves a hand. "Please. Call me 'Victoria'. Liam was a student of mine. He's never given up the notion of calling me Mrs. Thompson. You're both adults, you can call me 'Victoria'." 

I chuckle. "Victoria, okay." 

"I hear you have had a crazy couple weeks." 

I shrug. "I guess so." 

"You and Liam seem to be getting along, though." 

Karen grins. "They are." 

"Where are you from?" 

 

\--- 

 

Karen hugs me and Geoff shakes my hand. "It was nice to meet you," I tell them. 

"Of course," Karen says. "You two are welcome anytime. And Sam, please, call me if you need  _anything_ , okay?" 

I nod. "Thanks." 

"Call when you get home," Geoff tells Liam after giving him a hug.  

Liam nods and turns to give his mother a hug as well. "Love you. I'll call tonight." 

 

\--- 

 

"Do you want me to make dinner? Or call for something?" I ask Liam. 

"Do we have something easy for dinner?" He asks, carrying our suitcases upstairs. 

"I was thinking grilled cheese with tomato soup. Simple, but delicious, but if you'd prefer - " 

"That sounds fine, baby," he calls back.  

I turn and flip on the lights on the way into the kitchen. I get everything started and then start unloading the dishwasher while I wait on the stove to warm up. I'm just tossing the first slice of bread into the frying pan when he returns. He's on the phone when he takes a seat at the counter. 

"No, it's all good… Yeah, she is… She's missing Hazza… Tomorrow, yeah… No, I haven't… It's not a good time… I will… I know… Okay… Yeah… Okay.. See you then." He hangs up the phone. 

I turn and slide a plate in front of him with a sandwich and a small bowl of soup. 

"Thanks, baby," he murmurs. "That was Louis. They're coming for lunch tomorrow. He said Harry wanted to do some baking, so they'll be bringing supplies. Something about dropping them off at the senior center." 

I scoop my sandwich from the frying pan, slipping it onto a plate with a bowl of soup before joining him. "That sounds good, yeah." 

"Sounded like he's been missing you, too," Liam adds with a chuckle.  

I smile, pleased. I dip a corner of my sandwich into my soup and then take a bite. I glance over and realize that Liam hasn't taken a bite - waiting for me to start first. 

Liam clears his throat. "Do you - do you want to know my whole history with Lou and Harry? Or would you prefer not to know?" 

I contemplate my answer, eating half of my sandwich before I reply. "Does anyone know your history outside of the three of you?" 

"Niall knows a bit of it, but no one else, no." 

"Do you think I need to know?" 

Liam hesitates. "I'm not sure. I don't want you to be thinking it's more than it is, though." 

"Okay." 

"Okay?" Liam asks, unsure. 

"Tell me whatever you think I should know." 

"Okay, well - " 

"Wait, is it going to change my relationship with Harry?" 

Liam shakes his head. "I don't think it should." 

"Okay. Just tell me, I guess." I'm nervous and he sighs. 

"Let's wait til after dinner, I shouldn't have brought it up." 

"No, no. Just - " I quickly finish my sandwich. He's already finished his. "Tell me. You're freaking me out. I mean, you've obviously had sex with Harry - you said he had good hands. And what else would that mean? But him and Louis have been together for - I don't know - forever? So that doesn't make any sense. Unless it was a threesome. Oh my gosh _, was_  it a threesome?" 

 _"_ Baby, calm down," Liam says, wrapping his hands around my wrists. "I'll tell you. Just calm down and listen." 

I nod.  

"Louis and Harry have been together since we got put into a band together, basically. They're also my best friends, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"They both know everything that I'm about to tell you, okay? No secrets between them." 

I nod again. 

"When we got put together in the band at X Factor, Louis and Harry were basically together already. I started dating Danielle while we were there. We broke up a few months after we got eliminated." He turns on the stool to face me, taking both of my hands in his. "I was a little messed up after we parted ways. Louis was there for me. He - well, he and Harry decided to have Harry help me get my head on straight. So Harry subbed for me a few times over the course of a few weeks. It snapped me out of my funk." 

"So you had sex with Harry and did some stuff with him like years ago." 

Liam nods. "Yeah, but then after Sophia… Before I'd even committed to getting another match," he clarifies. "I was really messed up and - " 

"Harry subbed for you again?" 

Liam shakes his head. "I don't want this to make you think differently of me, okay?" 

I frown. "Of course. You were in a bad place. Whatever you had to do to get out of that - " 

"Louis - well, Louis is my best friend. He knows me better than anyone, yeah?" 

I nod, unsure where this is going.  

"Well, he saw how messed up I was after finding out that she had been cheating on me. He watched me go through a bit of a downward spiral. I didn't really party; I've never really been that into that. But I threw myself into work. I was writing and recording songs every minute that I wasn't on stage or in the gym. Anything to block out the pain, basically." He licks his lips, squeezing my hands. "It was a bad time. I felt extremely out of control of my life." 

I squeeze his hands back. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," I whisper. 

He glances up at me with a smalls mile. "Thanks, baby. Louis - Louis seemed to realize what I needed. He suggested that I sub for him." 

My eyes widen, surprised. 

"I thought he was crazy, but I talked to him and Harry about it and Harry managed to convince me that it would help. And it did. I don't know if I'd be where I am now if I hadn't let Louis take control." He hesitantly looks into my eyes, waiting for my response. 

I'm shocked; I can't imagine my dom subbing for anyone. It's not - it's not usually done in today's society. People are either doms or they're subs - they don't switch very often. 

"Baby, say something," Liam pleads. 

I shake my head. "I'm just - I'm surprised." 

"It wasn't all the time. We had nights that we set aside for it. Niall knew the three of us were sharing a bed some nights, but he doesn't know that I was submitting to Louis." 

I nod, slowly. "D'you think it'd bother him?" 

Liam shrugs. "It's just - very private for me." 

"So you and Harry have shared a dom - at the same time." 

Liam blushes. "There was no - we didn't - it wasn't - " 

I quirk an eyebrow at him.  

"Louis fucked me and he had Harry fuck me, but they never - none of us were - " 

I blush, realizing where he's going with this. "Got it. Wait, so  _Harry's_  fucked you?" 

Liam looks a bit flustered, pink remaining on his cheeks. "Harry and I have fucked each other, blown each other, kissed, cuddled… almost anything sexual or whatever, yeah, we've done it. But it's always been when I've been really messed up, you get that, right? It's consensual, by all means. Consensual between me and Harry and his dom, but I was always in a very specific screwed up mindset when it happened." 

"Okay." 

"Okay?" Liam asks. 

"I don't really know what I'm supposed to say," I confess. "It's your past. I can't make you go back and un-sleep with every person you've slept with. It being Harry - well, it's a bit weird, but I've seen you around Lou and Harry. They're your best friends. It's not that entirely surprising that they were the ones you needed after that bitch (can I just call her that?) treated you the way she did." 

Liam chuckles. "I would rather you did not call her that, not because she isn't one, but because I would rather you not cuss." 

I frown. "I feel like the word 'fuck' has occurred way too much in this conversation if that is the case." 

"Well, this conversation allows it." 

I grin. "So if  _I_  were to kiss Harry - " 

He presses his lips to mine, stopping my words as he shakes his head. His fingers slide around the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. I jerk back as I lose my balance on the stool for a moment, laughing.  

"I should clean up," I insist, standing.  

His hands settle at my waist, preventing me from moving away. "I've got to call my parents to check in and then I think we should take a bath. How does that sound?" 

I lean in to kiss him, quick and soft. "Lovely." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is sponsored by the snow and ice covering the roads, preventing me from going to work and enabling me to finish this chapter :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for the wait. New Year's resolution is to write something every day and I've only missed one day so far, so hopefully updates will be more regular and I'll get this baby finished!


End file.
